Love never dies
by misscaffrey12
Summary: Mia's life was normal. She didn't believe in past lifes,eternal love until one lunatic abducts her,because she is a spitting image of his love. And if this maniac is also a vampire,what will Mia do?Add a werewolf boyfriend in the mix and Amelia' s life couldn't get more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys, I have dreamt about this and thought that it might be a great story. If you are reading my other one-Rescue me, don't worry, I'm not abandoning it! It has still a hold on me; I got fond of the characters. But if you like the first chapter of this one, I will try to update them when I have an inspiration. So don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this one, PM me, I don't bite.**_

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head still hurt like hell and my leg was still chained to the stupid bed. I effortlessly yanked the stupid thing but I couldn't break it. You are probably wondering how I, Amelia Gordon, a 21 year old chef in a cozy restaurant, ended up chained to a bed in some fancy apartment, owned by some lunatic, that thinks I'm his wife? Well, I have been here for two days and my boss must be worried sick, but my phone is gone so I can't call him, can't warn anyone. But let's start from the beginning – I'm a 21 old New Yorker and cooking is my passion. I found a job at Alfredo's, a rental flat in a nice neighborhood and I went on a few dates with a charming doctor-Ethan and falling in love with him..I think that my life is perfect for now.

My life became hell on that fateful Thursday night. I had finished my night's shift, said goodbyes to the other chefs- Antonio and Giuseppe and prepared to head home. Outside was raining and I called for a taxi. While I waited, Ethan called and he bought cinema tickets for tomorrow night. He was a regular client at Alfredo's and one day when one of the waitresses was sick and I took her shift, the charming man asked for my name and I couldn't deny. Ethan is smart, funny and I think that maybe that's the guy for me. So then I got in the taxi, said my address and began staring at the streets. But something was wrong; the driver was too quiet, his face hidden in the dark and I got a little scared. He never said a word to me; I could feel him staring at me in the rear window. I was beginning to get nervous and clutched my bag very hard.

''Hey, dude, you missed my stop!"—With shock I saw that we were driving away from my street and entering another neighborhood.-'"Stop, right now!''- The door was locked, and with my every attempt to unlock it, the driver just pushed the button again.-"'Let me out, damn you!''- - I found a taser and electrocuted him. The man hit the brakes and we barely escaped crushing in one tree. The crazy bastard was unconscious, it seemed, and I used the chance to finally get away and run like the devil is chasing me.

'"I'm sorry I scared you, my love. But you are everything to me.''- The driver was really a nice looking young man, and his grip was strong.

'"Let go of me!''- I tried to kick him but he brought a cloth to my face and soon I was drugged and my mind went blank. I woke up here and my face was staring back at me. Well, a portrait on the wall opposite the bed. The woman on it looked just like me-her hair was curly and very long, while mine was shoulder length and straight, but everything else was the same. The lady was dressed in old fashioned clothes, a red dress and I couldn't believe it. Then my abductor came and introduced himself as Jacob and he began telling me how much he missed me, and called me his sweet Cassie. The lunatic tried to touch me but I kicked him in the groin and then he got angry and chained me to this bed, saying that I need to learn manners .Since then he hadn't come and I was staring at the woman and thought how can she look so much like me and how can this creep be her anything when she clearly lived in the 18th century or something. The only living soul I saw was another man, Steven, who brought me food. And now he is unlocking the door, and entered, carrying a dish.

''Please, Steven, set me free."'- I begged him with tears in my eyes. My leg was starting to bleed and I was so tired because I barely slept.

''I can't do that, Mistress. The Master would have my head on a spear if I let you escape."'- He looked my age and I feel he pities me and maybe I should try harder.

'"Why am I here? Who is that woman?"—the young man put the dish in front of me and smiled nervously.-"That's the Mistress Cassandra, The Master's wife. You are her.'"- How can it be? He must be a vampire, a warlock of something! No, don't let them confuse you!

Ï laughed hysterically.-'"What are you talking about?!Please, Steven, release me and I won't press charges on your mad Master or you.""

""Stop begging the boy, Mia. He is loyal to only me.'"-The lunatic came and Steven quickly excused himself, sending me apologizing look. - ''I think it's time you and I have a long talk."'

 _ **My characters are for now:**_

 _ **Amelia- Jessica de Gouw**_

 _ **Jacob- Luke Evans**_

 _ **Ethan – Tom Hiddleston**_

 _ **Steven-Sam Worthington**_

 _ **Should I continue or abandon this? Feel free to tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter two of this story. I am open for critics.**_

I immediately jumped off the bed and tried to hit him, but the chain stopped me, I was handcuffed to the bed's leg and I hissed from the pain.

'"You are enjoying this, don't you?'"- I shot an angry look at the crazy bastard, Jacob. This chain only allowed me walk few steps around the bed, the only time I was without it was when Steven came to take me to the bathroom. The young man always apologized and removed the shackle with tenderness. The first time I kicked him in the knee and scratched his face very bad. He got angry and expecting a blow, I closed my eyes. But there was none-after restraining himself, Steven pulled me a little harshly and left without saying a word. I had tried to sweet talk him into releasing me, but he only brought me food I refused to eat and took me to the bathroom.

'"I don't, it pains me to see you like this.'- the guy had curly dark hair and eyes that seemed to see into my soul. Jacob walked slowly to me and tried to stroke my hair but I backed away.-"Steven told me you refused to eat."- He said eying at the tempting soup and my stomach growled, I was dizzy from starvation.

''It may be poisoned.'"- I was awarded by his eyes narrowing dangerously.

''Fine, then I have to feed you myself. Sit.'"- I could swear that the lunatic's eyes shone bright red for a second and I was unable to resist when Jacob fed me like a baby, watching intently as I swallowed the delicious soup. What does this guy want from me? He must be some sort of a crazy stalker, the portrait, the abduction, the chain. But Steven? Why is he playing this crazy man's game and why is he calling him Master, obeying him? I hope they are not serial killers! I won't ever see my family again, Ethan. The cute doctor must be worried sick by now, called the police.

'"Why are you crying, Mia?"'-Jacob wiped my tears but I managed to slap him and bowl broke on the floor, the rest of the soup splashed. My abductor took a deep breath and he barely restrained himself from attacking me. - '"Is this how you repay my kindness, my dear?"- He pulled the chain to himself and our bodies clashed. Jacob painfully yanked my hair but I spit in his face and he released me dumbstruck.

"'You call this kindness?"- I pulled mockingly the shackle and he saw my wounded leg. -''I want to know what kind of a sick man abducted me and why!""

Jacob gulped and bend over and carefully touched my foot.-"I'm so sorry, but you didn't give me a chance to explain who you are to me…'"

I cut him out. -'"I know very well who I am!"-As if summoned by mystical force, Steven entered and brought First aid kit. Jacob unchained me and with tender care began to clean the wound.-""You don't know the whole truth. You are my wife, Cassandra Thorn, who came back to me.""-he gazed at the portrait with love.

''You are clearly insane, pal!"'- I tried to stand up but his grip on my leg tightened.

"'You don't see the resemblance, don't you?!""- The guy was looking at me in a way that made my skin crawl it was like a bucket of ice dropped over me.

'"You are some sort of crazy stalker, the portrait is surely fake."- Don't let him confuse you into believing his fantasy, he is clearly insane! Jacob laughed, leaned and gave my leg a peck.-"My little bird, you are always so funny! No, Amelia, that is you, but in another life.'"

''How do you know my name?'"- The psycho was stroking my bare leg and it send shivers down my spine. I am in the hands of a real psychopath!

''I know everything about you, Amelia Gordon. I have been to the restaurant you work; saw the inside of your flat. You have an interesting DVD collection.'"- With his every word, my heart was beating faster and I was afraid that it might jump off my chest.-"'and that charming doctor, what was his name …John, Sam…?""

"'Ethan."'- The name was a whisper but he smiled dangerously. -'"Right, Ethan! He shouldn't touch things that aren't his.''

I looked again at the portrait and gathered courage to say.-""Look, Jacob, I get it that you lost your wife and you grief for her. Maybe you found me interesting and you faked this painting for your sick fantasies. But Ethan hadn't done anything to you, and neither did I.''

''The painting is real and that's you.''- He said stroking my cheek.-"'You came back to me.'"

"Listen you! Let's say I believe you, the woman is probably dead for 200 years, and how could you have been married to her? And how did she die?"'

''She took her own life, thinking I was dead.''- The sorrow in his eyes almost made me care for him but i chose to respond by hurting him.- '"Or maybe she did it to get away from you, because you are crazy!'"

Jacob quickly got on top of me and pinned my hands over my head.

'"Cassie loved me with all her heart and you will too, Mia. And to answer your other question-I really lived 200 years ago. Because I'm timeless being, who drinks people's blood to stay alive.""- And for my shock Jacob revealed sharp fangs but seeing how frightened I was, he stood up. He was a…!

'"I will send Steven to bring you another clothes. And you better behave from now on, or your sweet doctor will feel my wrath.''-The door closed behind him with force and that was when the flood of tears began.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob, my abductor-a vampire ?!Those can't be real! But his dark eyes when he pinned me down were red as blood, his fangs looked sharp and dangerous. I could have kicked him but what I saw froze me at my place. Minutes ago I thought that some crazy stalker who was been following me for God knows how long just wants to have fun with me. All those caresses, the longings gazes ,cuffing me to the bed–they screamed of obsessed man. But he wasn't even human, he radiated something feral and for the first time in my life I started praying. Vampires! Jacob was a vampire, probably Steven is too. I wiped angry the tears and stormed to the window, it opened easily and for the first time in days I saw daylight, breathed fresh air. I Thought that we were in a residential building, but to my shock I was on the third floor of a house in the woods. The road was visible but there is no way I'll survive from jumping from here. Maybe if I could make a rope of the sheets…

"Mistress, get away from there!''- Steven was next to me in seconds and he blocked my blow to his stomach.-"I don't want to hurt you!'"

''Then let me out!''- I whined and he just stared at me.-"I'm so sorry, but the Master insisted. Amelia, you will follow me and take a bath. But you are not allowed to try to escape from the window, or do something that might endanger you."'- His eyes hypnotized me and I nodded. If they continue to command me how will I get out?!I walked after the man in some sort of a daze and barely registered the surrounding. The kind guy held the door open for me and he locked it behind me. I swallowed my tears and stared at my reflection. My face was paler, eyes puffy from all the crying these days and lack of decent sleep. My once beautiful hair was greasy and I can't remember the last time I combed it. Not to mention that i still have the same dress on for two days. Can I really be this psycho reincarnated wife ?I don't believe in past lives, eternal love or vampires but seeing as one is real, why not the rest? And there is something familiar about Jacob, I have seen his eyes before. I undressed and turned the facet on. It was the best emotion ever to feel hot water again, shampoo. I needed this! After I finished there was a bathrobe on the hanger. I went to the bathroom window but it was too high and when I tried to break the mirror so I can use a piece of glass as a weapon my hand didn't obey me. But of course! I exited trying to act calm and this time I tried to memorize everything –the corridors, the staircases.

"'You cleaned up nicely, Mia!"- My nightmare stood in the room and he smirked when he saw me in bathrobe only.-'"Leave us, Steven!"-He is attractive in some dark way but I quickly pushed this thought in the deepest corners in my mind.-"Aren't you gonna turn around so I can dress?"'- there were a pile of clean one on the bed- bra, bikini ,trousers and blouse.

Jacob slowly started to walk towards me like a tiger chasing a prey and I backed away.-'"Do you have problem with men seeing you naked?'"- his smile made me both blush and angry.-''I only have trouble when lunatics are involved."'- my back hit the wall.-"How many men had seen you naked?"- he knew that he scared me to death and he decided to sit on the nearest chair. The personal aspect of his question made my blood boil and I responded with more bravery that I feel.-"I lost the count after 30."'- His eyes dangerously narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. Bravo, Amelia, let him believe that you have been with half of New Your, maybe that will cool off his crazy passion! In fact I have been with only 3 men, Ethan included but let the dark devil in from of me think the worst.

''In that case you will have no problem putting a show for me."- He chuckled and my cheeks burnt red like a tomato. I clutched the knot of the robe so hard and my heart was racing at the thought that he might come and just rip the cloth off me. Jacob saw my terror and said with gentle voice.-''Don't worry, dear. I know that you aren't that type of a woman. If you were, you would have tried to seduce Steven like hundred times, and he never lies to me." –And for my biggest surprise, he stood and turned around giving me privacy. I couldn't believe it- he actually did a thing I asked! The clothes were my size and they looked very expensive like.

''How long have you been stalking me?''- I asked to fill the awkward silence while I was buttoning the trousers.-"For 5 months.'- Jacob answered his back still to me.-"When I first saw you, you were helping your old neighbor with the groceries. I couldn't believe how much you resemble my Cassie. It's like you are her twin, but…""- He approached me and I can see in his eyes desire to touch me but his hand stopped inches away from my cheek.-"I'm sorry for the shackle, the abduction .But I had to have you."'- He smelt really good and I mentally scolded myself. I have to get away from here!-'"People must be looking for me. My mom, my boss, my friends…Ethan.''

"They are.''- Jacob saw the hope and joy in my eyes.-''I will release you when I decide."'- The burning desire to hurt him made me slap him with all the force I had. Jacob quickly switched from the caring, sane man to the deranged obsessive stalker as he grabbed my hands very painfully.-"Don't hit me again!''- I tried to break free, he was scaring me again and with more calm voice he said.-"'I wanted to make you happy, so I brought this.'"- He couldn't surprise me more – on the bed there was a laptop.-"I downloaded some of the shows you like. Maybe we can watch them together?''- And there it is again, Sane Jacob. I longed to do something, I got sick and tired or laying on the bed, walking, screaming and crying. But with him?-"I won't hurt you."- I nodded and laid on the bed, laptop between us. My kidnapper put the newest episode of Game of thrones on, he had downloaded some of Daredevil's and Penny Dreadful. Despite everything I managed to enjoy the show although I could feel him staring at me. By the end of one episode of Daredevil I had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jacob's POV_

I knew that bringing the laptop was a good idea. My bird must be very bored and I want to make it up to her somehow. When I saw what that shackle did to her delicate skin I felt so disgusted with myself –how could I do this to my Cassie?!No, her name is Amelia, and she fears you! But like she is her twin, even the voice is the same-sweet like honey. I met her one night when she helped her neighbor carry the groceries. I thought that my eyes are tricking me into seeing the face of the love of my life as the young woman passed me. I followed her to her home and on the next day to where she worked. The restaurant was cozy and that day she helped serving some tables. The young woman was so beautiful, hair in a ponytail, apron on .I used my powers and she looked my way and came to ask for my order. With a smile, Amelia said that she will prepare the dish and when she brought the delicious looking plate, wished me bon appétit. Vampires can eat human food and it was very good .Since that day I began stalking her wherever she went- parties with her friends Tamara and Camille, shopping .There wasn't a part of her routine that I didn't know and I became obsessed with the girl that was a spitting image of my wife. Cassie …I still dread the night I was turned. Vampires came to our home, killed all my servants, I tried to fight them but one bit me and Cassie saw it. With my last breath I managed to yell at her to hide, run. Cassie obeyed, eyes never leaving my face and with last ""I love you."", ran to hide. The demon, enjoying our misery, made me drink from his wrist, saying that it will give me my life back. On the next day I woke up in an empty house, filled with corpses. Desperately searched every room for a clue from my love and I found her in the attic. My wife must have locked herself up and pierced her heart; the dagger was still inside her chest. She wasn't bitten and I cradled her body in my arms and cry like I never did before. I tried to do the thing that demon did, but her eyes never opened, a loving smile never bloomed on her lips. I had been clutching her cold body close to me for days, hoping that my prayers would awaken her, but the insatiable thirst for blood made me attack the first villager I came across. And seeing the same beloved face, I knew that I had to have her. The abduction and the followed chaining was the most stupid thing I have ever done but she didn't stop to fight, hit. When she saw what I was- she nearly lost it. So I thought that maybe her favorite shows can ease her nerves and it worked. At first Amelia was sitting stiff, but she began enjoying the episode and during one my bird finally fell asleep. I gently tucked her in, caressed her hair and after leaving a note for her, left the room. Her parents had called the police, her boss is worried too, her friends, her coworkers...And Ethan. The charming doctor with British accent. She started seeing the tall, lean man and Mia seemed in love with him. The doctor treated her well; they went to karaoke bars, restaurants. I was mad with jealousy when they kissed; danced, made love .I had to restrain myself from taking her, killing that man! But here was something different about him, he had something beastly in him and I realized what it was one night-Ethan, was a werewolf! Amelia was dating werewolf, a species that I always considered as lower. The young doctor hid this other side very well and I couldn't tell my bird that I'm not her first encounter with the supernatural. That would ruin her. She glowed around him, trusted him and I can't take that away.

"Jacob, we missed you!''- Jessica _**(Author's note: Mila Kunis)**_ pulled me into a deep kiss while Rose _**(Author's note: Emma Stone)**_ licked my neck. The two vampiressess were my lovers for years but after I took Mia I've been neglecting them.-"You smell of that human!"- Rose grimaced while Jessica hissed.-"'Why you don't let us see her?"'- I had commanded them as their maker to never enter the room Amelia is in, and they can't disobey my order. The girls don't know who my prisoner looks like and they better never do. - ''She will replace us!"'- Rose hugged my middle and I sighed while kissing Jessica on the nose.-"'No, no one could ever replace you, darlings. The human is just for food, I don't desire her."- Biggest lie I ever told. I don't know how to approach Amelia, tame her and the girls that now were busy removing my clothes are also a problem.

 _Ethan's POV_

Amelia is missing and I regretted not going to the restaurant that night and just walk her home, drive her, anything. But I was busy convincing my dad, Derek _**(Author's note: Daniel Craig)**_ , that I was free to date whoever I want. Father thought that Mia will be terrified of what I am and he wanted to spare me the heartbreak. But I love her, and I had planned to introduce her to my family and when I gather the courage, to my secret. Amelia is really sweet, kind and makes me smile every time I think of her. I dread the day I have to tell her about my nature, I was born like this, my whole family is. I really hope that Amelia won't run away! And I was 100 % sure that she was taken by something supernatural. That night I tried to trace her, but my love's unique scent mixed up with something different, a foul stench and my eyes flashed in blue. Vampire! There is no mistaking their smell, supernatural beings recognize each other and to my kind vampire's scent was the most disgusting. And my Mia was with him! My father gathered the family, our friends and we began searching the town and the surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the new chapter .Enjoy and if you want, review. :)**_

I woke up and stretched with a groan. The room was empty and I was glad that I don't have to face Jacob, no matter which mood he is in. I tried the door but it was locked and I regretted now having any lock picking skills. And if I kick it, it might attract someone's attention. The window was out of the question, I was ordered not to jump from it and my fear from heights made me give up that idea too. With the corner of my eye I saw a note on the table. It was from the obsessed vampire:- _ **''I'm sorry for all I've caused you. It was never my intention. To make things right between us, you will dine with me. We will take this slowly"**_ _'_. I crushed the piece of paper into a small ball and threw it across the room. On the nearest chair there was a red dress with V-neck, sleeveless, knee long. He wants me to dress up for him, have dinner and pretend that he didn't kidnap me, chain me! I kicked with force the chair. But if I refuse to do this, Jacob will just command me to, use his powers and again achieve his goal. My gaze fell on the portrait on the wall and I touched it sobbing.-"He must have loved you very much, Cassie. But you wouldn't recognize him anymore."-My face was staring at me with the same calm expression and I sat on the ground, my body shaking. My eyes lifted up once more to the painting and the nearest bookshelf. Maybe I should entertain myself while waiting for my abductor. Wiping my tears I pulled one book out, a romance novel and the wall started moving. The whole bookcase shifted with a creak and I stood there staring at the appeared corridor. But of course a vampire's lair will have secret passages! But where does it lead to? To his room or …With taking a deep breath I descended the three steps and head down the corridor. The lights were on, and I could hear my every step and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard a giggle, coming from one room on my left. It was a woman's laughter, followed by another voice. Other prisoners or more vampires?!The door opened revealing a dark-haired young woman in slim jeans and pink top who attacked me and pinned me to the wall.

"I told you I smelt a human, Rose."- Her fangs popped up when she spoke. The other, red-haired in very short blue dress showed up and hissed.-'"Do you know who she is, Jess? She looks just our Jacob's wife on that awful portrait."- Our Jacob?!They were his lovers! I kicked her and she released me with an angry cry. I ran to the room but they were faster and Rose locked the door behind her. Breathing hard I took the lighter from the bed, where it laid next to the cigarettes and held it as I weapon.

''So that's why Jake ordered us not to go to that room!''- Jess was about to jump on me but I lit the lighter, -''If you come any closer, I will set you on fire. May be we can negotiate."'- The girls laughed.-' "What possibly you can offer us, other than your blood?"- Rose's eyes flashed red and before she can order me I said quickly. - '"Jacob, all to yourselves. Help me escape and he's all yours.''

"What do you mean? Don't you desire him? You are his wife after all.""- Jessica took a step towards me but I didn't move.-'"Look, girls. I may be his wife's twin but I'm not her. Do you think I wanted this face? Do you think that I wanted to be abducted because I look like someone's dead love?"- Rose crossed her arms.-"Our Jacob is probably showering you with gifts and his love."- I laughed so hard that my stomach ached.-'' you are mistaking.'"- I looked around-the room was big and filled with expensive furniture and it seemed the crazy stalker had pampered very much the two young girls in front of me.-"if you call love chaining me to the bed for two days.'"- I rolled up my trousers and the vampiressess saw the wound and the marks left by the shackle.-"'or he shows his love and passion to you like this?-"'I rolled up my sleeves and the bruises caused by his strong grip were evident.

'"Why Jacob would do such a thing?''- The girls must have defeated their possessiveness and jealousy because in their eyes I saw compassion.-'"Because I hit him, because I don't want to be here. Because I have a life, I desperately want to return to. So I'm offering you a deal. I know that you are close to him, and my presence will only make him ignore you. And you don't want that. So help me escape and I promise I won't try to steal Jacob from you, you will never see me again. I just want my freedom back.""

Rose bit her lip nervously. - '"He will get mad if we help you.""

''I will do it.''- Jessica firmly said.-"He is on business in the town and it's the perfect time.''-"'Jess, are you insane! He will kill us!''- "He hid the truth from us and he even abused this girl. I was in a relationship like this as human and I can't let this happen again. We have a deal.""- I smiled for the first time here.

"Thank you. I'm leaving Jacob in your capable hands."- Part of me was afraid that the girls are playing with me and they will call the obsessed man but I have to try. Rose went to pick up my handbag and I gladly clutched it to my chest. Jessica grabbed my hand, told me to hold tight and black wings spread out and we flew into the sky. I pushed the hair of my face and breathed the fresh air. Jess landed near one park, it was getting dark and luckily no one saw us.-''Thank you."- I managed still dizzy from the flying.-"He won't give up on you. Jacob will hunt you down again."- She was right and I knew it but faked a smile and said.-"At least I have to try, right?'"- We said our goodbyes and Jessica disappeared into the night. I opened my bag to get the phone out but the howl froze me. Wolves? In New York? I looked around when the howl got closer and with terror three wolves were approaching me. - ''No!''- I yelled and began running but froze again when one grey wolf cut my way.-''Don't run, Mia!''- The animal said with Ethan's voice. I took a step back but the wolf shifted before my wide opened eyes into my boyfriend. I screamed again and the last thing I remember was Ethan's face above me as he lifted me in his arms.

 _Ethan's POV_

I sensed her scent and immediately shifted into my wolf form and ran to the park, following the distant smell. And there she was! My heart ached at how beautiful she was and how much I missed her. My dad and our friends followed me and gave her quite a scare. I had no choice but to reveal my secret to her and she fainted. Amelia seemed very fragile as I carried her to my home and laid her on the bed.

"We must check her for bites.''- My dad gently removed the hair of her face and neck and for my joy there was no bite mark. Her heart was still beating .I undressed her and my blood boiled when I saw the wound on her leg. - ''My girl was chained like an animal, dad!''-Her delicate skin was torn and the shackle's prints were visible.

''I'm afraid that's not all.'"- Dad gently touched the bruises on her arms and I saw red. That leech, whoever he is, had tortured her!-"'He will pay for this!'-I kissed her lips and stayed at her bedside, her hand in mine while sleep finally bested me.

 _Jacob's POV_

''Did you help her, Steven!''- I had pinned the young man to the wall, my hand nearly crushing his neck and he had trouble breathing. Amelia, my bird, was gone! But the door was closed, she hadn't jumped from the window, so that leaves there people who could have aided her. I had searched the house three times and she wasn't here.

''No, Jacob, I hadn't been to her room."- I commanded him as his maker and he told me the same thing, I dropped him, growled ''Sorry."" And rushed to my lovers' room. The door opened with force and the girls exchanged worried looks. My Mia's scent was here and I made a threatening step towards them.

"Which one of you did it? And why!"-"'Why did you hid from us who she is!"-Jessica replied and I lifted her by the throat. -''Because it's none of your business!''- I applied pressure and Jess struggled in my hold.- ''Let her go!"'- Rose jump on my back and bit me and with a growl I dropped Jessica and Rose fell on the ground.

"I did it."- Jessica coughed and her voice was raspy.-"'you abused her and I couldn't let her go through this again! You have no right to treat her like that because she looks like Cassandra.""- I was speechless and sat on one chair eyes never leaving the dark-haired's ones.-'"You may punish me, but don't hurt Rose.'"

My other lover crawled away from me and helped her friend up.-"'I pitied the girl, too. She was so desperate to get away from you that she offered us a deal.''-Rose's words hit me like a blow in the stomach and I left their room, consumed by guilt. I don't know if I should punish them, kill them .Mia's absence hurt me more than I thought .But I bitterly admired her courage .I will find you again, Amelia, I thought as I was clutching the red dress.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jacob's POV_

Amelia hadn't returned to her apartment this night but she probably will. Wherever my beauty spent the night she will come home eventually. I know where her parents live, but she wasn't there either. I didn't search the house; I just rang the door and compelled her father to tell me if his daughter is there. The man started crying, saying they haven't heard from her in days, called the police but so far no sign of her. I ordered him to forget about this conversation. I threw one vase at the wall and yelled. How dare she run away from me! Rage burnt in my veins and I smashed the glass table and my palm started bleeding but I ignored the pain. I pulled the glass piece and watched as the blood drops stained the beautiful soft carpet. Can't she see that we are meant to be?!I went to her room and opened the wardrobe. I could sense her perfume, the whole room smelled like her, vanilla and coconut - and I ripped the wooden door out. How dare she conspire with my lovers, how dare she escape my grasp when I decided to take things slowly?!I sat on her bed and ran a hand from my hair. I will spare the girls, they had a point-I had abused Mia but she gave me no choice! I wanted to explain our history, court her right, make it up for the abduction, tell her that I couldn't stand her seeing that werewolf but she lashed at me like a wild cat, began hitting and scratching. And if she thinks that this is over, Amelia is in for a surprise. I won't give up that easily on her! A vicious, predatory smile appeared on my lips and I stood up. Let her come here, I will leave the brave young woman a little present. Something that may convince her to give up and surrender to me, to what we had, will have. You can run, Mia, but you can't hide!

# # #

'" _My love, thank you!''-I carefully touched the diamond necklace that Jacob placed around my neck and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My curly hair was cascading down my shoulders and the necklace matched perfectly the purple dress I had put on for the ball we are attending that evening. My Jacob's hands were resting on my shoulders and our eyes meet in the mirror. -'"It's beautiful, dear.'"- My husband smiled and began placing soft kisses on my neck.—"Not as beautiful as you, my bird. My Cassie."- I responded by locking our lips into a passionate kiss.-"You are my life."- My handsome man whispered when we parted._

I woke up and I found Ethan, asleep in the chair near the bed, his hand near mine. His dark-blond hair was ruffled, his white shirt was half-buttoned and he looked so….normal .But he wasn't, the thought made me scream and he woke up, startled.-"Mia, don't!- I had grabbed the book from the night stand ,and it hit him in the shoulder. -"Let me explain, baby!"'- Ethan backed away and missed the flying deodorant.-"'Explain?!You were a wolf, baby!'"- The young man managed to rip one statuette of my hands and put it carefully on the bed.-''Calm down. You are still in shock.'"- I tried to slap him.-"Damn right I am! I was a hostage to a vampire, because I look like his dead wife! My boyfriend is probably a werewolf! I just had a vision! Why shouldn't I be in shock?!"-Ethan stopped my hand and pulled me in a tight embrace, despite my struggling. I began sobbing and buried my face in his shirt.-"I wanted to prepare you for this moment, for my family's secret but…"". - The young man said, gently patting my hair.

We were interrupted when someone entered and I heard a deep male voice.-"You seem like a really feisty one!''- He offered me his hand, blue eyes twinkling and I immediately liked him,-'"I'm Derek, his father. I wish we had met under better circumstances.""-I shook it as one woman entered and scolded the men.-"The girl is probably starving and you didn't bring her breakfast! Hi, I'm Grace ( _ **Author's note: Rachel Weisz),**_ Ethan's mother. Don't worry.''- She said when saw the mess I've made.-"'I was telling Ethan to finally get the guts to tell you. From what he told me about you, I was sure that you will react like this. Come.""- With I smile the kind woman led me to the dining room and I was delighted to see pancakes, coffee, bacon and eggs. Grace poured me coffee and I took one pancake.-"Thank you"'- I said between bites. Like me, the cute doctor had moved out in his own flat.

''Is your whole family werewolves?''- Yes, dear,"'- She replied but her son cut her off.-''Mom, I'll tell her everything about our family tree but first -to take care of her problem''- Ethan sat next to me and despite my fear from what he is I wanted his touch and comfort.-''I want to call my parents.'"- Ethan brought me my bag and I began dialing. My mother was scared and worried and I tried to calm her.-"Mom, I promise I will stop by and explain everything."- She ended the call still sobbing. I wiped the tears in my eyes and began telling my adventures finishing with the vision I experienced minutes ago.

"Bastard!''- Ethan cursed and his green eyes flashed blue for a second and the word came out like a animal's growl.

"I'm afraid that you really were his deceased love."'- Grace offered me a boiled egg.

''Where do your parents live? He may come after them.'"- I said the address and Derek made a call and sent one of his nephews, Marc, to keep an eye on them. I thanked him but my boyfriend's question confused me.-'"The vampire told you that he had been in your apartment. Do you have a spare key somewhere or…?''

That psycho could have compelled me anytime to let him in but I recalled something. I was dressing in the locker room at the restaurant and after finishing a call with Ethan, found out that my keys were missing. Maybe I misplaced and I began searching the place up. Finally, Clara, one of the waitresses, helped me find them and they were near the bench in the locker room. I had laughed and gave that to my forgetfulness, I often search for minutes something that is right in front of my nose. But now, with everything, it all made sense.-"'He has a duplicate of my keys!''-Ethan pulled closer my shaking body.-""I have to go there now!"'- No way in hell, Mia! You are safer here!''- I wanted so bad to argue with him, he had been hiding from the start but I was so tired and scared. All this tough facade drained me out and I prayed that this is a dream but the pain in my leg was real.-"but I need some stuff!'"- Ethan kissed my cheek and it felt so good.-""I will go, Amelia. Just tell me what you need.''- Derek wrote down my list and after I handed him the keys, he left the house. Grace made me a herbal tea, and began a small talk, trying to give me some sense or normality, anything besides crazy obsessed vampires, caring werewolves, past lives. I thanked her- I needed to feel like this again, even for a while. Ethan was hovering around us; never saying a word but he often touched my hand .His ringtone startled me.

Ethan answered the call and whatever he heard, made him say.-"What?!How did that happen?!"- I tried to get the phone out from his hands but he started walking around the room, his face paler and paler from every word his father said across the line. Ethan's mother placed a hand on my shoulder but I was sure that something awful happened, otherwise my boyfriend won't avoid my gaze.-"What does it say? Send it to me.''- After a beep he reserved a picture and after he looked at it, his jaw stiffened and finally met my eyes.-"'Amelia, you better sit down.''- Ethan sighed, kneeled in front of me and squeezed gently my hands.

"The vampire, Jacob, had been to your flat. The windows are shattered, some small furniture –broken. Dad said that some of your clothes are torn and all around the place and he barely made it inside because of the police around.'"- I barely found the courage to ask.-"What happened?'"- I may have squeezed his hands a little too much but Ethan didn't flinch.

"Mia…your neighbor…Mrs. Jenkins…"- He ran a hand through my hair.-'"Is killed…slaughtered."- "No!''- I wrapped my arms around his neck hoping that it isn't true. , the nice old lady living in the flat opposite mine, who had a granddaughter my age, dead because of me! The same lady that treats me with her amazing caramel cookies, I had cooked for her sometimes, cared for her cat, while she was away and I had caused that sweet woman's death! Ethan patted my back, whispering comforting words as I wept for the hell everything became.-"'I'm afraid that's not all , baby. That bustard left you a message on your bedroom wall.''- I looked him in the green eyes and accepted the phone he handed me with dread. And what I saw, made me let out a heartbreaking scream.

The letters were painted by blood, my neighbor's blood and they were big and spread on the whole wall. The message was threatening and it froze my blood. It was short and simple:" _ **More people close to you will die if you continue hiding from me '".**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The new chapter is here. :)**_

Ethan was tapping nervously on the wheel while we waited for the green light. I was still wiping my tears from the meeting with my parents. They were embracing me so tight and I thanked God that I can see them again.( _ **Author's**_ _**note: Patricia- Nicole Kidman and Samuel-Hugh Jackman**_ )

"You shouldn't go there.''- He said ,eyes on the traffic. On the way to my flat, we stopped by to the restaurant. ''Cara mia, you are alright!''-Alfredo hugged me and I told him a changed version of my adventures, the same one I told my family. That some creep kept me up in his basement and I managed to escape by knocking him out. I can't tell my religious ,kind parents that vampires, werewolves are real, past lives and such. I thanked my boss for not firing me and promised to take the next shift. That's when Ethan growled and I dragged him out before Alfredo sees his eyes or claws. We've been fighting in the car .-"That bastard threatened you and everyone around you and you want to work!''.-"What do you suggest that I should do-hide for months, leave the country and spend the rest of my life on some tropical island?!He wants me ,he will hunt me down no matter where!'"- He shot me and angry look.

"I'm not going to hide in a cave because of that maniac!''- My boyfriend gritted his teeth but remained silent. We've had this argument and I won. I wanted to see how my place looked like, I felt guilty for the death of my neighbor. Ethan shook my shoulders roughly while we waited for the green light.-"If you think for a second, stubborn woman, that I will let you live in that flat, you are mistaking. I will hide you in my parents."- So I can endanger them?"'-He had laughed then.-"They are pretty tough, Mia.'"

'"So when are you going to tell me about your secret a bit more?''- I asked the man next to me to cut the tension. I know he wanted me to hide ,and kill the vampire himself but I was never the cowering type. I admit that I haven't expected Jacob to act so soon and murder innocent old lady because she lives next to me and we are close. Ethan sighed and started the car when the green light appeared.-"Well, first you must know that some people have this gene that can change them into werewolves. Vampires just get bitten before they die and drink blood and they end up with fangs and insatiable thirst for blood. Well, we are different. At least that's how my grandmother explained to me when I first shifted."'-''So I can be one, too or…?'"-Ethan looked at me and smiled.-"If you had even one werewolf in your family, then –yes. The gene can pass into you. But I know your family and you are not like us.'"

I rolled the window down and let the warm sun heat me because this talk was chilling. All the time spent in the vampire's grasp I missed the warmth of the sun and this car was suffocating me. I hope I don't develop claustrophobia .-'"So who was the ancestor with wolf genes in your family?"- I didn't think I could lead such conversation so smoothly and accept the idea that creatures roam free around us.-"Well, my great –great grandfather on my father's side, Jonathan Blake. In the times he lived, people believed in demons, ghouls and they called a priest to exorcise him. From I heard from my grandmother, they chained him and began spraying him with holy water and chant the Bible. It's a myth that werewolves only change on full moon, it can happen anytime as long as the person learns how to control it."

I shrugged trying not to imagine his ancestor chained to a tree, bed or something with a bunch of priests around. Ethan continued with his story.-"So dear old Jonathan got tired and pissed at the priests and he with ease broke the chains. The only thing that stopped him murdering them, was Vanessa, his fiancée, who rushed into the room. They both fled the town, and married here and had two wonderful sons who inherited the gene. And this ability passed into me."

"But you said that a werewolf has to learn how to control his beast side ?'"- My head was pounding and I rummaged through my bag for painkillers I have there.

"Yes, for my ancestor, the love for Vanessa helped him into having a semi-normal live.""-He winked at me and I answered.-''How romantic! And for you?'"- ''Well, my first shift happened when I was 14,it hurt like hell. You can't imagine the feeling ,your bones ache like you had broken them all and the nausea is horrible. But my father taught me how to control, and with time the pain disappeared. Now the change is like putting on a coat."- I wanted to ask him what powers does he have, but I chose to leave this another time .-"So you werewolves marry humans or…?''- Ethan quickly kissed my cheek before stopping the car in front of my residential building.-""During the years my family reached the decision that it's best if we don't date humans. It always ended bad-heartbreaks, suicides, miscarriages. Dad was against me seeing you, because you might ran away or go mad when you find out. He insisted I court some of the local girls our species."

"'Well, good for you that I'm a vampire's reincarnated wife and apparently supernatural is my destiny after all. Didn't some wolf girl get your attention?''- I asked when we entered the elevator.-"No one is like you, Mia. You got under my skin from the first moment I laid my eyes on you."'- we kissed and I wasn't afraid of him anymore. It still hurt that he lied but I understand him. When we reached our floor, I saw Diane ,Mrs. Jenkins's granddaughter- a pretty red-haired with green eyes. When she saw us approaching, Diane pulled me into tight embrace.

"Oh, My God, Amy! Who could have done this?"- the police was still here and one of the officers came our way.-"Are you Amelia Gordon, her neighbor? Your parents called to inform us that you have returned. I want to ask you a few questions.''- I knew that this will happen, I can't tell them that I know the killer! I took a deep breath, put a smile on and answered.-"I'll be happy to answer all of your questions but …."'-Ethan interfered and the officer told me to come to the police precinct tomorrow to identify my abductor .-"'Thank you ."- I muttered to him after I promised to check on Diane later. Derek opened my front door and I looked around and froze-my whole neat place was absolute catastrophe.-"I have succeeded to wash the blood from the wall but…""- I walked pass Ethan's dad and stepped on pieces of glass, my table was broken, the windows were just holes in the wall, the green curtains-torn into shreds. The TV was Ok, but the stereo system was a complete mess, the books are torn apart ,the pages covered the carpet. My clothes were on the floor, torn and my eyes watered when I picked up my favorite jacket. The bathroom had the least damage-the mirror was broken but the cosmetic was untouched. My bedroom was the worst- the writing on the wall was almost gone, thanks to Derek who patted my shoulder and gave me a chair to sit on, because I was about to collapse. The wardrobe, the night stand-they were just tiny pieces of wood, the bed was the only spared furniture here. The laptop surprisingly was at one piece and I shaking, accepted the glass of water Ethan gave me. They were talking about calling a locksmith, a repairman but it turned foggy for me. My home was ruined because of the twisted love of some vampire had for me, my neighbor killed, more people threatened. And it was because of me! My ringtone nearly gave me a heart attack and it said Unknown caller as I.D.-"Yes?"- Ethan put a hand on my shoulder and I met his eyes when I heard the most hateful voice.-"Did you received the gift, my bird? You shouldn't have escaped. It made me very angry."

"Listen, freak!''- My voice raised and octave and I didn't give the phone to Ethan despite his efforts.-''You had no right to murder my neighbor, she was the sweetest woman! And stop calling me your dead wife's endearment!''-He laughed and it sent shivers down my spine.-"You remembered! So you know that it is your destiny to be mine.''- Jacob said gently and I nearly dropped the phone but Ethan saved it and yelled.-"I will rip your head off!"'- they exchanged more threats but it was too much…everything was too much…and I fainted in the hands of Derek.

 _Jacob's POV_

I throw the wine glass at the wall. That werewolf is with her and he dare to threaten me?!That mutt! When Amelia is my arms again, I will chain her ,seal the secret passage, the windows. I will feed her, bathe her, give her treats if she behaves and soon she will be broken and purring like a kitten .Steven won't help her, he is more afraid of me. And the girls-I will order them to not aid her in any way, maybe even not talk to her. Mia will be dependable only on me. The blood from the old lady barely satiated me and I craved another human, the thirst started to take over.-''Jacob?''- Rose hesitantly entered and I welcome her warm body with open arms. Soon Jessica was wrapped around me too.-"We are sorry, Master.'"- I had pulled them out from the gutter, one from an abusive relationship with a criminal, the other-was a drug addict and a thief. I gave them purpose in life, new beginning, strength .-'I forgive you, darlings."'- Soon Amelia will throw herself in my embrace like that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, guys. Sorry if I have some mistakes. Enjoy. :)**_

 _That blonde woman stared with interest my husband as we walked down the street. I had often caught the effect my dear Jacob had on ladies and now that woman flashed him a smile but he leaned and kissed my cheek.-"Don't worry, my little bird. I will never cause you this grief."- Jake said later when we were laying lazily in bed, covered with sheets.-"I know but it still pains me."- My husband silenced me with a gentle kiss.-'"And I don't like the way men stare at you, wanting you."- I got on top of him and kissed his nose.-"I am only yours, my love."- ''I know, Cassie,"'_

The sudden flashback made me grab the countertop and the knife I used to cut the onion fell on the floor. I breathed hard, trying to shake the feeling of his lips on mine, the softness of his skin, and how my previous self adored the bastard that trashed my flat and killed my neighbor. Cassandra is dead, you are Amelia!

'"Mia, how are you?"- Antonio and Margaret, the other chefs approached me and the woman supported me because I was about to collapse again.-""Bring me some water!''- My hands were shaking so bad that I nearly dropped the glass but Margaret helped me.-"You need to rest, Amelia. Take some days off to recover, please.""- They were right, and Ethan was too. I was too stressed out to cook, to pretend that everything is fine. But some stubborn, foolish part in me, wanted to occupy myself with things that I love, and sustain the illusion that my life hadn't become some supernatural show. I thanked my colleagues, talked with Alfredo and took the rest of the week off. I changed into the locker room and went to Ethan's cousin, Valentine **(** _ **Author's note: Chris Evans**_ **),** who my boyfriend put to guard me today. The young man was really nice and I tried not to picture him with claws and shifting as a wolf. - "'So are we leaving? By the way, the dessert is amazing!'"- He said, after he tried the cake I had baked.-"Yes, I took the week off. And thanks, I appreciate it.'"- "'Here, you seem in a better need of chocolate than me"". - Valentine pushed the plate to me and I picked the fork, smiling weakly. I really wished that chocolate can solve our problems, like with magic. I was in desperate need of magic right now. I had drunk two coffees today but the wonderful hot drink didn't ease my nerves. The first coffee was from a vending machine in the police precinct. My father had come for a moral support and the whole time I told my story, he never let go of my hand.

"I was waiting for the taxi when this guy came and put a cloth over my mouth and I was drugged. I woke up in his basement, chained .He only untied me to use the bathroom but he kept me drugged most of the time."'- I had said then, and the police officer wrote down my statement.-"I managed to escape after I knocked him out with one statuette.""- I had told how the abductor tried to feed me; they examined my cuts and bruises. I tried to create a story, sticking to the truth and I really hoped the officer believed me that some guy abducted me for his sick fantasies. I left the detail about my ruined flat; my father doesn't know it, too. But when the officer made me describe my abductor ….I got creative. I can't really send the police after a vampire and mix more innocent people into Jacob's sick obsession. I pushed down the guilt that mom and dad aren't aware of my ruined home but I didn't know what to do! How can I tell him about an insane man, stalking me for months, a vampire, who in blind rage trashed my flat and murdered my neighbor? Jacob, that bastard, left me with only two pairs of jeans, one skirt, two dresses, and my winter coat. At least he had the kindness and decency to spare from his wrath my shoes, underwear and bras. But he had literally ruined my whole wardrobe! And my furniture- the fridge, the washing machine, the TV were OK, but most of my stuff were broken and I needed to buy new one. I had some wonderful memories in my place and that asshole took that from me! Ethan offered to pay for some things, but I refused. I let him contact a repairman to see if something can be saved but the chances are very little. How dare that man crush everything, kill innocent woman, because he loved me?!In the precinct I met Diane and barely stopped the urge to tell her how I feel guilty for causing her dear grandmother's death. But all I could do was holding her, as she wept.-"The killer didn't take anything, Amy! The money, the jewelry…they were all there! He just murdered her for no reason! And Snow is gone!''- The guilt was suffocating me but the fear of Diane hating me prevented me from blurting out everything. I was disgusted by myself how much of a coward I am.-""Are you ready?"'- Valentine pulled me from my daze and blinking; I stood up and took my bag.-''Yes, sorry, I …''- ''Don't worry, Amelia, we won't let him get you."'- The young man got in the car and I followed. Easy to say! Jacob had texted me and called me today. When I received the message, I was drinking my second coffee. :"" _ **If you don't want more people to suffer, just call me and I will pick you up.'"**_ I was fuming with anger as I typed and sent.- _ **If you want me so bad, come and get me, stop threatening people I care about. This is between you and me."**_

Few minutes after that, the phone rang and I had gone to the locker room to talk in private. His deep voice nearly got me out of my skin and I looked around half expecting him to materialize out from thin air.-'" This is the only way I can make you surrender. You will never come willingly."- Jacob wanted to play with me, to make me fear who will be the next target and to look over my shoulder with fear. I sat on the bench, trying not to show how terrified I am.-"So this is just a game?!Why don't you just come and take me and be done with it!'"-He chuckled and I clenched my fist.-"And fell into the hands of the werewolves?!I know that mutt has mobilized his entire family to protect you from me!""- I laughed.-""So you are a coward, aren't you, Jacob! It's not like chaining women and killing old ladies, is it?!''- "Think whatever you want, Mia. But playing with you is more fun than just rip you off that mutt's paws. I know that he placed you in his parents 'house, I also know about his cousin, the same blond that now is drinking coffee in the restaurant you work.'"- Oh My God, Jacob is near and he is watching me, us!-''But I'm not gone take you now, it would be too easy, the blond is no match for me, and there are so many people around.''

I raised my voice.-"What do you want, you maniac! You have two willing girls to satisfy your needs, so leave me be! And what did you do to the cat, Snow!'"-I could picture Jacob's smirk on the other side of the line and when I heard a meow, my heart froze. - '"So that's how it is called! Snow! Don't worry, the cat is fine- I thought that it will make you a good company; you like petting it. Amelia, no other woman can replace what Cassie was to me, and you will find out how gentle I can be. Because she was my moon …''- The sentence was so familiar and I finished it without realizing.-""...And the brightest star.""- There was a silence and the man said through tears.-""That was a part of my wedding vow. I am so glad you remembered it. Do you know why I called Cassie my bird?""- I had felt so dizzy and I laid down on the hard bench and closed my eyes.-'"Because she reminded you of a swan. You often said how delicate and pure she is. The first time you met, in the park, you thought that her voice was the sweetest melody and you often asked her to read for you and you stood mesmerized for hours."'- I didn't know what that came from but Jacob let a deep sigh and said.-"'You have your answer, Amelia. I want you, to get to know you. I started wrong, I know. I want you to stop denying your past and just surrender. I can take you very easy, but I won't t. You have to decide how more people will die. Can you live with that burden, Mia, or you will give up? I will leave you a day to decide.""- And with that, he hung up.

Now, as Valentine was parking in front of the house and Ethan pulled me into a big hug, I thought- what should I do?!I was never so confused in my entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jacob's POV_

" _I stand by you_ _,_ _cause every day and night I fall for you_ _,_ _I am next to you_ _,_ _I can reach the sky_ _,I_ _can bring the moon for you_ _,_ _can you hear me_ _,_ _can you hear my voice_ _,_ _I_ _can see your smile in_ _front of me_ _,I can see you like to play with me, I will have you till I count to 3…'_ '- was coming from the stereo system next to me **.(Author's note: a song from Akcent -Se thelo, if you want-give it a try).** This song is one of Amelia's favorites and described perfectly my feelings for her right now. After our first call, I went to her apartment and tried to track her scent but it so mixed with wolf's stench that I nearly vomited. So I focused on that awful smell instead and soon discovered the whereabouts of my Amelia. That mutt hid her with his parents and I stood for a long time opposite the house debating if I should just rush in and reclaim her. That would be too easy and Mia would still struggle with me. Cassie was sweet, kind and never opposed me. While Amelia was like a typhoon-she scratched, kick, and has a really big mouth. This little game of ours will help me break her more easily- her loved ones are her weakness and if I take them away, Amelia will break and surrender. She can't live with the guilt, it's already consuming her. I followed her on the next day by compelling a man to enter and dine at the restaurant and he told me about her werewolf guard. Our second conversation was more intense and Mia is already remembering some bits of our life together. Maybe it will take for me to kill another of her loved ones to make her so guilty that she will throw herself in my arms like a martyr. I gave her one day and soon the time will come for me to call her again to learn her decision.

# # #

I managed to retell our conversation with Jacob surprisingly calm while we are dining .I had helped Grace prepare the dinner, I had to do something with my hands, I just can't sit on the couch all day .Ethan knew that something happened but he didn't try to pry it out of me and I respected him for that. But now, after my story, he looked at me hurt.-"Why didn't you say anything, stubborn woman! Don't you trust me?"- I put down my fork and met his green eyes.-"I'm telling you now. But I had to cope with those sudden flashbacks on my own.''

Ethan reached through the table and squeezed my hand.-"We are in this together, Amelia! Your problems are mine!"'- Grace interfered with a kind smile.-"She needs time to adjust to all of this, dear."'- His mother poured me more white wine and I gratefully took sip from the glass. Yes, I need time! Days ago my life wasn't obsessed vampires, werewolf boyfriends, past lives and the death of my neighbor didn't give me peace. And I don't even believe in everlasting love! As a little girl, I had always imagined my prince, tall, handsome that whisks me away in his palace and we live happily ever after. But since I grew up, my view on men changed- I didn't idealize them anymore, they weren't the brave knights in the fairytales and on the movies. I knew that they can cheat, lie- all things that little girls don't see in Disney movies. And after one really hard and painful break up, I decided that maybe I should take time off from relationships, none of my previous lasted long and My only true love, if he ever existed, hasn't showed up yet. But then I met Ethan…and despite my intention, I fell in love. He really is a great guy, I though as I glanced up to him. He makes me laugh, can cook pretty well, none of my previous boyfriends could do that. And also Ethan played the guitar; I always liked men who can play on an instrument. But him being a supernatural creature, things I thought that only existed in the pages of books or on screen…I don't fear him, I don't fear his family or Valentine, but it still very hard to just believe in all of this.

After the dinner, I and Ethan went to sleep in his old room, he refused to leave me in my emotional state. Grace had showed me some of his photos as a kid and even then he was so sweet and had the same disarming smile he now used when giving me the night gown he bought .My dear past husband, Jacob, had destroyed my very expensive one and I seriously contemplated if I should send him the bills for all his damages. It was so ridiculous, that I laughed and Ethan looked at me confused.-"What so funny, baby?''- "Everything. Wolves, vampires, what else is out there-dragons? Maybe one can abduct me next?'"- The laughter soon turn into a flood of tears and Ethan picked me up in his arms and he lulled me, running his fingers through my hair.-"Why me, Ethan? What did I do to piss off the universe? I am a good Christian, I pay my bills on time, and I am not a slut."'- I clutched his shirt and inhaled his perfume.-"'I should give up and just let him take me."- I muttered after a long silence. Then Ethan grabbed my face and stared firmly in my eyes.-'' The woman I love, doesn't wallow in self-pity. She is a fighter."- ''But he knows where I am, and he just wants to play this sick game with me just for fun.""- Ethan kissed me on the forehead.-"I know, but you won't ever…ever think about going to him, promise? I know someone that could help.'"- My boyfriend laid down on the bed and his warm, protective embrace chased away my fears and I fell asleep like a baby.

On the next day we were walking hand to hand down the street, he was carrying my bags with the new clothes I had bought-some shirts, jacket and trousers. At least it had to do for now. - '"So where are we heading and who are these guys?"- "Hunters, they protect the town from all evil creatures.''- I stop mid tracks and shot him an amazed look.-"Hunters?!Like the Winchester bros?"- I was a huge fan of the show and always enjoyed the humor, and how the boys always find a way out. Ethan rolled his eyes at my excited expresiion.-''Like them. The Barnes family is one the two hunter families here.''- I had to match my pace with him, he was walking too fast. We stopped in front of one house and he rang the bell.-"'But aren't you supposed to hide from them or …?''-I know maybe it's stupid question, but this entire world hadn't existed for me that long.-"My family isn't a threat to the town. Listen, Mia…whatever you hear…""- Ethan grabbed my shoulders.-"'It happened before I met you.''- Ok, what the hell was that supposed to mean?!I had no time to wonder because the door opened with a burst and one young woman quickly pulled my boy inside and put a knife against his throat.-' 'How dare you show yourself here, Ethan Blake, after you dumped me?"'-''You dated her?!- The woman _**(Author's note: Jenna Dewan Tatum)**_ was very pretty and jealousy showed up its ugly head. Ethan managed to break free and was now standing between us.

The huntress shot me an irritated look.-"You must be his new girlfriend. Why did he bring you here?"- Ethan never taking his eyes off the knife and with one arm around my waist, said.-"'Listen, Monica, I know I have hurt you but I'm not here to quarrel. Amelia needs the help of your family, to beat a vampire, who stalks her.''- ''Well, well, who showed up, asking for help? The cheating wolf!''- One young man _**(Author's note: Sebastian Stan)**_ descended the stairs and when he came closer, he sent me a flirtatious smile.-"What are you doing with that wolf, sweetheart?"'- He kissed my hand and Ethan growled and his eyes flashed in blue.-"'She is mine, Robert!''- And with that he pulled me so tight to his body that I had hard time breathing. I freed myself irritated.-""So you cheated on her?''-Ethan looked lost like a puppy and tried to touch me.-"'- It happened before we met, Mia."- ''He broke my heart.''- The man, Robert, was restraining Monica from attacking the werewolf. I had too much of this and I headed to the door.-""Mia, wait, don't go!"- I yanked my arm free from Ethan's as Robert added.- '"Dump him and we will have a good time, doll. I won't ever cheat on you."- And then Ethan shifted and before the grey wolf jump on Robert, I yelled. -"Stop this!''- Ethan shifted back to his normal self and looked at me guilty.-""We…I came here for help. I didn't know about your past history and right now I'm mad at you, Ethan so drop the caveman act, I'm nobody's. And you…"'- I pointed at Robert, who shrank by my cold stare-"'I would appreciate if you don't hit on me. I'm not in the mood for this. If any of you wants to help me, fine, but if not-I'm leaving and you can tear each other apart, I don't care!'"- And with that I walked fast out of the house, breathing hard. Tears were fogging my view but I wiped them angry. Who needs men, a man got me in this mess in the first place! I will manage without them! I was about to cross the street when I felt a hand pulling me back and Ethan said gently.-"I'm sorry, Amelia, I want to help you.''- ''We will, too.''- Monica and Robert were behind him and with a sigh, I returned back to the hunters' house.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry if I have some mistakes. Enjoy**_

Jacob's POV

Amelia is very brave, I must admit- seeking a help from the protectors of the town-the Barnes family. She made me mad and if my plan succeeds, after I take another close to her, Mia will be one step from surrendering to me. I have to punish her somehow .The guilt is already eaten her, the man told me about her puffy eyes and how her hands tremble. He even took a picture of her with his phone and my beauty has changed. Amelia looked tired and stressed hair in ponytail and no makeup on. The death of the old lady affected her badly -Mia had lost her grandmother and Mrs. Jenkins replaced her. It was like my kitten had gone through all this again-the grieving, the despair. When my beloved comes to me willingly, to stop this bloodshed, we will flee the country. I have many estates in USA, but the ones in Europe are far away and it will take more time for the mutt and the hunters to find her.( _**I have a place in mind, a city I visited months ago**_ ).If she behaves and accepts my courting, maybe I will let Mia see the city, with me, of course. I had intended to keep her locked up, like before, but maybe some fresh air will make her more reluctant for my affections. And the house I had chosen is in a city that she wishes to see and Mia will hate me more if I don't let her out. It might be a great punishment, but I want to do something good for her and it will be the perfect ice breaker. The memories of our love are already in her mind, locked up and she just needs a little push to give in. But given her stubbornness …

Jessica laid her head on my chest.-"'You are thinking about her, aren't you?''-I smirked at the evident jealousy in her voice and kissed the top of her head. –"She belongs to me, as always had been.""- Jess began placing kisses on my face, as if trying to erase Amelia from my memory. Rose was in the bathroom, and she now emerged wrapped in a towel. The girls were grateful that I had saved them from their bad lives and they managed to share me but they often fought in the beginning. But they still see Amelia as a threat and I can't leave them here- the hunters might kill them and I was fond of them. And my lovers might make Mia jealous, and ease my way into her heart. I just have to figure out how keep them from killing each other.

# # #

I put the bags in front of me and sat on the offered sofa. Ethan had the nerve to position himself close to me and I backed away, I couldn't stand to look at him right now. His ex took the armchair, Robert remained standing. Monica was staring at Ethan with murderous expression and only the firm hand of the man on her shoulder stopped her from attacking the werewolf. I feel like a part from Latino soap opera. Meeting the ex-girlfriend and she looks like a super model from the pages of some fashion magazine, with dark curly hair and a total badass-Check. While my hair was on ponytail and my only makeup was a lip-gloss. Since all this thing began, I lost the will to make myself pretty, before this hell I never went somewhere without a mascara, lipstick and fixing my hair. But now I know that my face is pale, eyes red from the crying and if I wasn't forcing myself to eat properly, my diet would only be coffee, chocolate and if I smoked-cigarettes. So I know very well that compared to me, Monica is the more beautiful. Learning that the man you date had cheated on this same woman-Check. Which are the odds that he won't do it again and to me? Ethan was glancing at me guilty but he didn't try to reach for my hand. And adding the cute man who flirted with me when I feel like hell-Check. And to spice the things up a bit- a crazy, but handsome (I hate to admit it) guy is after me and the only help are the people opposite me. - ''Sorry about before. It was very unprofessional of us, but our mutual past got in the way of our job. Please, tell us your problem."'- Robert cleared his voice and said to end the staring and the awkward silence. Monica poured all the four of us some whisky and I thanked her- I desperately needed a drink, the huntress gave the glass to Ethan without sparing him a glare and I began.

When I finished, Robert said putting his glass on the table.-"'Well, reincarnations are a common thing, but in the most of our cases the people want each other.''- "'We know about the new vampire murder but we didn't know that you are the cause.'"- Monica added.-"Despite my hate to Ethan, I will help you, you had come to the right place. I'm doing it for the girl.""- She stopped the werewolf mid speech.

The man beside me got closer and tried to squeeze my hand but I didn't let him.-"What happened to werewolves don't date humans thing?''- Ethan gulped.-"Mia…""- ''In fact the hunters aren't exactly humans, Amelia. Our blood makes us immune to vampire bites, some minor spells."-Monica poured herself another glass but I refused. This secret world interested me and I leaned forward.-"You won't believe the things we deal with! Remember the fire in the library months ago? Well, that was some teenager dragon, who broke up with his girlfriend."-Robert, seeing my amusement, smiled.-'' A real dragon! What did they look like…?""- I felt like I had received a letter to Hogwarts, learnt that Santa Claus was real...But Monica interrupted the man's explanations.-"You can show her the books and everything, Rob. But her problem can't wait.'' And just like that I had received a message and when I looked down at my phone, my hunch was right.-"" _ **The hunters were a clever move, Amelia. For your boldness, your friend Tamara will die. I'm giving you 20 minutes to go to her place, if you do, I will spare her. You better come alone, or she dies right now."**_ I screamed and freed myself from Ethan's arms that he had put on my shoulder, asking me what's wrong. I grabbed Robert by the reveres and demanded him to tell me their address and with my shaking hands called a taxi. I pushed back Ethan, repeating only: 'I must go alone'', kicking Robert who tried to stop me, even Monica, who pulled out her gun and demanded to come with me to kill the vampire, but I ran to the taxi and shouted my friends' address. Behind me Robert was unlocking his car and the others were yelling at him to not let me loose. Oh My God, not Tamara! It was getting dark and the traffic was pretty bad, Tammy was close by, but still. The brunette, that will marry soon and looks forward to her honeymoon in Bali. I can't let her die! I shouted at the driver to go faster and the hunters were following us. Ethan was calling me like mad, but I rejected him any time. But the next call was from Jacob and I put the phone to my ear, sobbing when I said.-"What do you want, psycho! I'm playing your stupid game!''- He just chuckled.-"You see what happens if you break the rules, Amelia? I gave you a day to reconsider, not to unleash the Barnes upon me!""

-''Go to hell!"- I shouted and was rewarded by his kinder voice.-''So you still struggle?"'- I felt like a bucket of ice dropped over me and I was breathing hard, trying not to have another panic attack.-"I'm sorry, my dear, but you disobeyed me again. You could have spared yourself so much pain if you had only accepted your destiny.''- I hang up and throwing the money to the driver, ran to the building just as some man was entering. I didn't turn around to see if Ethan and the hunters were here, I only knew that I still have 4 minutes left and I hit the elevator button with full force. These were the longest seconds in my life and when Tamara answered the door, I sat sobbing on the ground.-"You are alright! Oh, thank God!'"- I embraced her and with joy saw that I was right on time and my friend will live! But something was wrong and I screamed as I saw the lifeless, drained body of her fiancé on the floor. His throat was sliced and the blooded knife was in Tamara's hand. –"'He made me do it, to punish you. I didn't want to!'"- She dropped the knife on the ground and hugged herself, breaking into tears. I dialed Jacob's number and yelled.-"You sick son of a bitch! Stop her!"- Tammy, repeating:"Jacob told me to kill myself. "', ran away from the flat and into the elevator to the rooftop. I pushed desperately the button on the second one, as the mad man whispered:''-Say you will give up and she lives.''- Before me Tammy was near the edge of the roof.

''Tammy, come here, please!''- I was pleading my longest friend, taking small steps towards her.-"I can't fight him, Amelia! His voice is echoing in my head!""I was defeated and clutching my fist, eyes on my dressed in nightgown, friend, whom I was going to be a bridesmaid to, and with my best pleading voice said.-"Please, release her! I will do anything, just let my friend live!''

There was a deep sigh on the other end.-"Put me on speaker."- I did so and it took all my willpower to remain standing. Tammy was shivering and tears still running on her cheeks.-"'Finally you surrender, Amelia! I was ready to let your friend be, but I can see the hunters entering the building, so…Tamara, dear, jump!"'- Everything went on slow motion, Tammy saying:"I don 't want to die.'', then spreading her hands and diving into the night. I ran to the edge but I missed her hand by a second and screamed as my friend's body hit the ground. People gathered around it and I grabbed the phone again.-''You will never have me, Jacob!" put the phone in my pocket and stared into the night. I was about to do something incredibly stupid, insane but I will never fell into his hands again, he won't win! Tamara, Carl, Eva Jenkins were dead because of me and I can't take it anymore! This is driving me crazy; I just want all this to stop and with one last player, jumped into the abyss.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for reading, favouriting and following! You are the best! Sorry if I have some mistakes.**_

" _Why did you do it? I can't lose you again!"-Arms were holding me into tight embrace and someone was repeating those words into my hair, the desperation making the smooth voice breaking.-"How can you be so stupid?"- The man was placing kisses on my cheeks, lips and hair, never letting me off his arms. His crying was the last sound I heard before I drifted to sleep._

With a sigh I rolled on my right side and snuggled into the cover. Wait ,a cover! Opening my eyes, I looked around and bolted from the bed. If Heaven looks like a classy room, with a huge bed, a big wardrobe and several vases with roses and orchids, then I am at the right place. But something tells me that I'm not dead and this room is pretty much real. And if this was my Heaven then I would probably be on the beach, sunbathing and some actor or male model would apply sun lotion on my back and we would swim and drink cocktails. And the warmth, the feeling of arms around me…Jacob! Oh, no! I muffled a scream and ran to the door and found it locked. I turned around and after I reached the window, pulled the curtain aside, and covered my mouth. The view was different from before, but the signs outside filled me with pure fear-I wasn't in the States anymore! I was on maybe third or fourth floor and the window was pointed towards a street in some neighborhood, but the language of the signs is what terrified me the most-it looked like Czech or something. No way! I slid down the wall and curled into a ball and tried to remember what the yoga instructor made us do to release the stress. But the breathing technique doesn't help when you are taken to another continent! How did this happen? The clock on the clock showed around 12 at noon, but how long was I here? Did Jacob just flew here or he used a plane? If we boarded on a plane, how did I …that bastard sedated me! I recalled a little sting and his hushing sounds, the hand that caressed my hair…I hiccupped and tears poured down my cheeks and fell on the white nightgown _."You are a fighter!''-_ Ethan had said not so long ago. How I am supposed to fight this, I'm in another continent, prisoner again! I'm not like you, Ethan, a super strong wolf, or a slayer, like your ex! It's a pure miracle that I haven't lost my mind yet!

I was ready to die, I really was. I was ready to go to him, to do whatever he wants, but he decided to kill Tammy because of his stupid rules. And I realized that the only way I can be free and insure everyone's safety, is to take my own life. I regretted never seeing my family, Ethan again but the guilt, the despair were crushing me. But I should have known better than to think that Jacob won't prevent my plans. I stood up, and decided to open the window and call for help-if I am somewhere in Czech Republic, maybe if I shout something in Russian, English, German, maybe…But then the door clicked and Steven pulled me away from the window. I tried to hit him, but the man pulled me closer to his body and just held me in a tight embrace. I struggled but soon gave up and began sobbing again and we sat on the floor, Steven never letting me go .I just needed comfort, warmth from another being. We stood like this in silence for a long time- me crying, burying my face in his shirt, and the vampire making soothing circles on my back.

"Where am I, Steven?''- I barely recognized my own voice, it was so weak and the man gazed into my eyes with his blue ones and said.-"In Prague.''- I began laughing; a forced laugh and he released me, worried.-"'Oh, that bastard!"- The irony-Prague was one of the European cities I wanted to visit since my coworker Clara showed me photos. I have on a wall in my place a map with the places I had been and wanted to see and Prague was on the wishing list alongside with Florence, Vienna, Venice and others. I wished to see the famous Charles' bridge, the old town square, the architecture, the Christmas markets _ **(they are amazing)**_ ,the Museum of chocolate _ **(it's actually a huge store with all kinds of chocolates you can imagine**_ ), and to try the traditional beers here. The very beautiful photos Clara showed me convinced me to go there and maybe with Ethan.-"'Where is he?"-''He is waiting you for lunch. But, Amelia…'"- Steven stopped me with my hand on the handle. - ''The girls are here, too. In fact it is why I am here- Jacob suggested that it's best if you have a guard …''-"To not let me escape! How thoughtful of him!"- '"Please, sit down. I understand what are going through and I was so mad what he did."'-"'Then why don't you help me!''- I pulled my hand from under his. - ''Because he is my maker and saved my daughter. I have known Jacob for 15 years, longer than the girls do. He found me robbed and stabbed at one alley and gave me another chance to live again. Jacob paid my daughter's treatment and I am forever in his debt. Jessica was being beaten by her boyfriend, some criminal; Rose was a drug addict and a thief before he turned them.""

''If that's your way of convincing me what a great guy he is, it's not working! Jacob murdered 3 people close to me! If a see him again, I will kill him or better-myself. I just can't bear him to touch me…''-Steven hugged me again, and wiping my tears, said.-"I know that you only saw his monster side, but your suicide attempt broke him- Jacob stood all night by your bedside, holding your hand. Vampires have more enhanced senses and the love he had for Cassandra, made him snap like this. I spoke to him and he promised to be more civilized. I'll keep you safe and I'll find a way to help you."'- The vampire before me was sincere and I got the feeling that I can trust him. - ''So what do I do now?'"-I don't want to face Jacob!

"Well, take a bath, and get dressed. Then I will escort you.""-I sighed and got up. Before I entered the bathroom, I asked the vampire before he leaves to give me privacy. - ''Hey, how come the sun didn't burn you when I pulled away the curtains?''- According to myths, vampires are supposed to sizzle in sunlight. Steven showed me his ring. - ''Well, normally without this, I will burn. It is enchanted by some witch Jacob knows.""- I recalled a similar ring on my abductor's hand .While I was rinsing my hair, I weighted my options. So, I 'm in Prague, a city I would probably never see now, I have no money, and no other person on my side here other than Steven. Why he wasn't the vampire who is obsessed with me? The man seems nice, not to mention good looking. I need to contact Ethan, despite the things from his past, I still have feelings for him and he would know what to do in a situation like this.

I dried my hair, put on some black trousers and a red shirt, combed my hair and after deciding not to wear makeup, I opened the door and Steven smiled. - '"How old is your daughter?''- I broke the silence as we were walking down the corridor. - '"Juliet is about your age, 23 and she works here, and I'll be a granddad soon.''- I squeezed his palm.-"That's wonderful! Does she…''- '"Well, at first I didn't tell her, but when I gathered the courage…I visit her every month. My wife married again.''- Steven added, predicting my question and I didn't press the subject any more, my sympathy for the man was growing, he just became more human.

''You said that you will never come back.""- Rose sneered and Steven stood protectively before me. - ''For your information, Jacob disagreed with my plan. And by the way, I like your shoes.""- Rose ran her fingers through her red hair and hissed at me.-"'Your compliments doesn't mean we will be best friends. Be glad that Steven is protecting you or …''- The vampiress left the threat unfinished and walked pass us. So much for the girls helping me again. –"'Was he harsh on them because…?'"-''Jacob nearly choked Jess, but they are his children and he is very fond of them. But he took some of their clothes, new phones as a punishment, also their credit cards."

Great, now the girls have more reason to be mean. Not that I can't be tough, but Jessica and Rose are super strong immortal beings, with possessive issues towards the man who abducted me again. I stopped in front of the door and looked at Steven for moral support. - '"How am I going to look at him?''- The man sensing my despair, held my face in his warm hands, and said reassuringly.-"You are a fighter, Amelia."- I nodded and turned the handle, taking a deep breath. Normally I would ran, hit, kick, scream, but I was too tired, too frightened that I'm in another country. Jacob broke me, but a little rebellious spark was still inside of me and I mustn't let him see it.

"You are finally awake.''- There were salads, a deliciously looking roast and cheesecake on the table. Jacob stood up and slowly walked towards me, and I couldn't help but think how dangerously handsome he was. His dark eyes never left my face, and with his black shirt half-buttoned, he looked…A memory of his lips on mine, of our nights together ran through my mind, and I tried my best to shook them off. I despise this guy, he ruined my life, and I mustn't daydream about him! Jacob was cuddling Snow, my neighbor's cat, and the man gave it to me carefully.-"Come, you must be hungry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest** **:** **W** **ell, I really hope the main character doesnt end up with the vampire, cause not gonna lie, the dudes bat shit crazy, and after everything he's done to her, he's just better off being killed. Even if he did a few good things in the past, it's really hard to overlook how terrible he is, and the girl would be crazy to fall for him at this point.**

 _ **-Me: I haven't thought about it, actually, who she will end up with. I'm glad you dislike the vampire; I wanted to portrait him like this-obsessed and murderous because the main character doesn't submit. It's actually what I have thought it would happen if you are being told that you are meant to be with a guy, because of past life, and he is very dangerous and crazy. If you find this story interesting, I will be happy to receive critics or suggestions. :)  
**_

I snuggled the cat to my chest and spoke for the first time since I entered.

''No, I prefer to starve to death than to spend another minute with you."'- His jaw tightened but I gathered the courage to turn around, but before I made a step towards the door, Jacob roughly pulled me back and I crashed into his chest.

"Hate me all you want, but you will eat!''- The fear I felt, was quickly replaced by burning anger, and I met with determination the vampire's dark eyes.-"Make me, I dare you!''

Jacob narrowed his gaze to my lips and smirked.-"Don't tempt me. If you don't sit and start eating, then I will compel you to sit on my lap and I will feed you. So choose, Amelia.''- The vampire released me and smiled when I pulled the chair and sat not very lady-like, slamming myself, and he took his own seat. Snow curled on my lap and I gained comfort by caressing the fur and the purring.

''I knew that the cat was a good idea."- Jacob poured me a glass of white wine and held his own, waiting for me to clink it.. - ''Have you been feeding Snow, water?''- I forced myself to raise my glass and meet his eyes. It's still hard for me to not bolt and punch him, and fear crept its paralyzing tentacles around my whole body. That man can kill me with an ease, the only reason I'm alive it's because of our past together and this stupid memories.-"Yes, I've been taking a good care of the little fur ball.''- Jacob tried some of the salad, and I managed to grab the fork without my hand trembling much and tried the salad and the roast.

''I know that you prefer this salad and also the one with more tomatoes.''- I chewed, avoiding his eyes. The vampire sensed my discomfort, but stopped himself before he grabs my hand.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so changed?"- I lifted my gaze and wiped a tear, Snow meowed and I gave the cat some of the meat. The Jacob I saw in my memories was kind, caring, funny, smart, and a dream husband, and it was easy to see how my previous self fell for him. But the man before me now…he still looked the same, but on the inside Jacob was pure evil, nothing like the man who read poetry to Cassie.- ''But you helped Steven, the girls? So why only I have to suffer from your dark side?!''-Jacob leaned through the table to touch me but I jumped from the chair.

"Amelia, sit down!''The vampire ran a hand through his hair and walked to me.-"If you touch me one more time, I will try to take my life again. I hate you!''- The man froze with hand near my cheek and backed away.-"You have no idea what seeing you jump from that roof did to me."-His dark eyes watered but I said, wanting to cause him as much pain as he did me.-"'It was clear I did it to get away from you. Why did you kill on a whim Tamara? I was with her when she booked the restaurant, chose the wedding cake and a bridal dress. I helped Carl decide if they should have a honeymoon in Bali or in Dubai. I loved to spend time with Eva, my neighbor, and you took all this from me!''- I slapped him with all my anger and he grabbed my wrist. - ''Sit down, and finish your lunch!"-Jacob's eyes flashed red and my body moved not on its own accord back to the table. We fed in silence for some minutes, and I hate to admit it, the meals were delicious. The vampire was sneaking glances at me, while I kept mine either glued to the plate or Snow, when I gave the cat some bites.

"I didn't want this to happen, but you angered me.''- "'Do you even hear yourself?!You chained me and you thought that I will throw myself into your arms! Of course I would escape from you! If you think I will play house with you…''-Jacob squeezed firmly my hand.-"When I saw you, I just couldn't let you slip away from me again! You are my wife!"- I blinked shocked and kicked under the table the man and his grip weaken and I pulled my hand back. - ''I, Cassie, was married to you centuries ago! I don't see a ring around my finger now, so we are not married!"

"To me you are still the same. Open up.''- Jacob held his fork before my face and after compelling me, I ate the offered piece of cheesecake on it."- Or is it because of that wolf? You prefer his paws on you!''- If Cassie could see what became of her husband, how dangerous he was, she wouldn't not believe her eyes. I fear him, and he knows it, I could see in his eyes.-"It's not because of Ethan."'-"It's all because of him! You reeked like him when I got you back."- I pushed the chair back and stood up, Snow safely cuddled in my arms.-"-I lost my appetite.' '-Good. Be a dear and put fancier clothes, maybe some dress on, and makeup. I'm taking you out to see the city and maybe The Museum of chocolate."'- I froze and Jacob approached me, smiling.-"You are joking, right?'- The vampire would never let my out without compelling me, and he did the same thing.-"I'm not. I thought that maybe chocolate will cheer you up and I know that you want to see the city. Don't worry, I will take you to Florence, Venice, anywhere you like. But please put at least lipstick on, and do something about this tan, you are pale as a sheet. I like your natural beauty, but you don't look well."- The caring look in his eyes made me sick but I couldn't resist the compulsion and I headed towards the door. But before I left, turned around and said.-"You did this to me, with your twisted love! If Cassie was here, she would spit in your face and commit suicide before marrying such a man! I don't know what changed you, Jacob, but you are rotten inside. You can order me all you want, I will never love you! I hope Ethan and the hunters find me soon, and kill you!''- I was satisfied when Jacob threw the empty wine bottle at one of the walls and pushed the dishes on the floor and they broke into tiny pieces.

 _Ethan's POV- the previous night_

Amelia rejected my calls but the direction the taxi headed was familiar-Tamara, her friend, lives there. We reached the building and I pushed the button to the floor. Robert loaded his gun, while Monica held a stake. Seeing my ex was awkward- I cheated on her, but if I didn't know her family was better than the other hunter one-Hayes, I would never ask for her help.

When we reached the floor, we found the flat empty, front door unlocked.

"The vampire was here.''- I said while staring at the lifeless Carl.

"There is a knife with blood on it. Maybe someone fought back or the bloodsucker made them kill each other.''-Robert bent and checked for bite marks the body. - ''He wasn't bitten like the first victim, the old lady."'

''What kind of a sick..?''-Monica said and I added.-"But where is Mia?''-We turned around and heard screams and quickly rushed outside. Some man was running, and talking on the phone with the police.-"What happened?"'- I asked when more people appeared.-"A woman jumped from the roof!''- A mother answered, ushering her children inside the apartment. - ''The police are on their way."-Someone said but I rushed into the elevator and my heart was about to jump from my chest. Please, don't let her be Amelia! But the body belonged to her friend, Tamara, and I wondered what happened.

"Amelia was on the roof, I think this is hers."-Monica handed me a bracelet and I recognized It.-''Yes."'- The vampire has her! I tried to locate Mia through her scent, even that vampire's stench but I couldn't .

"There is a way, but we will need a blood from her relative."-Robert said as he started the car. I have to tell her parents everything about me, all of this!


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, look who showed up- the mistress of the house!"- Jessica was blocking my way to the bathroom, evil smirk on her beautiful face. The vampiress gave me cold stare and I bet that complements won't help me.

"Move, Jessica, I have to brush my teeth."- I tried to not let my fear be shown and the urge to obey Jacob's order, to make myself pretty, was so strong that made my stomach stir.-"Why should I? You are stealing Jake's attention."- The woman popped her fangs and to make things worse, as I backed away, Rose appeared behind me and said with malice.-"He cooked for you, and ordered us not to intrude on your family lunch. Nice little kitten."'-Snow had jumped from my hands and the red-haired picked it up and cooed. - ''Give Snow back!"- The woman disappeared from the spot she was and appeared on my left, while the dark-haired smirked at me and I screamed because Rose pulled roughly my hair.

"It would be awful if something happen to it."- Jessica said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her and I almost felt her fangs pierce my neck, when someone shouted.-"Let her go! Now! ''- The vampiress licked my throat and said, glaring at Jacob.-"Why haven't you made her one of us, yet? Or you prefer your little wife pure?"- The man got to us in seconds and ripped me away from her grasp and I fell into Steven's hands, who appeared behind me. The man steadied me as Jacob slapped Jessica.-"I'm warning you! One more act like this and I will forget about my connection with you, I will banish you! Both of you!'"- The vampire lifted by the throat the two girls and their struggled.-"She doesn't want you.''- Rose managed to say, her eyes never leaving her lover's face.-"Don't you love us?"-Jessica said between coughs and the vampire finally weakened his hold and the girls fell in the ground. I was squeezing so tight Steven's hand but the man didn't flinch.-"I should have been here, I'm sorry.''- I nodded, eyes still on the scene before me- Jacob towering before the two young women, who looked my age. They were only protecting their territory. If Cassie was here, she would be jealous that her husband shares a bed with those attractive women, but I…The vampires irritated me, true, but I certainly wasn't jealous. Jacob is a murderer, no matter his handsome features, and I still tremble with fear in his presence despite my attempts to act tough.

"You are my children, and I enjoy your company, I care about you. It will cause me so much pain if I have to send you away, but if you continue to threaten Amelia, I will have no choice."-''Please, don't, Jake!"'- Rose crawled to the man and hugged his waist, while Jessica rested her head on his shoulder.-"I love you."-The man freed himself off their arms and said sternly.-"Go to your room, I will deal with you later.''-The young women rushed pass me, sobbing. I supported myself on the wall, because I was a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry…''-Steven began but Jacob cut him, walking towards me.-"It's not your fault, Steven. The girls just need a little discipline."- The vampire touched my cheek and I backed away, saying.-"Don't!''- The urge to obey his order was overwhelming and Jacob supported me before I collapse on the floor. -''I can tell you not to obey and you can rest, Amelia."'- The murderer's hands on me made me shiver and as I met his dark eyes, whispered only.-"No, I want to go out. No matter that you will compel me; I will go mad if I stay here."- I was begging the vampire and I hated myself for it. But now if I spend more time here, I will end up curled into a ball and crying all day, alone with my thoughts and guilt. I just needed fresh air, something to take my mind from this hell.

"Fine, Steven, escort Mia to her room."-Jacob removed his hands and after he put a strand of hair behind my ear, the man turned around. The other male vampire supported me while I entered the bathroom and stood outside, giving me privacy. .My hands were shaking as I splashed water on my face. Today is Eva Jenkins's funeral and I missed it. I promised Diane that I would be there and I failed her. I sat on the bathtub and ran a wet hand through my hair. I will miss Tammy's and Carl's funerals, too. A sob left my lips and tears began to fell down .An image of my dear, now dead, people in coffins made me sick and I threw up. Steven entered and he helped me clean myself up, caressing my hair. The vampire held me while I still sobbed for my loved ones.

"Damn!"- I groaned when the urge to obey Jacob hit me with full force in the stomach. Steven helped me to stand up and wrapped one arm around my waist and we walked to my room.-'' I will be outside if you need anything."- I returned his smile, strained my shoulders and opened the wardrobe. After rummaging the clothes, that looked brand new and my size, I picked up a knee-length purple skirt and black T-shirt with V-neck and as I put them on the bed, I covered my mouth to muffle a scream. There it was my bag! I quickly poured down the content– my phone was gone, my keys too, also the money from my wallet. Jacob had left everything else-my makeup, my favorite perfume…I picked up one torn picture-it was of me and Ethan, eating cotton candy at the local fair. We had asked one woman to take it, and we got it developed for both of us. I had pictures of the blond man on my phone, but I carry this one with me, since things between us got deeper. The photograph now was without Ethan kissing me on the cheek, and I missed the man. Despite his nature, my heart still aches for him. Yes, he hid being a werewolf from me, he cheated on his ex, and I don't know the details, if their thing with Monica was serious. But Ethan made me feel alive, and believe in love again and if I get out of this, I will have to decide what to do with him. My hands were shaking and I often paused while putting on mascara. The police had called me yesterday to tell me that they found a man that fit my made-up description and I have to identify him. And while I am here, they might start to call me, and search for me again. My parents will be worried sick, I had promised to have dinner with them today, and the repairman will also appear by the end of the week. I might lose my job, I worked so hard to fit in, and I like Alfredo as boss, my coworkers. My life became hell and it's all because of that man! If Jacob had approached me as any other normal human being, simply by saying hello and asking me out, and if I hadn't been with Ethan-I would have said yes. If I hadn't know how much damaged and evil the man is, if he acted like he did with my previous self, I bet any woman will be infatuated with him. Jacob is a very attractive man, like a dark angel, and with his past kind, charming self, he could easily win me. But now the man causes only fear, anger and hate and I snuggled Snow to my chest.

 _Ethan's POV- the previous night_

Monica had stayed with the police. The hunter families work with the police, the court, and any other institution here. They cover up the deaths, the incidents caused by all supernatural beings. If someone sees any supernatural activity, the hunters erase his memories with a potion and everything is back to normal. I wanted to explain to Mia about this, about the secret Council which includes the mayor, and other important people in the town, who are aware about this hidden world. I wanted to tell my girl all of this, to simply hold her, to have her back!

I was glad that Robert was with me when Mia's mother opened the door. Doing this with Monica will be awkward, her brother still looks at me coldly, but his job as a hunter obligates him to help me. And I haven't forgotten how he flirted with my Amelia but all of this can wait. My girl's parents asked where she is, and looked at me like I was mad when I told them everything. I had no other option than to shift and scream filled the room as they saw my wolf form.

"This is all real, and your daughter needs you."- Robert said as I shifted back and met their horrified faces.

 _ **The next chapter will be a little tour of the town. :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is the next chapter; there will be more sightseeing in the next one. Enjoy. :)**_

 _Jacob's POV_

The girls really pissed me off! How dare they lay a finger on my Amelia and scare her to death! I will punish them but when I return home, maybe spank them a little so they can learn to respect my orders. Rose and Jessica were now wailing in their room and their sorrow both angered and make me regret yelling at them. For a vampire, the ones he turns, no matter the gender, are very important. They form a connection, soul one, and right now I feel the young ladies' pain. Rose and Jess loved me, I enjoy their bodies, but my heart was a cold as ice ever since Cassie left this world. Through the centuries no woman, no matter how beautiful, could break the thick layer of ice around my heart, I've become soulless. I couldn't leave the young women, the hunters would kill them, and I became fond of them. They were always so eager to please me, but love is something that I forgot what it was. Steven was my only friend and I trusted him to protect Mia, he was loyal to me. I had helped his kid, now a grown woman, because I could never have children, thanks to my nature. And the man's sorrow for his Juliet made me think of how much I wanted a child from Cassie. Now, that Amelia is in my grasp again, maybe it's not too late- a witch friend of mine, that once created these daylight rings, has a potion that can enable me to make children. Mia will bare my kids, the thought made me smile as I waited her to come out of her room.

# # #

With one last look at the mirror, and after I checked Snow and the cat was curled into a ball on the bed, sleeping- finally opened the door. Jacob stood there, a rose in hand and he handed it to me.

''You look wonderful, Mia.''- I accepted the flower, forcing myself to look in his eyes and not to pull away when the man kissed my hand.-"I did my best.''- The fake smile I sent him, made him frown and after caressing my hair, he said.-"Please smile for real for me, my dear."-"Go to hell!'"- But I couldn't disobey and Jacob took my hand in his, happy with the result. His palm, the very sight of him, made me nauseous and on our way to the elevator, my knees buckled and the man pulled me closer, arms around my waist.- ''Amelia, I want you to become better and just relax."- Again with the hypnotizing and after swallowing my tears, I felt a wave of peace wash over me and suddenly I breathed more freely and my steps –more steady. When we found ourselves on the street, I welcomed the sun light and the people around. _Don't yell for help or try to run away._ Jacob's voice reached me inside my mind and I couldn't fight the order again despite that I had freed myself from his hold but sending him a death glare, enlaced our hands again. So now he can control me in my mind! _Yes, I can do much more, my sweet._ The man smirked as we took one street and I yelled mentally _-Stop reading my thoughts, Jacob!_

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You are so intriguing."- I glanced at him, trying to match my pace with his.-'' I bet. But I would really appreciate if you don't delve in my mind. It's creepy.'"- I looked at my hand and exclaimed.-"Oh, no, my bracelet is gone."'- The silver chain must have fallen somewhere and I gulped.

'"I will buy you a new one. Come."- And that awful man began dragging me to one jewelry store but stopped when I said.-"'It's a gift from my grandmother, a very old, family treasure. You can't replace it."- The vampire wiped one tear from my cheek and whispered our foreheads touching.-"I deeply apologize, my love.''- His warm breath, so close to me, made me back away and the man nodded and we walked in silence. To distract myself from another nervous breakdown, and obeying Jacob's order, my eyes were on everything around me. The architecture is really nice-buildings in gothic style, very colorful, streets narrow. There were tourist groups around, leaded by their guide and they were taking pictures with phones or tablets. I had always enjoyed traveling, the feeling of being in another country, experiencing another culture. I remember the first time I left the States. It was after graduation and me and Tammy went for two weeks in Santorini. The water was great, the views, and the food, especially the baklava. We had gone several times to tavernas, drunk ouzo, danced sirtaki. Me and her had made a pact back then- the first one to get married, has the other one as a maid of honor... And now she is gone...I would have cried again but the vampire's compulsion makes me so calm, that I just couldn't.

"I never meant to hurt your friend. But you being away from me after I found you after so many years…"-"'Stop with the mind thing already! Nothing you can ever say can fix this."- We had passed by some pastry shop and one woman was holding a stray with chocolate candies on, and she offered us to get some. The bonbon was really good, with hazelnut and the lady asked Jacob to take one, too, addressing him as my boyfriend. I nearly choked on the sweet but I had seen the glances- to everyone here we are just a good looking young couple, holding hands, walking down on the narrow streets here.-"It's really delicious.''- The man added something in Czech and the woman laughed, replying. .-''Come, I have something to show you."- The vampire licked his fingers to get rid of the chocolate and again had to match my pace with his, but seeing this, Jacob slowed his steps and let me dictate the speed. - ''Where are we going?''- We had stopped in front of some souvenir shop and I mesmerizingly touched one of the fridge magnets with excellent views from the city. God, I love to buy souvenirs – there were cups, T-shirts saying I love Prague, postcards, tray ashes-absolutely everything with tourist sights on.-"Well, Prague is a city full of places to see, but I think for today the Old town square should be a nice start."- Jacob's eyes never left my face as I lifted one snow globe with the Charles's bridge and shook it.-"You like this, for you I will lower the prize a little.''- The shop's owner, some blond young man, flashed me a smile, but the vampire quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the shop.

"Hey, why did you?!- The man said through gritted teeth.-"He was flirting with you.''-"'He just wanted to sell me the globe!"'- Yes, the man seemed interested but, but it's a trick merchants always use- shower the customer with compliments and he will buy.-"The man wanted to get inside your pants, Amelia! I read his mind- he was lusting over my wife!"'- I stopped and looked him firmly in the dark eyes.-"For the last time, we are not married! I'm not engaged, nor in any connection with you, so stop with this entire possessive attitude!'"

Jacob kissed our enlaced fingers and this made me wince but I couldn't move away. _Well, I don't like it when…,_ he sighed in my mind, and I replied him telepathically, because I know he was listening. _Spare me the'" every man wants you" speech!_ The vampire said this time out loud. - ''Well, you are very beautiful, Amelia. Don't tell me that you don't like being adored?"- We crossed some street, the gentle wind moving my hair, and I was like drunk of this place- I could hear different languages, tourists drinking something in small glasses.-''It's called mulled wine ,I will buy you some. Why you don't have any good opinion on men, Mia?''- I rolled my eyes, still following with gaze some train, the tourist type one. That awful man has to learn how not to read my thoughts!-''Well, let's see- I've been cheated at, dated some always broke asshole, been lied a lot. My current boyfriend is a werewolf with a really hot ex, and now I am your prisoner. Not the type of men a woman can wish for, right?''- I smiled while some happy couple in a carriage, kissed.-"Maybe you have always searched for someone…''- The man bought us a mineral water and handed it to me.-"Let me guess-you. "'- I said eyeing him after I drank some. -''I would never have taken you to my ex for help, like the wolf did."'- I squeezed his palm again, so that bustard doesn't have to order me and replied, staring at some very nice building, which Jacob said it was the Municipal house. - ''Ethan is a very nice man, and there is nothing between him and Monica.''- ''She is very ….appealing, but if that helps you .I know you felt betrayed and jealous.''- Jacob lead us under some arc and he was right, damn him! But I was more worried that Ethan would cheat on me, if that stunningly hot woman couldn't keep him, how could I?-"'You are thinking so low of yourself, Mia. Every man will be lucky to have you. I know, I was married to you."- Jacob stopped and he put gently a hair behind my ear.-"'I would have spared you so much heartbreak, if only I had met you sooner, years ago. Nobody knows you better than me.''- Not that voice, not the same voice he used to propose to Cassie, and when he said his wedding vow! Not that sweet, smooth voice that made my previous self knees go weak, and look dreamily at the man in front of her! I closed my eyes, because if I couldn't see his face, maybe the words won't affect me that much. A sigh escaped me as his thumb caressed my lips but thankfully someone's phone rang and pulled me out of my daze. What am I doing! This guy is messing with my mind, and I stepped on his foot and he grimaced.-"If I had met you years ago, you would be obedient, Mia, and would love me. Cassie is still inside of you, why do you struggle?''- I saw a sign ''Museum of chocolate", at the end of some street and replied as some Chinese tourists passed us.-"Because I'm not her, no matter how much we are alike.''- "But you remembered me, minutes ago, part of you wanted my kiss. If you were mine all these years ago, I would have treated you like a queen, you wouldn't have to work, and I have enough money for three lifetimes."- I stopped again and smiled grimly.-"You must have me mistaken with your pets, Jacob. I like my work, my way of living, and no man can order me or make me a housewife."-His jaw stiffened and his dark eyes pierced me.-''You women with your emancipation! I'm offering you a chance to be pampered like you deserve, to just enjoy life!''- That chauvinistic pig! With all the things he did to me ,I have to add the oriental way of thinking- for me to be just a pretty thing, which spends time in shops, Spa's ,waiting for her man at home! He wasn't like this with Cassie; Jacob encouraged her to study languages, and was really proud when his wife began studying Medicine. Again I was surprised how much he had changed, what made him so cold?

The first thought that crossed my mind when I entered the museum, was that I want someone to lock me up in here! This place was huge and every chocoholic dream- I freed myself from Jacob and began exploring. The place had many shelves filled from bottom to the top with ever kind of chocolate candy you can imagine. As I huge sweets fan I nearly drooled over the chocolate bars with strawberries, hazelnut, caramel, honey, chocolate figures in every shape, tons of bonbons, cookies, truffles. It's a paradise, I thought, as I went to a section with marzipans with hazelnut, cappuccino flavor, tiramisu flavor and many more. -"Pick whatever you like, but don't worry, we will come here again."- Jacob wrapped one arm around my waist and some old lady, smiled at us, thinking that maybe we are very in love. _I want to go home!_ The vampire grimaced and replied telepathically _. Your home is with me, not with that wolf! As for your parents, we will take him with us._ I had cursed him in my mind as I walked around the shop-there is a café in here, but I didn't want to sit. Jacob bought what I said through gritted teeth, paying with the local money-koruna or Czech crown, and he squeezed my hand tight again. I was fascinated by the markets on the square but the vampire dragged me to some building, the Old town hall. - ''We will see the markets later, I promise. But this can't wait."- There was a huge crowd gathered around the building but the man found a place.-"Look up to the clock, my sweet.'"- The vampire hugged me from behind and his warm breath in my ear made me tense up. He explained that's it called the Astronomical clock and as he described, I could see, squinting my eyes one round circle with the zodiacal signs on, the roman numbers, the Arabic ones, figure of angels on both sides. It looked golden, and I regretted not having a camera-all around me people were taking pictures. The statue of The Death, a skeleton, began ringing the bell in its hand and above the clock two small doors slid open and different figures began rolling on-the Apostles, as Jacob whispered in my ear. I watched stunned at the animation- not only the rotating Apostles, but the Death still ringing, and the other colorful statues shaking their heads. The whole thing lasted about 30 seconds or so, and I clapped as the rest of the crowd. - ''It happens every hour."-"It's really amazing.'"- I was still looking, memorizing the beautiful crafted clock as Jacob's voice reached my mind. _Kiss me, Amelia. A real kiss._ I tried to fight it, but my hands wrapped themselves around his neck, his holding me tight. I wish I could pull away, but my lips touched his and I responded the hungry kiss Jacob gave me.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ethan's POV_

Amelia's mother probably thinks of me as a demon, beast that can eat her alive. Her father tried to hit me, but with an ease I blocked his attack. - ''Please, I mean you no harm."-"You had dined with us!"- Patricia Gordon backed away from me.

''Please, you know me."- I had expected this reaction-the fear, the pure horror and it pained me.

"Listen, you are not helping your daughter like this! She is in the hands of a dangerous man, a vampire, and you can help us!''- Robert tried to calm Mia's parents again.

"I love Amelia, help me save her! I'm not the real monster!''- Her father stepped forward.-''What do you need?''- After we took some of their blood for the spell, and after me and Robert explained as best as we could to normal people about this world, Monica made the spell. My ex poured the blood over a map, chanted and the blood drops got in a line, pointing towards Czech Republic, but which city? The capital ,or a smaller one?

# # #

'' _You are very beautiful, Lady Thorn."- Stephanie, my maid said as she combed my hair. I smiled at her but the butterflies in my stomach didn't stop. - ''Master Thorn loves you very much."-''I know, but I'm still nervous."- I stood up and looked at my reflection- the peach colored nightgown, the fabric smooth like a lover's touch. Stephanie put some perfume on my hair, and after a knock on the door, the girl bowed and exited. I took a deep breath and faced my husband. My heart skipped a beat at how handsome he was as Jacob approached me. - ''You look…"'- My husband swallowed hard when he took my whole form and the butterflies returned with full force. Tonight was our wedding night and I haven't been more nervous in my whole life. What if I can't please him, what if he doesn't find me…?-''What troubles you, my little bird?''- Jacob caressed my cheek lovingly.-"That you may not..."-"My love, relax."'- My husband kissed my lips gently.-"You made me today the happiest man alive by becoming my wife."- I wrapped my arms around his neck and let his kisses ease my maiden fears._

I pulled away from Jacob's arms and stared at him with wide eyes.-"What happened, Amelia?''- The cold version of the man from my vision stood before me, his hand again grabbing mine. -''I saw our wedding night.''- I shook my head to block the images from Cassie's first time, and how gentle the man was, how my previous self trembled with pleasure by his touch.-"'This is insane!''- "I really wish I was your first, too, Mia.''- The vampire leaned and his lips ghosted over mine. - ''I don't."'- His jaw clenched.-"How long will it take for you to understand that we are meant to be?"'-His dark eyes bored into mine, and the fear that he won't ever let me go, made me shiver. Jacob saw this but I freed myself from his hands.

''I don't have feelings for you! You are a murderer and…""- But the man silenced me with a harsh kiss.-"You may think that you love Ethan, but your destiny is with me. Only me.""- _But I am in love with Ethan!_.I responded as I bit his lip and we pulled away, breathing hard.-"What that wolf gives you?"-The vampire's eyes flashed red for a second and his grip on mine shoulders was bruising.-"He treats me well, the first decent guy that I ever met. Ethan is nice with kids, funny, cooks well.''-Jacob laughed.-"And the fact that he is ten times stronger than any human being, doesn't bother you? Or the fact that for him to shift completely, your sweet Ethan had to hunt animals in the woods, like the beast he is? The perfect doctor didn't tell you that, did he?"- The vampire was taking pure satisfaction from my confused expression.-"I don't know what you are…"- Jacob kissed my hand and we headed hand to hand in hand back to the markets. The markets consisted of brightly decorated wooden huts selling traditional handicrafts: glassware, jewellery, embroidered lace, wooden toys, metalware, ceramics, scented candles, hats, gloves and scarves, and puppets and dolls beautifully dressed in traditional at least dozens of huts with souvenirs. But the markets are not just about shopping. People can observe traditional foods being made- hams were roasted on spits, there were barbequed sausages ( _klobása_ ), and cakes and pastries prepared in front of you. _You see, beloved, werewolves are more savage than you think. Your innocent Ethan had this gene in him which can be triggered by some anger outburst, very powerful emotion. But werewolves can change completely if they spend time in the wild, like the predators, eat animals and…-Stop, I don't want to hear anymore of this!_ The image of Ethan devouring animals made me a little sick. Is this true – my boyfriend didn't share about when he first turned into a wolf. He only said that it was painful. We stopped in front of _Svařák_ _,_ mulled wine as Jacob so kindly explained to me as he bought us some .The plastic cup was hot and I carefully held it. Tourists were all over the square, looking at the gift shops, laughing. How can they be so carefree when creatures such as vampires, werewolves and God knows what else, walk amongst them?-'"The Barnes family didn't explain about the hidden world, am I correct?"- I glanced back at my captor, after carefully taking a sip from the liquid. It was delicious, warming and sweet.-"No, there wasn't a time for that.''- Jacob removed a hair from my face and answered. _You'll be surprised to learn that in every town, there are vampires, werewolves, warlocks, ghouls, every creature that is there in the myths. Even dragons, they look just like you and me, but if provoked they can breathe fire and even can fly._ I went to one hut that says _Trdelnik. –_ "That's _Trdelnik-_ traditional cake and sweet pastry. It is made from rolled dough that is wrapped around a stick, then grilled and topped with sugar and walnut mix."- Jacob asked me what I wanted and I picked one to be filled with Nutella. It smelt delicious and I took a huge bite and asked telepathically. _But how come no one ever saw something?_ The vampire replied after throwing the empty cups off. _That's where the hunters appear, Mia. In every city there is at least one hunter family that works with the authority there._ –''So the conspiracy theories about secret orders, councils are real?''- The vampire nodded. - ''Yes, that's how your city works, Mia. You have some here.""-''- Jacob wiped the chocolate from my chin and licked his finger.-"Don't touch me!'' – I snarled at him, calling him as many bad names I know in my mind. His eyes narrowed. _Don't talk to me like that ever again! From now on, you will address me as my love, honey or beloved, understood?_ I gulped, how I wish I could kill him for everything but I could only nod. - '"Yes, beloved.''- The words burned my tongue but the man smiled.-"Very well. Do you like this?''- Jacob pointed at some souvenirs. For the past hour we had looked around and I was fascinated by most of the stuff- the beautifully crafted dolls, countless souvenirs. .On one place they made potato chips on stick and the vampire acting like a caring boyfriend bought me some. There were very nice replicas of the Astronomical clock, dolls with traditional clothes, coffee cups, magnets. People were smiling, drinking the wine, taking photos, just enjoying the day. Jacob led me away from one place that sold Czech beer.-"I have a better plan for us, my sweet. We will come here again."-I wanted to protest, the crowd made me calm, although my abductor's hand never left mine and this contact made me shiver. So I just walked beside him, bags with souvenirs in one hand.-"Tell me, my love, how do Rose and Jessica fit in our epic romance?''- Jacob kissed my cheek and I tried not to back away.-"Well, for my kind, the ones turned by us, are like children, we form a connection.''- But they sleep with you?"'-""Are you jealous, Mia?''- ''"You wish, beloved." _It's not my fault that the girls find me attractive, but I don't love them._ -""The one I can ever love is you, Amelia.''- That man again with his voice that shook me to the core but this time I didn't let him affect me that much _. Honestly I don't know what to do with them, but they definitely will be punished for scaring you._ -"Thanks, my love.""- I swear every time I say this, his smile goes wider. What changed him like this? The centuries, the loneliness, what caused this madness? Cassie would have comforted him, running her fingers through his dark hair, but I simply wanted him dead. We stood in front of the Charles's bridge and gasped. Even when it was getting dark, the bridge was crowded with people. Jacob showed me on some ark behind us the crests of the royal families, carved with gold in the stone. On both sides there were statues, 30 as Jacob so kindly explained as he took the bags from me. He pointed me at the images of saints, told me the legends. How I wish I had camera!-''This is the statue of St John of. Nepomuk. John of Nepomuk was a priest in Prague under King Wenceslas IV (son of Charles IV). The priest received the confessions of the Queen. Unfortunately for John of Nepomuk the King was a very suspicious man. He wanted to know the Queen's confessions which Nepomuk would not reveal, not even to the King, because it would be against his commitment of confidentiality. Nepomuk was therefore executed by being thrown into the Vltava River from the bridge and you see how shiny his image is-if you rub the bronze plaque, you will one day return to Prague.""- I carefully touched the statue and wished for one day to really return here.

Some street artist wanted to paint me, saying that I have an exceptional beauty, Jacob's hold on my hand was really crushing as we past him. - ''It hurts, my love.'"-He roughly pulled me closer to him.-"'Why do you attract so much male attention, Mia? Are you doing it on purpose?'''- I stared at him fuming with anger.-"Yes, that's my goal in life.''- The man kissed me, biting my lip enough to draw blood.-"'If you are smiling at the men, stop! Don't give them lusty eyes, understood?"'-''But you told me to make myself pretty, honey.''- I sent the vampire a sweet smile. - _Yes, but for my eyes only. You shouldn't have chosen something so revealing, Amelia._ I stared at Jacob with disbelief. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the clothes, but in his confused mind maybe I am dressed as a stripper or something.-''Funny, my love. You are the one that picked them. You have two girls at home, but I am the lusty one?'"- The vampire kissed me again, gentler.-"'They are just a distraction, my companions before I found you again. I love and desire only you. I just don't like when men stare at what is mine.""- I wanted to scream that I will never be his, but fear stopped me. _That's why I don't want you to work, Mia. You will meet men and someone might try to steal you away from me._ –''Too bad for you, my love, that I have a dream to open my own restaurant some day.'"- This dream of mine made me sad, Jacob won't ever let me fulfill it, he wanted to lock me up in a golden cage. The man tried to kiss me again, but I backed away and he didn't try again. So I just walked and really admired the statues, the view of the river and the city at night. Young couples were laughing, speaking on foreign languages; Prague looked mesmerizing with all these lights. I will definitely return here, the atmosphere was amazing, the tall, colorful buildings, souvenir shops everywhere. Jacob had explained me about the Christmas tree on the old town square, which lights up according a classical music. But I will never return here, the vampire won't ever allow me.

The Vltava river appeared before us, Jacob had booked us a dinner on a boat, a cruise around the river. - ''I thought it would be romantic."'- The man kissed my hand as I boarded the cruise boat. Inside the place was well decorated, some gentle music filled the air, other couples took their place.-"'Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Thorn, your table is ready, follow me.''- The waitress led us to table-there were roses and lit candles. Jacob pulled the chair for me to sit, and I would have replied something bitter, but stopped myself. The vampire ordered red wine, Czech beers and some local food that I couldn't pronounce. He at least had the decency to discuss the menu with me, explaining what which was.

"I have to use the bathroom."'- "'Here, I will show you."'- The kind girl led me, but _Don't ask for help!_ reached me. My hands were trembling as I washed them.

"Can you help me, dear? My granddaughter bought me this, but I can't…'"- A nice old lady pated my shoulder, holding her phone. -''Can you please dial this number for me?''- The lady gave a piece of paper and I couldn't believe my luck! The woman must have sensed, because she asked.-"Do you want to call someone, dear? Go on."'- Can I really do this? My fingers quickly typed a message to Ethan with my current location, I had memorized his number, it's similar to mine, clicked send. My breath hitched when the message was delivered and I hugged the old lady and dialed the number she wanted.- ''Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me!''- ''You seemed so distress, dear, that it pained me, my granddaughter is your age. Come, wipe those tears."'-The nice old lady smiled at me and I thanked her again.

The boat was moving and I managed to control my emotions while sitting back at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Guest**_ _ **:**_ _ **This story does make sense that no woman falls in love with her abductors who killed her friends and destroyed her life. Good job.**_

 _ **Me: Thank you so much. :) I am trying to keep it real, I don't know if I always succeed. Enjoy the new chapter.:)**_

 _Ethan's POV_

I barely slept and so did Monica. My ex tried again and again the tracking spell, but it never revealed more specific location. I simply couldn't rest until Mia is safe in my arms. Her mother managed to shut her eyes, leaning on her husband's shoulder, and the man drifted into sleep early in the morning. Robert made me and Valentine coffee and maybe put some herbs in it, because I managed to get a 2 hour sleep.

On the morning, we took the plane to Prague; Monica finally managed to locate the town. I took with me Robert, Valentine, and dad, I wanted to leave my ex, she was tired, but she insisted and I gave up. I managed to change my shift with my coworker. As we landed, we began to search the city, but it was really big and I couldn't trace Mia's scent, or the vampire's. There was a time maybe I sensed Amelia, but we ended up running in circles. The hunters used their spells and narrowed the search to two neighborhoods. But then when I was on the verge of a breakdown, I received a message from an unknown number, signed by Mia, with name of the street.

# # #

I lifted the beer and took a sip , trying to occupy my hands. Luckily Jacob hadn't asked if I had talked to someone. I couldn't believe my luck- the vampire hadn't try to read my mind since I returned from the bathroom, and Ethan got my message and I will be free from this hell!

"Tomorrow I will take you to see the St Vit Cathedral. It's very beautiful. If you like we can go to the Grevin wax museum."- Clara had talked me about these places, and I found them intriguing. Sightseeing is my passion; I can do it all day-wander around the streets, buy souvenirs, and try the local food.

"Why Prague?''- I asked as I drank some of the beer again, this one is really awesome! I'm not much a beer person, but I definitely like this one. Jacob lifted his own beer and clinked it with mine.

"I knew that you wanted to see the city and I thought it would be a nice start for our relationship.''- I nearly choked but stopped him before he stands up to pat my back.

"First of all, my love, there is no we. And second- no way a trip will repair everything you've done to me."- The man's dark eyes flashed red for a second and he squeezed my hand roughly.

"I know I messed up, but give me a chance, my beauty.''- I couldn't pull away and I closed my eyes. He is using that voice again, that melting, sweet tone that enchanted my previous self. Jacob is probably doing it on purpose, to provoke another memory and for me to fall easily in his arms.

"Why, Jacob? Why didn't you act like before?"'- Opening finally my eyes, I saw tears in the man's in front of me. I hate him to the core, his tears please me in some sadistic way, but I just want to know why. Why didn't he try to win me like a normal person, why so insanely jealous, why so damaged?-"Did you really thought that I will be yours like this?"- Cassandra Thorn, past Fairchild in me mourned and wanted to embrace the man, Amelia Gordon was simply scared and filled with hate.

'' Because seeing you with Ethan made me snap. Because you didn't let me explain, because you escaped and so cruelly refused my courting. Because I found you again and to be damned if I let you walk away from me.''- Jacob said, kissing our entwined hands.-"You were always mine, from the day you were born again. Mine."- Breathing hard, I finally managed to free my hand.

"What happened to my freedom to choose my man? Or you intend to chain me again?"- The vampire smiled sadly.-"I would never do that again, I lost my patience. I doubt that some man knows you better than me. '"- He leaned back on the chair.

'' You don't know me at all, beloved. I am not Cassie, she died, I am a whole different person and your stalking doesn't mean you really know me.''- Jacob laughed.

"But I long to get to know you, Amelia. And you two aren't entirely different – she kisses the same, she loved to travel and cooked very well. You have the same birth dates. I know your body so well, Mia – on your right hip you have two very cute small moles, also on your belly and on your left ankle, Cassie had them, too. Am I right?"'- Blushing I stabbed the food with the fork. –''I know how your body will respond to mine."'

"Is that what this is all about? When you are going to order me to jump in the bed with you?"'- I was pushing my luck too far, but I got to know. The man surely wanted to sleep with me, why he hadn't tried by now? Jacob wanted to possess me, what better way to stake his claim?

The vampire reached to caress my cheek but stopped.-"I will never do that. We will be intimate when you wish for it."'-"When hell freezes, then I will lay with you."- His eyes became cold by my response.-'' I wish I could undo everything, Mia.''

"You can't bring back Tammy, Carl and Eva. Their deaths hang on my conscience. And since you are so jealous, how come Steven is my guard? Don't you worry that he may seduce me or me him?''- A slow music began and Jacob offered me a dance. His hands rested on my waist, mine – around his neck. I did it without him ordering me; I didn't want his voice in my head any more, this crushing need to obey. My body moved like in a daze with the rhythm of the song. - "Because I am his maker and he can't hurt me like this. Steven has a daughter nearly your age, Mia, and I doubt he sees you like anything more. But you are right, I fear of something between you two, so you better not disappoint me.'''- I felt his smile in my hair. I wanted to hurt him by saying that Steven is really cute, but I might cause the sweet man trouble and I didn't want that.

Jacob let us out on the deck. The wind played with my hair as I stared at the city at night with the twinkling lights, the passing Charles Bridge also illuminated. The town grew on me only on my first day here, the cozy bars, offering varieties of beer, souvenirs shops, and the living statues. It really was magical as Clara described it.

''I will take you to Karlovy Vary tomorrow."'- I turned to the vampire, who had a hand on my back. I wanted to tell him to not touch me, but that would do nothing. Clara had told me about the place, Karlovy Vary is a big spa town. There are colonnades all around the town with marble sinks, from which a person can pour himself some of the hot springs. On one spot, the water is drinkable, like a hot soda, a little salty, but good as my coworker described it. Me and Clara laughed when she told me about one legend about one of the springs here- if an unmarried woman manages to last with her pinky under the super hot water, she will marry soon. The town was beautiful, cozy hotels, and tasty food. My coworker brought us _Karlovarské oplatky_ – traditional big round wafers, with different cream filling, very popular amongst tourists here. Also we drank _Becherovka_ , liquor, made specifically here, there was a museum, telling the history of the drink, a restaurant inside it and in front of the place a huge bottle of the liquor as an attraction. I definitely wanted to go there; Clara's pictures were really awesome, also her stories about the food, places peaked my interest.

But Jacob thinks that if he takes me to towns I wish to see, I will fall in love with him, and forget. How to make him understand that can never repair his cruel acts or I will never surrender to a role my previous self had 200 years ago, because it was destiny. I believe a person forges his own fate and Jacob was pressuring me, using my visions and knowledge to justify his actions. If only I could block these visions, this walk on the Memory lane has to stop. As if it's not bad enough that I am in the mercy of a lovesick murdering vampire, but I have to deal with the happy memories of my previous self with the same bastard. What if some day Cassandra's personality finally takes over mine and accepts Jacob's affections on her free will?

'' Are you sea sick?'"- The vampire must have noticed how my face paled by these thoughts and wrapped one arm around my waist.-"No, I 'm fine."'

I always found traveling by water oddly calming, the wind playing with my hair as I gaze how the vessel parts the deep waters. God, it was beautiful here, and again I got mad because I don't have any camera in me to capture the night views.

"I bought you something, Amelia.''- The man placed the necklace around my neck and I touched the pendant. It was a swan; with Swarovski crystals and it was really beautiful.-"If you think that will win me over, beloved, you are gravely mistaken."'- "I can take the pain away, Mia, erase the memories of your loved ones."'- I backed away and returned down the stairs to our table.

 _Jacob's POV_

Mia is so breathtaking, I thought as I watched her head back to our table. Her lips are tempting me to kiss them; also I crave to taste her blood. I wish I could erase everything I did; maybe she would be gentler with me. I have watched the sweet young woman make herself salads, while singing along with some song .Oh, how I longed to embrace her then, to inhale her perfume. Amelia likes to watch scary movies, especially about ghosts, demons- it was entertaining to see how no matter she curls and hugs the pillow at the scary scenes; Mia enjoys these kinds of thrills. I never understood why modern people find supernatural so fascinating, but maybe they want there to be something else. If they only knew… I often watched her sleep; she had this peaceful, angelic look on her face, soft lips begging me to kiss them, hair spread around her face on the pillow. I couldn't help myself and I caressed my reborn wife's hair, placed kisses on her forehead and just thanking God for returning her to me.

Her flat is always tidy and in her bedroom I saw some aroma scented candles. Her childhood photographs put a smile on my face. On one, first day at school, Mia was adorable in her purple dress, hair in pigtails and a big schoolbag. There were prizes from a swimming competition, Math's Olympiad. On her laptop there was a folder with pictures from Santorini. Amelia dressed in a blue knee long dress, walking down on the beach, shoes in hand; my beauty taking her first bite of the baklava, winking at the camera. One photograph angered me- Mia was next to some guy, dressed in traditional clothes in some taverna, maybe a dancer. The man was very handsome and my wife was smiling next to him. I had to stop myself from deleting it and moved to others, featuring my girl in cities like Kamari, Fira, and Perissa. The island is very beautiful and Amelia really looked happy with her friend Tamara, traveling by boat around the seaside, the bays.

I wish Amelia could let me in her world willingly. I know her childhood wasn't easy. They moved often, switched three places. Her mother is a nurse, her father a dentist. By checking her medical record, my wife was healthy, non smoker. I know that she longs to see the world and I can lay it at her feet. Mia can walk on the streets of Rome, Madrid, Paris, the Maldives .I can fulfill her dream to own her own restaurant, I can hire the best interior designers , chefs. Amelia will have not only one restaurant, but a whole chain of them. I will take her to Florence, my witch friend lives there and she can provide a potion so I could have children with my wife. I will do anything if Amelia gives up this foolish idea of romance with Ethan, and be mine again willingly.

I kissed her hand and wished her goodnight, and went to check up on the girls. Mia's kisses eased my anger but it resurfaced again as I neared their room.

'' Did you and the wife have a pleasant evening?!"- Jessica snarled as I entered. The young women had been drinking blood; there were corpses on the floor.

'' It was amazing, and you should have cleaned this up."- '' Make us!"'- But Rose quickly hid her smile as I slapped her hard.-"You broke my tooth.''- She spat out some blood and Jessica lunged at me, defending her friend.-"How to punish you for scaring Mia?''- I stopped the young lady's weak attempts by lifting her high by the throat and throwing her on the bed, Jess hissed from the pain and coughed .Rose tried to bite me, but soon the red-haired hit the wall and whined.-"Never try to threaten my Amelia ever again!''- But something stopped me from reaching them and unleashing my anger- a werewolf scent, so near that I growled. I immediately rushed to my beauty's room.

# # #

I removed my makeup and cuddled Snow to my chest, before I undress and go to bed. The poor thing missed its mistress and so did I. I wiped the tears and whispered sweet words to the cat. I miss terribly Tammy, Carl and Eva. Tammy, always positive, a kindergarten teacher that hangs their drawings in her place, excited to be wedded to her sweetheart. Eva, nice old lady that helped me with her advices, warm hugs and hot chocolate; Carl- charming lawyer, a father whose son Tamara teaches. Thank God Jeremy wasn't there that night, his mother had taken him. I was the cause of that sweet boy becoming an orphan.

I barely missed the knock the first two times, but Snow scratched lightly my hand to get my attention. The sudden pain made me lift my head and look straight at the window- there was a figure there, knocking. Wiping my tears I came closer and nearly screamed, but stopped myself just in time. Outside, on the ledge, stood Ethan! As soon as I opened the window, hands trembling, my boyfriend jumped inside and pulled my shaking body close to his.

"Are you really here?''- I just couldn't believe it as I traced with fingers his face. -"'Yes, let's go.''- Ethan kissed me quickly and pushed me next to the window.

'' Isn't this lovely?''- Jacob's voice froze me on my spot.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for the kind reviews! It means a lot.**_ _ **Ethan is my favorite, too also Jacob is so evil because I wanted a story with a cruel vampire, not the usual type. I hope you like this chapter and excuse me if I have some mistakes. :)  
**_

With a heavy heart I turned around and faced my tormentor, Ethan's hand around my waist. The werewolf growled, his hold on me tightening.-"I'm taking her home and you can't stop me!"- '' I can't let you steal my wife, mutt!''- The vampire sent me a dark smile and I grasped the front of Ethan's shirt. - ''Your real wife is dead!'' – My boyfriend hissed as we took a step back to the window.

'' So good of you to show up, Ethan, I am in a mood for killing.''- Jacob smirked coming closer and the man next to me put me behind his back. - ''How did you find us so soon? ''- The vampire tried to get a look at me, but my boyfriend backed slowly to the window. I screamed because the vampire entered my mind and like he was drilling a hole in my head, searching fanatically for something, a certain memory. The pain was excruciating, my eyes burned and if it weren't for Ethan's arms, supporting me, I would collapse on the floor.

''Stop torturing her, leech!"'- The werewolf cradled my head in his palms and soon the pain passed, I could breathe more freely and shot Jacob with pained look.-"What did you do to me?"- Standing steady on my own was difficult , but determination to make the man suffer ,motivated me to face him without support. Jacob's dark eyes pierced me.

'' I underestimated you, Amelia. I should have chained you to me like I intended. I gave you so much freedom, but that will change after I kill your beloved wolf."'- I screamed as the vampire lashed at Ethan, who quickly shifted into the grey beast and snarled, standing between me and Jacob.-" Move away from my wife ,boy!'"- '' She will never be yours to torture!"- The animal leaped forward and broke down the vampire and his teeth nearly closed around his throat, but Rose and Jessica interfered and saved their master.

'' That bad wolf is mine, Jake!"- Jessica helped him stand up as Rose grabbed my wrist. My boyfriend shifted back to human, and smacked the red-haired vampiresss ,then changed into a wolf and clawed very badly Jessica. Behind me, Valentine, jumped inside the room.-'' Amelia, let's get you out of here.''- The blond grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to the window.

"But I can't leave Ethan!''- I shouted back as I watched how my wolf never let the vampires come near me. Robert and Monica appeared and began firing bullets, exchanging blows. The grey animal glanced at me as if ordering me to save myself.

"You are going nowhere, Amelia! You will come to me!''- Jacob's order stopped me as I was about to wrap my arms around Valentine's neck as he picked me up .I immediately began fighting to break free and return to that bastard's side. Valentine hissed as I scratched his face, near the eye, his werewolf strength was helping to keep me on place. ''Fight it!"'- "I can't, he ordered me!"'- The blond man cursed and with one leap got on the ledge, my body twisting in his hold and I bit his shoulder. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I hoped the blond forgives me . My whole being wanted to be near my torturer who now was trying to get pass Robert and Ethan.-'' Vampire's compulsion is hard to break, but we don't have a choice. I know one way, but it's going to hurt, Mia''- I nodded, ready to try anything , just to be far away from that monster. My head was dizzy, my body aching to stay at the same spot and I tried to break free despite the man's tight hold.

"Let me go!''- The feeling was like my whole skin was burning and all I knew that I could end the suffering by returning to my spot, near Jacob.-"Please, I will drop you if, If you don't stop struggling."- The blond was right, he maybe a strong supernatural creature but I doubt that he can maintain this position, we were on the ledge and Derek was under the window near one car. -'' I'm trying.''-The wolf sent me a kind smile. - "Focus on one thing, happy one. Let it take over your thoughts and just let go."'- Closing my eyes, I pictured Ethan, who played the guitar for me once on our date in his flat. His dark blond hair was pushed back, the sleeves on his light blue shirt rolled up, and he sat on the floor next to me, playing one of my favorite songs. His voice was very nice too, and the way his green eyes fixated me, I felt on cloud nine. Maybe I finally found Mr. Right, I had thought, after so many disappointments on the love field, I met a nice, good looking guy, with a respectful job, who adored kids and was really romantic. I tried to cling to that memory, the realization that I was falling in love with him then, his kisses, smile, and laugh. Everything that is Ethan filled my mind and the pain wasn't so strong anymore and I relaxed into Valentine's arms and soon he jumped next to Derek.-'' Bravo, Mia. You found your happy place."- My boyfriend's father smirked, as if knowing what I had focused on.

Steven showed up in front us, standing near the car.-'' I'm so sorry, but I can't let you escape, Amelia.'"- He smiled sadly as he took a few steps forward, but Derek shifted into a wolf.-"No, he is good, don't hurt him."'- Valentine looked at me incredulously.-"He is a vampire, that monster's child.''- "But Steven didn't hurt me. You can still let us go, fight him."'- The man shook his head.-"Jacob is my maker, Amelia. If he wasn't, I would gladly let you walk away, but I have no choice.''- Steven blocked Valentine's attack, but Derek sank his teeth in the kind vampire's leg and the man with one swing pushed him off his body.

Ethan jumped in front of me just in the time to prevent Steven from grabbing me. There was a crowd, making videos. If in the beginning some of them might had thought that this is a movie's shooting, the big wolves and vampires with sharp fangs and claws convinced them otherwise. I could hear their both amused and scared voices as they witnessed the fight. Great, now all of this will appear on Youtube, Facebook ! Valentine in his wolf form attacked Steven and the vampire fell on the ground, bleeding. -''Run!''- The man croaked and Ethan didn't hesitated and he dragged me inside the car. The crowd continued to take pictures and I wondered how anyone could explain this ,when the videos and photos became popular around the web. My mind couldn't comprehend the outcome of this. Police sirens got near ,but what they could do ?

The drive to the airport too slow, or it was just my imagination .Derek was driving as fast he could, stopping only on the red lights. Ethan was holding me close to his body. I can't believe I actually made it out from that madman's clutches. Robert and Monica had stayed behind to defeat the vampires and meet us later at the airport. I felt only a regret for Steven, the vampire was going to be a granddad soon, and he deserved to see and play with the baby.

'' I missed you so much."'- My boyfriend began kissing my cheeks .-'' I hardly rested knowing you are in his possession.''- I smiled, leaning for a kiss and he happily obliged.-" I needed you, too."- His warm body was my perfect sanctuary and I allowed myself to just rest on his chest, even for a while. I didn't dared to feel happy, because I was afraid that it won't last long, that this is too good to be true.

'' Here is your bracelet, Monica found it.''- The man took out the silver chain from his pocket and put it in my open palm. My gift from my grandma for my 18-th birthday, the bracelet she inherited from her our grandmother.

" Thank you."'- I hugged him tight.-" What were you doing on the roof, Mia? ''- I gulped and as I much as I wanted to hide this from him, I couldn't. Ethan leaned forward, our foreheads touching as he whispered angry.-" How could you do this, you stubborn woman?! Couldn't you have just wait for me?''- My eyes watered as met his green ones.-''I was devastated and confused, Ethan! He made my friend kill her fiancé and jump off the roof! I couldn't let him take me and I just couldn't endanger my loved ones again. I'm sorry but it was all I came up with then.''- My boyfriend leaned back on the seat as I fastened the bracelet on.

" That madman won't hurt you anymore.''- He pulled me closer and I breathed his perfume. We had so much to talk about, his previous relationship with Monica, my past, but all of these could wait. Suddenly I lifted my head and with malice tore up the necklace Jacob gave me, I had almost forgotten about his present ,but my fingers brushed against the swan chain.-" Did he gave you this?''- Nodding, I examined the jewelry. It was really beautiful, delicate ,but that bastard gave it to me, he placed his hands on my neck, placing this token of his affections. It was so sad to watch such a pretty crafted necklace go as I threw it out of the window, but I couldn't stand to look at it, remembering Jacob's touch on my shoulders, his lips on mine, him everywhere. I wanted to take a bath so desperately, to scrub away his presence, until my skin becomes red, hair rinsed at least three times ,and I won't be enough clean, enough freed from him. I wanted to throw up, and leaned my head on Ethan's shoulder, closing my eyes, trying not the spill my dinner in the car.

'" That crazy..""- Derek said, turning the wheel so we could take another way. Rose had landed on top of the car before us. The driver, clearly panicked and lost control of the vehicle, ending into crushing at one truck. The truck's backside dangerously reeled towards us, tires screeching. The hit was instant, like somebody took my breath away and the car rolled up on her left side. My ears were ringing, I blinked threw the blood, dripping down my forehead . I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, I was shaking. Turning ,I focused Ethan's form .-'' Are you alright?''- The man groaned ,his foot stuck under the seat. His father shifted in his place, clutching his bleeding arm. Valentine turned around, asking how we were, his face had small cuts. Ethan told him to help him free his leg. I was about to aid them if I can, when someone grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the car. I felt a blow and the world turned black.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here is the new chapter. Thanks for the kind reviews. :)  
**_

 _Ethan's POV_

She is free, I thought as Mia rested her head on my shoulder. But my eyes widened as I saw the threat. I only had time to wrap my arms around Mia, to preserve her from more damages and braced for the impact. Werewolves can heal fast, she can't. I can't lose her, I thought as the car twirled in the air and landed on its left side. My foot got stuck between my father's seat and it's broken, it hurt. Amelia had bruises on her face, a wound on her forehead and I hoped not internal damages. Just as my cousin was lifting the seat, someone torn the car door out from the hinges, grabbed Amelia by the hair and pulled her out, kicking and screaming.

'' No…''- I managed to crawl out; the ginger vampire had hit pretty bad with malice my Mia as the bastard landed with some cat in his hands. Jacob, that murderer's face was burnt badly, and he was limping towards us. The other vampire looked with disgust as he gave her the cat and picked Amelia in his arms.

'' Let her go!''- I shifted, this time it hurt because of my damaged leg, but I had to save my girl. I lashed at him, but the red-haired lifted one car and threw it at me. My father pulled me out of the way, but the vampires had fled.-'' Mia!''

 _Jacob's POV_

Caressing the cat's fur, the stupid cat, Amelia likes so much to pet, I rested my head on the back of the seat. The blood from the passengers outside the airport restored my looks and healed the bite mark Ethan made on my leg. The disobedient young woman, that always giving me cold stares woman, was beside me, sleeping, her head, facing the airplane's window. God, if she was someone else, any other female I wouldn't hesitate to kill her! I would pluck her long, silky hair off , claw her beautiful deep eyes out, strangle her and see how her alluring lips beg for mercy with that sweet voice, drink all of her blood until all the stubborn fire leaves her. But I can't, no matter everything, I still need Amelia, love and still desire her. Steven let them go, because of his paternal instincts, and I was so mad at him! Her refusal to submit to our past and to let go of that wolf, both hurts me and motivates me to try harder, to make her see that fate can't be escaped. God, or whatever force there is, brought my beloved wife to this world again for a reason, both in physical appearance and soul. It was fated for me to cross paths with the love of my life again that night, to make her mine.

The young woman fascinated me; I thought as I looked at her direction and removed a lock off her face. The car crash caused by Rose ruined Mia's nice clothes- the skirt had small holes, the shirt was a little dusty, one of the sleeves ripped, the shoes looked fine. After Rose bashed Amelia's head, something I will make her regret, my stubborn wife lost conscious for about several minutes before struggling again in my arms in the airport's restroom as I washed carefully the blood of her face and hands.

'' Where am I?'' – Her eyes blinked confusedly at me, and soon as she recognized me, she slapped me and fought to escape my grip.-"Why don't you just let me go?!'' – The woman tried to scream, but I covered her mouth and whispered in her ear, her heart pounding in the chest as she met my gaze.

'' I can't, Amelia. ''- My wife bit my hand and I hissed, stunned by her action. Kissing her lips with all the desperation and anger I feel, my arms blocked her every attempt to strike me. - '' Because of you I lost Jessica and yet I still want to kiss, touch every inch of you.''- My kisses became heated, my arms slid under her shirt and the so familiar in touch skin, nearly drove me insane. Amelia made an attempt to kick me in the groin, but I pinned her to the wall, my body pressed her tight. Oh, how I missed this sun kissed smooth skin, these tempting curves as my hands moved down her back. Her left hand scratched my face, dangerously close to my eye and I grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. A vampire's grip is impossible to escape, especially for humans, and her attempts to free herself are pointless. The need to have Amelia was clouding my mind, the previous sweet smell of blood made me thirsty for the woman ,who was writhing ,trapped between the cold wall and me.-'' How many men had you, my sweet? How many heard your moans?''- Maddening jealousy towards any man Mia smiled at, looked or spoke was so consuming, that I barely restrained myself from taking the stubborn woman. She always had been mine to kiss, touch and love! Her skin was intoxicating, as I showered with kisses her neck, my free hand slid under her skirt and groaned, when I caressed her warm thigh. I remembered the countless times those long legs wrapped around my body as Cassie returned my passion. My self control wavered as my fingers reached her underwear. -'' Let me go! Monster!'' – '' I'll never let you go!''- Sucking on her neck, Amelia opened her mouth to scream, and I quickly covered it with my own and muffled the scream. Biting her lips, her tempting body so close to me, as it was before. I had to have her now, to erase all her lovers, until I am the only man that matters, the only one can make her beg for release. Amelia wasn't a virgin and the thought pushes me to burn, break, and maim. Why hadn't she waited for me? Only I know her body so well! Who took my right to be Mia's first?! I'll torture him for hours, taking pleasure of his screams and yet wouldn't be fully satisfied. –'' Stop!''- Amelia bit my tongue, voice, pleading, tears in her brown eyes. My fangs had pierced her skin and after drinking some of the wonderful warm liquid, I pulled away and stared at the woman, pressed to the cold wall by me. I had seen one of her memories, Mia and her friend Tamara at the park with some boy, eating popcorn. Her friend, a raven-haired was pushing the swing, the boy laughing.-'' Your friend's fiancé had a kid?'' – Guilt was crushing me as I realized what had I done. Because of my blind rage I left innocent child an orphan! When Cassie died, she was two months pregnant and the both loses affected me more than I know.-'' Yes, from his first marriage. Why? You regret not killing him, too?''- The tears had made paths on her cheeks, lips swollen by my kisses.

'' No, I … God! I never knew!''- '' Save your excuses for someone who will believe!''- Amelia looked so vulnerable, breakable like fine china and I dropped her and backed away. God, what did I do? I was about to force myself upon her, to take her in this dirty toilet like Amelia is some low woman and I'm a barbarian. She had dugs her nails in my arms, face, desperately trying to get free from my inhuman strenght.-'' I didn't mean to…''- I reached to her, but she limped away from me. How to tell her I lost control because of her blood and the memories of our nights. I would never force a woman to be with me, but this one fought me nonstop, tore my gift that I forgot who she was to me.

''Let me cure you.''- I put my hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off, like it was an insect. - '' You can't cure my life, Jacob! You can't bring back all the people I lost because of you! You tried to…I hate you!''- Amelia ran to the door, but I grabbed her from behind. She slapped me, but I pull her body to me again. –'' Now listen, Amelia. Whatever trick you used to weaken my compulsion, you will forget it. And now, you will forget about what happened here. Be a good girl; let me heal your pain. ''-The young woman relaxed in my hold, her eyes had this distant look. Mia blinked at me, wondering what we are doing in this restroom. As I bit my wrist, her fingers carefully wrapped around it, Mia's tongue hesitantly licked some of the hot liquid. I nodded and she began drinking, eyes closed. Amelia will soon snap out from her daze, caused by the changing of her memory. I didn't want this to happen, I wish I could apologize somehow, but no words can justify my actions. I acted as the monster she thinks I am!

After I healed her, Mia accepted my hand and we went to buy tickets together, my wallets is in me, and with some compulsion for the cat, I booked three seats on the plane to Florence. Amelia followed me, still little dizzy, and my hand on her waist kept her from stumbling. I fastened her seatbelt, covered her with my jacket and influenced my beauty to sleep.

And now the woman that escaped me twice is still sleeping. At least in this state she doesn't disobey me. If Amelia was any other female, and she kicked, insult and run from me… But my hand could never strike her, Amelia is my destiny. Why is she making this so hard? Why is she provoking my worst impulses?

Rose's sobs made me avert my eyes from my little bird to my ginger child, sitting on the next row, beside me. She was still mourning Jessica's death; the huntress had run a stake through her heart. Closing my eyes I laced our hands and Rose wiped her tears. Jessica…the feeling was like someone had cut my limb; drill a hole in my heart. I never knew the loss of a child could be so painful. Those hunters! Where were they when vampires attacked my home, when I lost my wife?

# # #

 _I put the tea cup and searched with my eyes for my husband. Jacob was talking to some of the men, but his gaze met mine and he excused himself, came to the table and offered me his hand to walk in the garden. Smiling to the other ladies, saying that I will return soon, I allowed him to save me from this boredom, at least for a while._

'' _Thank you, I couldn't take it anymore.''- The fresh air, the chirping of the birds, the wonderful rose bushes were a sight for sore eyes.-'' We can leave, just say and we will go.''- Jacob smiled at me, his fingers brushing over my cheek.-'' Just a little more. ''- Retuning the smile, I leaned for a kiss. All of these social visits sometimes were draining me out. There is always gossiping, ladies showing off their new dresses and jewelry, men talking about politics. I liked to talk with some of my friends, but they were so different from me. Penelope and Irene could never understand my desire to become a doctor, to help people, to be different from the other ladies in the high society that worry about shoes and attending balls. Jacob supported me and never laughed at my dreams. I adored cooking, a skill that no respectful lady should posses. The kitchen is just for servants only, my mother always said. As a child I always sneaked in our kitchen and watched our cook Flora prepare the dishes, I was friends with her daughter Emma, another thing my mother Lady Beatrice Fairchild often scolded me about.-'' You are a lady, Cassandra; you shouldn't be seen near the oven, hands with powder or stained with oil dress! Flirt with the nice young men and don't spend time learning recipes, you will run a household some day, act more like your class!''_

 _How to explain to her that creating something in the kitchen appealed me more than choosing hats or listen for the tenth time about some scandal, pretend to enjoy the company of some of the fine families? Jacob never stopped me from amazing him with meals, even he helped me. His cook at first was shocked by my behavior, but soon we became close. I thanked God for finding a man, who understands, accepts and loves me for who I really am, never trying to judge or change me._

I opened my eyes and sat up straight when seeing the airplane window. Jacob's jacket slid off my shoulders as I turned to the man-'' Where are we going?'' – My throat was dry, the voice foreign in my ears.-'' You will find soon. Did you sleep well?''- His eyes were red, he had been crying. What possibly that monster could cry about? My life is ruined because of him!-'' No.'' – Unfastening the seat belt, because the sign said it could, I quickly stood up, past him and headed for the restroom. My head was spinning and I often supported myself on the back of the seats, before entering the cabin. What happened? I recalled a car crash, someone pulling me out, facing Jacob …and then blank. That bastard compelled me again, messing with my memory this time, but what he had deleted? Splashing my face with water, I prepared to return to him. Why he can't just accept that past is past, I am a different person and so is he! I certainly don't want to be married twice to the same guy! I don't believe in these fated loves and history repeating itself. I want to choose a man of my own! Whatever blissful life we had, it ended with Cassandra's death. Jacob can't just show up, claiming that we have be together as before and expect me to leave all my dreams, life behind because I was married to him once! That man took everything from me, and I shot him a cold look while sitting again. Rose eyed me, but I ignored her.

'' Ethan will find me.''- Snow jumped on my lap and I began playing with one of the fluffy paws. The wonderful man I had kissed, the man I was in love with, how was he? What happened to him, to the others? I prayed God that he was fine, I couldn't just lose another person I love! Ethan is not like the other men, who asked for sex on the first date, or mock my choice of career. He is a true gentleman, romantic, something so rare these days and I easily can imagine spending my life with him. –"Your precious wolf is dead.''


	19. Chapter 19

_**Enjoy and thanks for reading. :)**_

 _Ethan's POV- the previous night_

The police and the ambulance showed up. They insisted to examine our wounds, asked us questions about the incident. Mia is his clutches again! Why wasn't I faster?!

'' My son, your leg is...''- My father put a hand on my shoulder as he saw how I protested when one paramedic tried to take me to the hospital, all of us.-'' I don't care!''- I hissed, and prayed that my cell phone works, but it was damaged and my cousin gave me his.-'' You know it will heal! I have to find Amelia!''- Worst case scenarios of what my girl might experience right now were intensifying the headache from the crash. I might have a broken rib, but I wasn't worried about me.-"Sir, you must...''- One paramedic approached me, but I yelled at him to back off, my eyes must have changed their natural color and the more like a wolf 's howl voice scared the poor man. But being polite wasn't my priority.

'' You really love her.''-It was more a statement, than a question, but I nodded anyway. –'' Robert, what happened?''

'' _It is insane here, Ethan, a total disaster! Monica killed one of the vampiress, but that crazy bloodsucker set the place on fire! The fire brigade is here, but with my sister succeeded to take the rest of the residents out. There is a huge crowd here, still taking pictures, they saw the whole thing! Monica contacted the local hunters to help us put an end to this, before it spreads. If we could. How is the situation with you?''_

After I retold everything, the hunter sighed.- _'' I might have some good news. One of the vampires, Steven, offered us his help.''_

# # #

This can't be! Ethan, my Ethan Blake can't be dead! The gorgeous, cute man that returned the smile on my lips can't really be gone! Is this another of Jacob's cruel ways to punish me? A sick joke? I had never been much of a religious person, but right now I started praying with all my heart for Ethan and his family to be all right, safe. -'' It's true, sweet Amelia, the wolf is probably smashed beneath that car. Such a shame, he looked yummy. '' – the vampire gripped my wrist to prevent me from jumping and tearing a few strands of red hair. The ginger enjoying the look of pure rage on my face, continued smirking, applying lipstick on.-''Such a waste really. If he wasn't a werewolf...''- Rose sighed and eyed me, dropping the compact mirror and lipstick next to her. –'' I would play with him for hours. Those green eyes, hands, voice…''- My fists ached to be on the vampiress' smug face, but Jacob didn't weaken the hold, his dark eyes studying my features , moving from the eyes to the lips ,lingering on the last.

'' And all of this wasted on you. Pity!''- Rose tsked.-'''I will kill you for this!'' – I made a heroic attempt to rise up again, but Jacob pulled me down forcefully. –'' Stop it, Rose, that's an order! Amelia, calm down! There are a long four hours of flight ahead of us and I don't want any noise from you two!''- The ginger pouted, picked up a magazine from the empty seat next to her and after giving me a murderous stare, started reading. I focused my attention on Snow, the kitten that had its front paws on my chest and I snuggled it to my neck.-'' Why did you bother bringing the cat?'' – It hurt to look at him, to talk to him, to be this near ,our legs touching and I moved as closest as I could to the window.-'' You like Snow, this fur ball makes you happy.''- The unspoken '' so I wanted to make you happy'', was clearly evident in his brown eyes that I couldn't resist saying.-'' That is something you will never achieve, beloved.''

Jacob leaned forward, placed a rough kiss on my lips, biting the bottom one and after licking the blood drops, whispered in my ear.-'' I am all you've got, my love. Your wolf is dead, no one will rescue you.''- After kissing my cheek, his fingers laced with mine and we stood there for the whole flight, except the times some of us had to use the restroom. He didn't bother ordering me to keep quiet and not seek help and besides where could I go? I am in a plane, thousands of meters in the air, innocent people might die by his wrath. I was trapped inside this tin can and in these hellishly long hours Snow was my only anchor to sanity. The fingers of my free hand were absently caressing the silky fur, the feline's purring lulled me to a sleep, my eyelids were already closing when the sudden turbulence startled me and I gripped the armrest. .-''It's nothing scary, Mia.''- That sadistic bastard pressed a kiss on my forehead.-'' You can lean on my shoulder if you like.'' –'' Thanks for the so hard to resist offer, but I prefer a stiff neck.''- And turned my head towards the window and after finding a comfortable position for my neck, Snow sleeping on my lap, I tried to do the same, because having to lead a conversation with Jacob, to watch his face was causing my stomach to turn again... I had thrown up in the toilet, poured myself with water to get rid of the foul taste in my mouth and when I had returned to this cursed seat, Rose threw me a packet of bubble gum ,saying that I can kill someone with that breath. The vampire scolded her, but I took the offered gum, began chewing one and with a forced smile managed to hit the ginger in the face with the packet.

Closing my eyes I pictured my first kiss with Ethan. We were on our fourth date; the cute doctor had only held my hand, kissing me on the cheek for good bye, but never any kind of kiss on the lips or anything more intimate. Ethan Blake was a true gentleman; he knew how to make a lady feel right, entertain her with stories and his smile was sincere and heartwarming. That night we were walking to my home after the cinema when the dribble turned into a downpour and we quickly ran to hide under one tree near my place. My hair and clothes were soaking wet, so were his, but the moment we looked at one another …like the time had stopped. Ethan's green eyes were so beautiful; his hands, cupping my face, so warm, lips so gentle as the man leaned and kissed me. I had responded immediately, fingers burying in his wet hair, as he tightened his hold on me. We had stood there I don't know how long, kissing, until we finally backed away, still hugged. Ethan had dried his clothes and spent the night in my place, and that night was our first time together. That man can't be truly gone, I refuse to believe that! My thoughts drifted towards my parents, who probably know the whole crazy story. How I wish I had told them! I remembered the Christmases when we had decorated the tree, painted the Easter eggs, the greeting cards which I got from all my relatives with the most touching wishes for my prom. How I missed being this girl, carefree, full of hopes and dreams, surrounded by love. As crazy as it may seem, I knew how my past self's parents, Howard and Beatrice Fairchild looked like, how their voices sounded. It was maddening how the man, who once had been my father, read to me fairytales, how my mother brushed my hair. I even recalled having a dog; a golden retriever, Lancelot, and that I had adored chasing the canine in our garden. No, this life isn't mine any more; I must live in the present! The present where I am in the mercy of a vampire, a guy that had deluded himself he loves me, kidnapped me three times, ruined my rental flat, and murdered my friends! Tamara, the charming young woman with black short hair, with who I had swam in pools, got drunk and comforted one another after breakups. Carl, the good looking man with the most adorable kid, who both made Tammy very happy, they were making plans about buying a house, having a child of their own. Eva Jenkins, my neighbor, which lent me books, her granddaughter Diane, another of my close friends... I damned all these souls because of my past life and our epic romance with Jacob Thorn. I casted a look at my jailor and he was sleeping, peacefully, the bastard! His handsome face had appeared in several of my dreams as a teenager. I had often daydreamed about this dark-haired stranger in my night visions, holding me close, saying he loves me. These dreams had lasted for a couple of months and I thought they were caused by the romance novels, my romantic nature back then. I never considered he was real!

The airport was busy, people hugging their loved ones, crying. The sun was up and I rubbed my eyes sleepishly, I had managed to shut them up for about an hour and my head was starting to ache from the lack of decent sleep. Jacob threatened me with murdering some of the nice folks here, if I yell for help or attract the attention of the security guards. So I did my best and before getting in the taxi, I saw that we were in the Florence, Italian speech was everywhere. For the second time in two days I was in another country, so far from home, that I nearly started crying again. I barely recognized myself; I wasn't such a nervous, wailing mess before Jacob, but the unexpected stress hit me like a blow in the chest, the fear so paralyzing, the loss, the guilt… I knew I had to pull myself together, create a plan to return and find out what happened to Ethan, his family, another lives I had dragged in this madness.

The car stopped in front of a two-story villa outside of the town, my jailor paid and took out his keys to unlock. On the key chain I noticed my own, right there, dangling just before my eyes, but when I reached out, Rose slapped my hand. Jacob let me into a nicely decorated room.

''I'll be back shortly. Rose, dear, if a hair falls off Amelia's head…''- Jacob left the threat unfinished as he placed a kiss on the ginger's forehead, her hands resting on his chest.-'' So you protect her again?! After what she caused! She killed Jess!''- The young woman pulled away from his body.-'' I will find a way to deal with her. As your maker I command you to not harm Amelia. My child, don't try my patience. Not now.''- The vampiress sobbed, Jacob eyed me and closed the door. That bastard left me in the same room with that vampire, keeping me from escaping. –'' I can't believe it! Jake is still concerned about your safety! I lost Jess because of you, stupid, filthy cow!'' – Rose got to me in a blink of an eye, but her fist stopped in front of my face and she roared. - ''God, I can't even hit you!''- The ginger cursed and made a hole in the wall a few feet of me.

'' I guess you two don't mean that much to him.''- I had run to the other corner of the room, Snow trying to jump off my arms, but I managed to keep the feline in place. Rose can't hurt me, but I won't let her near the cat! Why would that crazy man bother getting the kitten? He didn't hesitate to kill three people, why care for this cat? Jacob brought Snow because I care. If this is another of his ways to win me…

The vampiress sat on the chair, previously occupied by me.-'' Relax, I can't disobey Jake. I lost my friend because of you!''- Rose's eyes flashed red for a second and the thrown vase landed a few steps left from my place on the bed, smashing into pieces. I had curled up, hugging my knees, Snow trapped in my arms.-'' I'm sorry.''-I whispered, the girls irritated me for their blind adoration towards my jailor, but they clearly were very close as I saw how the vampiress began crying.

'' Don't even speak about her , bitch!'' –The girl snarled and another heavy object missed me.-'' I understand your pain. Your beloved Jake murdered three people I care about deeply, one of them with a son.''- Rose eyed me suspiciously, lighting a cigarette and opening the window.-'' Why would he do that?''- '' Because he thinks he loves me! Jacob is nuts, Rose, can't you see?!''- The vampiress wiped her shed tears and hugged her knees.-'' He isn't like that, you know? Jacob is one of the most caring men I've ever met. He took care of us when no one else wanted us, gave us a home, a strenght to defeat my demons. I am in his debt, because I am not the junkie I was, with numerous credits, years to lay in jail for my thievery. Jacob saved me. Jess finally escaped her abusive boyfriend, who put her in the emergency room often and forced her to sell herself.''- I nearly vomited from the lovesick smile on her face, the voice laced with gratitude. Are we talking about the same man here? The Jacob I know is ruthless, psychopath, claiming he loves me. Hesitantly, I said.-'' Maybe only I suffer by his darkness. Maybe he was so good to you, because he loves you.''- Rose laughed sadly.-'' There are times when I think so, too, Amelia. Jake smiles at us, kisses gently, treats us like princesses. But often he is distant, still thinking about her, Cassandra.''- She hissed the name, my name...-'' Do you know how hard it is to compete with a dead woman? That awful painting...He stares at it for hours! Jake even has his wife's jewelry, comb and dresses! He doesn't let any of us near them! It's like the missus will return! When Jacob found you… I knew something is wrong... He had left the house for hours each day, returning late at nights, we knew he had found another! But we never dreamed it would be you!''

'' You hate me, Rose, and I understand. But I lived 21 years of my life, blissfully unaware of Jacob and our connection. I was happy, never wanted this face and memories. God, I want my life back!''- The opening of the door made me jump and my abductor asked the vampiress to leave us alone. Rose put out her cigarette, threw it from the window and obeyed. –'' You need a bath, come.''- Guiding me with a hand on my waist, and a pile of clean clothes, Jacob locked the door behind me. My reflection made me cringe. Last night's car crash…There weren't any wounds, no cut on my forehead, bruises, no pain in my chest or leg; it was like it never happened! Jacob must have healed me with his blood, when I first regained conscious in the bathroom and I felt nauseous. Is that what he didn't want me to remember? Or something more personal happened?

'' Stay still.''- Jacob, my kidnapper, murmured as he was combing my hair, after drying it with the hairdryer. His fingers in my hair, his breath near my ear… I wanted to punch him!-'' I love you, Amelia.''- The vampire said, removed my hair from the back and placed kisses on my neck, his fangs grazing the skin.-'' You are deluding yourself, Jacob. You love a memory, not the real me.''- His handsome face appeared before me as he turned me to him.-'' But I long to know you, the present you, Mia. I had planned us to stay in Prague as long as you like, to go anywhere you wish. I had even decided to download some of your favorite shows, so we could watch them together.''- I had broken free from his grasp and went to pick up Snow, when my eyes spotted a piece of the broken glass vase, and an idea popped in my mind as I carefully hid the piece in my hand. He must have missed this one when cleaning the mess.

'' Tell me, why Florence?''- Trying to control my breathing, I met his dark eyes.

'' There is something here that can help me, us.''- He approached me and lifted my chin with his finger.-'' If you do as I say, I won't punish you.''-'' Jessica is dead and why am I not chained? Why am I still human?''- The vampire's eyes lowered to my lips.-'' I haven't decided what to do with you concerning Jess. As for the second… I need you alive. God, you are the only woman I allow to talk to me like that! You tempt me so.''- His lips tasted mine, but I backed away.-'' Kiss me like you would him, my love.''- I couldn't stop myself from responding the kiss, and moaning as his arms tightened around my waist. I have to stop this! The hand that held the sharp piece quickly went around the vampire's neck and I stabbed him there, before he sinks his fangs in mine. The man gave a startled cry, taking out the object and dropping it on the ground.

'' You…''- Blood was starting to pool on the floor, staining the carpet, the vampire covered the wound with hand and made a few steps towards me.-'' You will never have me.''- Taking Snow with me, I jumped from the window; luckily we were on the first floor. Jacob shouted for Rose, but I never turned around. There was only a road, leading to the town, and a forest around. I ran as fast as I could, never dropping the cat, trying to hide amongst the trees.

''You've been a very bad girl, Amelia! You hurt Jake! ''- Rose's voice echoed around as I crouched behind one bush, shushing the cat to not make a sound, finally covered the sweet kitten's mouth with my hand. Sorry, precious, as I watched how the feline tried to break free, but maybe if I can...-'' Gotcha!'' – Rose grabbed my leg and dragged me out. I felt a hard blow and the world turned pitch black again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Jacob's POV_

Amelia's face when she stabbed me … her brown eyes radiated so much hatred and fear. I barely had the strenght to summon my ginger child, still covering my wound.

'' Jake, baby!'' – Rose screamed seeing the blood, dripping from my neck, staining my shirt. The young woman removed the hair from her shoulder and with shaking voice, said. - '''Please, my dear, drink.''- Shaking my head, I whispered.-'' Get Amelia.''- Rose clenched her fists and within a second jumped off the window. I slid down the wall, still pressuring the wound, the pain is tolerable, but Mia's another betrayal stung more. I really want this to work, to make her mine again. My body can last that kind of injury, but I will need blood to survive.

My ginger princess came back with Mia over her shoulder. Rose tossed my wife on the bed and I saw the split lip and bruised cheek on my beloved. That stupid cat trotted and climbed on the bed and curled on Amelia's belly and blinked with its green eyes at me.

'' All that trouble for this bitch!'' – Rose kneeled in front of me.-'' Please, Jake.''- Moving closer to her welcoming body, my free hand around her waist. My fangs pierced the softness of her neck and I shuddered by the first gulp of blood. Rose smelled and tasted like something mine, but my heart only seeks the woman, lying on the bed with that fur ball, hissing protectively on top of her. I hugged the ginger tighter, I lost my first child, Steven, who let them escape, Jess to the hunters, but Rose… Jessica's face, smile, laughter, her absence burnt my whole being and I kissed my only remaining, loyal child.

'' That horrible creature!''- Rose walked to the bed and lifting the kitten, it scratched her.-'' Leave Snow and find me a human donor.''- My child puffed, but dropped the cat and vanished.

Standing up slowly I took a few steps toward the bed.-'' I am not going to hurt you, little one.''- The feline hissed and curled next to my wife. I can't punish her myself; my heart will break in two if I do. That woman has the strength to disarm me and my hand gripped one lock and pulled it harshly. Why doesn't Amelia just let me try make things right again? Why so eager to return to that beast Ethan?

Rose returned with one blond girl, who seemed clearly frightened.

'' You are safe.''- Commanding her, I sank my teeth in her neck and held her body as I took the necessary to heal properly.

# # #

 _Saying my goodbye to Penny and inviting her tomorrow, I closed the door. My dear friend's sister- Gwendolyn, had recently given birth to a son, and this afternoon I saw the little angel. The moment I held in my arms Matthew, with his small hands, bright blue eyes and laugh, I knew that I wanted to be a mother. Me and Jake had tried for a while, but so far I couldn't conceive. And I prayed each day that soon I can hold my own child, sing lullabies and watch how my husband plays with the baby. Maybe we will have two adorable kids, who will run around the house, learn to read…._

 _With these happy images, I removed the silken gloves off. The weather outside was typical for the spring- a light wind, very sunny and some of my hair was loose from the hairpins. I spotted one of the maids, Jane._

'' _Where is my husband?''- Usually he will came and greet me with a kiss, spun me around in the air. His endearment;'' My little bird'' will slip from his lips …_

'' _Mister Thorn is in his study, milady.'' - Lifting my skirts, I headed up the stairs. I tiptoed to the room in the end of the corridor, opposite our bedroom. The door was slightly open and I pushed it a little more and entered. The window was open, the sunrays falling on my Jake. My husband was behind his desk, back turned on me and he looked into the documents in his hand. Jacob's family has a textile factory and my father in law Edward Thorn is preparing his son for ruling it._

 _The man was remarkably stunning as I neared- wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smile that melts my heart. And of all the women that fought for his attention, Jacob Thorn picked me- Cassandra Fairchild._

 _Covering his eyes, I whispered in his ear.-'' Guess who?''. The man leaned back on the chair, and bit his lip, thinking._

'' _Hmm…Josephine …No, Melissa...''- I leaned closer and began to kiss his neck.-'' Think again.'' – My husband covered my hands with his own and kissed them. –''That sweet perfume belongs to only one woman- Cassie. ''- '' You are correct.''- I drew him in for a kiss.-'' I should probably leave you.'' – Glancing at the documents on the desk , I made a step back. But Jacob grabbed my wrist and my body was wrapped by his strong arms as he placed me to sit in his lap._

'' _You smell so good, like vanilla.''- The man buried his face in the crook of my neck, his hands removed the hairpins, until my long curly hair fell on my shoulders.-'' Much better.'' – Jake gave me a passionate kiss, my arms found their way to his hair and I moaned as he placed heated pecks down my neck.-'' You should be working, I am distracting you.''- Lifting his face, my husband smiled.-'' I don't mind being distracted by such a beautiful creature.'' - And Jake picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom._

 _My head was on his chest, Jacob's fingers through my hair as we laid covered with the sheet. His heart was beating so relaxing, and I almost fell asleep, when his gentle voice caused me to meet his eyes._

'' _How was your stay at Penelope Ward?''-Brushing a strand of hair off his cheek, I answered.-'' It was pleasant, I invited her over tomorrow.''- Jake must have sensed something wrong in my voice, because he asked worryingly_

'' _What is it, my treasure?'' – Sighing, I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged my love tighter.-'' Her older sister, Gwen, she has given birth and I saw the baby…''- Jacob lifted my chin with his finger.-'' Don't torment yourself, my little bird. We will be blessed with a child too.''- The tears began to burn in my eyes._

'' _We have been married for a while and still … What if I can't give you….'' – My husband held my sobbing body and whispered soothing words in my hair._

'' _I really want to have a child from you, my soul. I love you so much, Jacob.''- Capturing my kind Jake's lips, I prayed to God again that I will hear the word '' mom'' soon._

A searing pain brought me back to reality and my eyes focused the surroundings. I was tied to the bedpost and the rope was too tight.-'' Don't move, bitch! ''- Rose had rolled up my skirt and now the knife was carving my thigh. –'' Let go of me!'' – I began to kick but the ginger vampire looked in my eyes and ordered me this time.-'' Stop it! Jake couldn't punish you himself, so he let me take charge.''- She licked her lips and cut with the sharp kitchen utensil again my skin and blood started oozing out.

'' You don't have to do this, Rose, I... ''- I screamed as the vampiress carved another letter on my skin. Snow leaped at my attacker and bit her, but the ginger lifted the feline and went to throw it out of the window.-'' Please, don't hurt the cat!'' – The woman smiled evilly at me.-'' And if I don't, what will you offer, sweet Amelia?''- Looking at the kitten, I gulped.-'' I will endure whatever you want, just spare Snow.''- Rose bit her lips, weighting my offer and smiled again.-'' Ok, since this pet's life means so much to you.'' – And with a joyful stride, the woman opened the wardrobe, threw the feline inside and closed the wooden door. The cat immediately began scratching, but Rose kicked the door and the animal got quiet.

'' Shall we?'' – And the next minutes were one of the longest in my life. Rose had carved _**Jacob's**_ on my left thigh, the blood was still seeping down on the sheet and I had screamed and cursed the cruel woman, the delusional bastard, even Cassandra for damning me with this love. Each curse earned me a slap but my cries of agony pleased the vampiress, I could see it in her green eyes. If only I could move…

'' You know, I thought you were sincere when you talked about friends. But you are one sneaky bitch!'' – The ginger lowered her cigarette and made a few burnt holes on my forearm, ankles. I hissed and tried to tear the ropes, but it was no use. - ''You are crazy as him! '' – I spitted on her face and the ginger grabbed the knife again and ran it over my stomach as she did so many times before to spook me.-'' Maybe if I make you uglier, Jake won't want you so much.''- The knife was placed against my cheek and the cold metal so near my eyes, the dangerous look in the other woman's face... She was going to kill me, cutting my skin didn't satisfy her any longer! And just like that the door opened with a bang. -''That's enough, Rose! Leave!''- The ginger's protests were met by his more angry words and the woman fled the room.-'' I am so sorry, my love.''- Jake paled when he saw my branded skin, the still pouring warm red liquid , and he sat on the bed and tried to pull me to his body.-'' I hate you!''- This sentence stopped his attempts to check my wound and the burnt places. The man left the room and could hear their arguing, followed by a few slaps and Rose's wailing. Soon tears formed in my eyes as well, as I glanced down at my leg, the bright red letters, the stinging … Soon Jake entered again, and this time with first aid kit and he cleaned my wounds. I didn't meet his eyes even once; I focused on the painting on the wall- a cheerful summer view and I wished I was there. The vampire asked me to open my mouth and I obeyed. I tasted something salty and metallic, his vampire blood, but I didn't care, my mind had gone blank. Soon the cut on my leg healed but the words _**Jacob's**_ were still there, like a fresh scar. I barely registered him exiting again, as my eyes were on the scar- red and marking me as another's property. How will Ethan react when he sees this, if the sweet man is even alive?! How will I undress in front of any man with this brand on my skin? The poisonous words were just standing there, mocking my misery.

Jacob entered carrying a tray with food and he placed it on the night stand.

''I had bought you breakfast, but you disrespected me again. If you were anyone else, I would let you starve to death. '' – The man sat next to me and carefully touched the burned area on my forearm and I flinched as he untied the ropes.-'' My heart won't let me hurt you so I asked Rose to deliver punishment for Jessica. But now I regret this decision, I left the anger blind me.''- The man caressed my cheek but I backed away.

'' Your pet did very well and my screams pleased her.''- The man began playing with a lock of my hair and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

'' I heard them and I am so sorry for each one of them''- Jacob whispered and lifted a glass with juice to my mouth.-'' Drink.''- His order crushed my will and I let the fresh orange juice down my throat. I was tempted to tell him where he can shove his breakfast but my stomach growled. -'' If you want me to be grateful that you weren't the one torturing me, you are insane!''- Sometimes I surprise myself what brave words I can say to this dangerous man. He frightened me still but the hate and anger were a lot stronger, roaring inside of me and my whole being wanted him dead. If only I could stop my memories, I thought as I ate the bagel with chocolate the vampire fed me like a baby with. Jake's touch and eyes were something my old self adored and I fought so hard to maintain my sanity. But what if I soon slip?

'' No, I didn't wanted this. I had refrained from causing you physical pain for so long, because I love you. But you betrayed me so many times. My life. ''-The vampire's fingers were brushing over my cheek, lowering to the neckline and I slapped his hand..-''Please, forgive me, I will throw Rose of my life, she won't ever come near you again.'' –'' From the moment I met you, dear, everything is endless suffering! There is no one on this planet that I loathe more than you!''

'' Why do you keep on resisting your fate? Can't you see that God has given us a chance to be together again?''- Jacob got on top of me, his legs parted mine and hands on both sides of my head.

'' Because I don't want you! Get it in your thick head!'' – The vampire's body weight was too damn heavy for me to move and all I could do was stare in his brown eyes. The same eyes that Cassie adored and often gazed and dreamed of. But now to me they were cold as ice.

'' So I am supposed to throw myself in your arms, because you are attractive? Because I loved you once? It doesn't work that way, not for me.''- His lips moved over mine and part of me, that betrayal part that belonged to Cassie wanted to just give in, be with her love once again. His body, touch was so comfortingly familiar that I … No, I mentally shook my head! That man is not the man she married; this twisted version is not him!  
! He has the same face, voice, but he is so unrepairable changed that it scared me. How to prevent Cassandra's memory to melt with mine! My heart beats right now, not hers! I am alive, not her!

''Is that wolf again? The so dear to your heart Ethan? You crave him, want him to save you?! But he is dead, Amelia! He poisoned your mind!''- Jake sunk his fangs in my neck and I yelled at the sudden pain. The stinging feeling was fleeting and it was replaced by an emotion closer to pleasure that involuntary moan left my lips. Jacob's perfume and the way his hands moved to my blouse and lifted it a little... the gentle touch on my skin… everything felt like returning home and I ached to touch him. I freed one of my hands and buried it in the man's locks and groaned as he sucked my neck. Jake removed my blouse, our lips still locked into a passionate kiss. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and then Ethan's, Tammy, Carl's, Eva's faces flashed before my eyes and I completely sobered up. No, no, I screamed and he lifted his head.

'' Get off me!''- '' But you almost surrendered to me, to us!''- Jake licked his lips but obeyed and laid next to me, hand around my waist. Tears burned my throat. For a moment, one crazy moment, I let Cassie's feelings took over mine and almost slept with this monster! If I get out from this, I will need a serious therapy!

'' How did Cassie died?'' - My question startled him.

'' Vampires attacked our home one night.''- Jacob spoke, lacing our hands.-'' Yes, there were rumors of demon creatures, feasting upon innocent people, and our home wasn't spared by their hunger. The hunters weren't near to save my servants, us… Where the hell were they when our people were screaming in agony, dying? When our beautiful home was ruined and robbed by those demons? ''- Jacob was gripping my fingers so hard that he might break them if he put on more pressure and my '' ouch'' broke the effect of the memory and the man let go of my hand.-'' Everything changed that night…'' – The vampire hid his face in hands and sobbed. I almost felt sorry, but for the man he was, not this version.

'' Were you turned then?'' –His past self, was happily married, wealthy and being made into this bloodsucking monster against your will, losing your love… But Jacob started everything wrong; he can't just kidnap me and make me love him! He can't just kill my friends because I escaped from his twisted obsession!

'' Yes, one of the demons thought that it might be entertaining to turn me. They had tortured me for hours, taking immense pleasure by my nonstop begging to spare you. When one of them told me you were already dried out, I asked them to kill me. Life without my love is not life at all. But one monster said that I will be a strong and fierce vampire, given how long I lasted, and gave me his blood and snapped my neck.''- Jacob curled next to me like he would around a teddy bear. It must have been really awful what he went through but…

'' When I woke up on the next morning, there was blood everywhere and my first thought was about you…''- His head was on my shoulder. –'' I found you and you weren't bitten. You had taken your own life, the dagger was still in your chest, the monsters had torn off your dress and you were violated.''- The man's tears were watering my skin.-'' I tried to turn you, to breathe life into your body, but my angel, you never opened your eyes. I stayed next to you for three days, making attempts to revive you, but you were gone. ''- He sobbed into my neck.

'' You loved Cassie very much, Jacob, but I am not her, I can't ever be. You have to let me go, this is wrong.''- Maybe this loss caused him to snap like this, maybe …. But he was loving and searching for a memory, a past.

'' But I found you again and we can have family once more.''- The man ran his fingers through my hair and I remembered how much my old self adored her husband to braid and comb her hair. No, I can't ever feel anything beside hate for this man!

'' But what about my life, my parents? My job? ''- He wanted to lock me away from the world, no men to woo me, only he and me in our paradise.

'' We will take your family with us; they shall live never worrying about bills .Why do you insist on working as a cook? With my money I can arrange you, Mia, a place of your own, the freedom to do with it whatever you like. I will fulfill every wish, I only ask for your love.''- Jacob stared at me with his dark eyes and I freed my hands.

'' You will never have it! Your money can't buy my affections or undo your deeds! If you want, Jacob, to make a dream of mine come true, then set me free and never show your face in my life again!''- Quickly getting off the bed, I went to the wardrobe and soon Snow jumped in my arms, licking my face and hissing at Jacob.

'' Letting you go, my beauty, was never an option! You belong to me, and I will make you love me! I will erase that awful wolf from your heart!''- The vampire stormed out of the room and returned seconds later with cat food.

 _Ethan's POV_

Getting to the place we found Mia was difficult- the paramedics still insisted us to stay at the hospital. I barely lost it but my cousin stopped me before smacking one of the guys. My love is in trouble and I am in this damn street and my fingers nearly broke the phone as I dialed for a taxi.-'' But sir!''- The doctors were frozen on spot by my father's claws popping out.-'' Go home, boys, we will be fine!''- And he got in the car. The poor paramedics, we are practicing one and the same profession, saving lives, and I get on pretty well with some of these guys in my hospital. But right now I wanted to gut that vampire and embrace Amelia!

The first thing that I heard when nearing was a lot of noise. My ex and some other woman, a hunter too, were drawing a spell on the ground to erase the memories of everyone. Robert and some other guys were collecting everyone's phones. Other hunters were running around chasing the citizens that saw it all. I spotted the familiar figure of Steven; the vampire Amelia told me was kind to her, and exited the car.

'' I know where my maker had taken her. Florence.''- Steven said after he drank the blood bank the hunters had given him. My leg was slowly remedying, but I was still limping and my father supported my body.

'' Why there?'' – My thoughts were racing, we have to catch the next flight and end this monster once and for all! Amelia, wait a little longer, love!

'' Jacob had told me a lot about his wife, Cassandra ,and their wish to have a child. When she died, Cassie was expecting.''- The words hit me like a blow in the stomach. That maniac is not thinking about ….?! I growled and kicked the nearest bench and it flew a few meters away with such a force that it broke into tiny pieces when it fell.

''But I thought that your kind can't reproduce?'' – Valentine asked behind me, using his phone to check the flights' schedule.

'' Yes, but my maker knows a way, with a potion.''- My fist collided with the nearest wall.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi, guys! The new chapter is here, enjoy! : )**_

Every girl dreams about love, finding that one special person that shall cherish only her, and live happily ever after, like in the fairytales. But sadly, I don't believe in fairytales or princes any more. And my present life is certainly not come to life from the pages of a children's book. My story won't be read to little girls and they won't pretend to be me. I know I definitely wouldn't want to, if I had the choice.

I remember years ago as a teenager, head still in the clouds and mind, filled with romance novels, how me and Tamara went to this gypsy fortune teller when circus was in town. We had enjoyed the show, the jugglers, acrobats and lions, circuses were always fun to me.

'' Come on, Mia, don't you want to know your future?''- My friend teased as we stood outside the tent. Tamara had been begging me to come with her the whole day during school.-'' The name of your future husband?'' – God, we were 14 years old back then, drooling over actors and boy bands. In fact there was a boy I have been dying to kiss, but I never had the courage to talk to him.

'' You win, Tammy.'' – And smiling I let my schoolmate in first. I was excited to get my fortune read, too, and I sat on the offered chair, exchanging glances with my friend. The gypsy lady introduced herself as Madame Pricilla, and took Tamara's hands first. My friend smiled at me and turned her attention to the seer. She predicted for my schoolmate a job, connected with kids, and a tall, dark-haired man, which name begins with a C as a partner in life. Tamara's face beamed as she heard about the blissful married life she will have, two girls.

My palms were sweating and I wiped them in my jeans before the gypsy lady held them gently in hers and I met her green eyes.

'' Interesting.''- The woman bit her lips and looked down for a moment.-'' Your future is entangled with your past and it can't be easily seen, as it was for your friend.''- She traced some of the lines on my palm.-'' It's very foggy, but I think I can… '' – The woman frowned and I shot a nervous stare at my friend, who shrugged her shoulders.

'' You were and will be very lucky in love. Your fate will cross with a blond man , wearing the letter E, but I see another … much darker, like a shadow over you, and you had worn his last name…''- At these weird words, even for a fortune teller, I pulled my hands off the gypsy woman's , and stood up abruptly. I was so mad at Tamara for convincing me to come and listen to this nonsense!

'' How much do we owe you? ''- My voice must have been a little rougher than I intended, but I had wanted to leave as soon as possible. This lady was creeping me out! Madame Priscilla stood up too and grabbed my shoulders.

'' My dear girl, you are in danger, he will come for you! And this man will stop at nothing to have you again!''- Prying away from her grip, I ran outside and sat on the nearest bench in front of the Ferris wheel. My breathing was hard and I wrapped myself more tightly in the jacket and zipped it up. Those minutes were one of the strangest in my life! The gypsy's prophesy gave me chills!

'' Never talk me into going to such places again.''- Tamara sat next to me and gave me a bottle of coke and I gratefully drank some.

'' Sorry, Mia. But how should I know that the lady would start to act crazy all of sudden? She scared me, too.''- The cold drink and the gleeful people around were beginning to calm me. We clinked our bottles and I winked.

'' Well, at least your future sounded brighter than mine- a house, a dog, two girls. While mine was more like a horror movie. You owe me a ticket.''- I pointed at the ride before us, and Tamara smiled.

'' All right. But the next ride after that is on you.''- And giggling, we had gone to purchase tickets for the Ferris wheel. I never had much of a faith in telling a man's future by reading palms, cards or crystal balls.

And now, so many years ago, as I recall this, I realize that the gypsy fortune teller was completely right! I indeed met a blond man, Ethan, and he is the one I fell in love with. The doctor makes everything better with his smile, and I desperately need to kiss Ethan Blake again. And my world was indeed ruined by another man, my husband from previous life. A guy that not only kidnapped me, killed my friends, but is also a supernatural being, a vampire, turned not so long after my past self's death.

The fortune teller hadn't foreseen that I would cause my dear friend's demise .If only Tamara hadn't met me, share a desk with me at school, maybe the blissful life the lady saw for her would have come true- a lovely house, caring husband and adorable daughters…

My shoulders began to shake slightly as another wave of tears was threatening to be shed yet again. A person might have thought that by now, my tears were already dried out, but the pain is still unbearable. My loved one's faces continue to haunt me. I missed their funerals, the last chance to say goodbye and ask for forgiveness, although I know I will never earn it. Nothing I could say or do, could never make me less guilty, or ease the pain of the families. God, the wedding of my friend was going to be next month, in a restaurant with a lovely garden; I was going to be the maid of honor, my dress and shoes were hanging in the wardrobe, hairstylist was already paid for, Ethan as my partner…. I knew everything about the ceremony, the arrangements of the tables, the music… Tammy was glowing, counting the days until the Big day, Carl had already booked a flight and a hotel for the honeymoon, and the little Jeremy had its own suit for the wedding, excited to have another brother or a sister. And my neighbor Eva, she could have seen her granddaughter Diane marrying, if it wasn't for me!

I have to pull myself together and escape again, but how?! Jacob is not leaving my side, controlling my every step with his compulsion. His pet Rose, that carved my skin, and burnt me, is also a problem. The bitch is crazy! Can't the ginger see that Jacob is manipulating her, lying! Part of me pitied her. The ginger vampire probably had tough childhood, took the wrong path with drugs and thefts. And bam! - Jacob Thorn appears with his good looks, power and nice attitude, pulls them both with Jessica from the gutter, turns and treats them like princesses. It easy to see how fast the poor girls have fallen under Jake's spell. A spell, which he was trying to use on me, too.

I had waited for him, Snow in my embrace, as the vampire had written down the list of groceries and left, after he kissed the top of my head and whispered.-'' I have missed you more than you can imagine .''- My jailor ordered me to stay in this room and gave me a book to pass the time. I heard in the corridor shouts between him and Rose, and the ginger vanished from the house, saying that she will find food. The door was locked and despite my efforts, the need to obey was crushing and I sat, back leaned on the wall, and turned the pages of the book, some thriller. I had this same book at home, on my night stand, and I wasn't even surprised! Jake knows all my tastes, even the shampoo and soap in the bathroom here were my favorite brand and flavor. The man had the kind heart to bring with him my phone, wallet and documents, although I am not allowed near them.

As Jake returned an hour ago, shopping bags in both hands, he led me to the kitchen. Even he helped me by cutting the onions, as he did so many years ago as my husband. The view of Jake, with sleeves rolled up, cutting some of the products, brought back unwanted memories and I tried to wave them off.

''It smells divine, Amelia.''- Jacob stood near me, arms crossed as I cooked. My jailor had the kindness to let me in the kitchen, giving me full freedom. Occupying my hands with something was like a heard prayer. I had missed so much this, having fun with such a simple activity as cooking.

'' Could you please get out from my head? It's giving me a migraine.''- Having inside this man, whispering commands, watching my every move was wiring my nerves more than necessary. I wouldn't utter even one syllable to him, especially after what had occurred, but the silence was unbearable. God, what I would do for music right now!

'' It's a precaution.'' – But Jacob read my thoughts again and turned on the radio and pop music filled the kitchen. I realize I hadn't listen to music for ages, and being able to do this now….It was wonderful and I smiled. The vampire seemed pleased with the result, and began humming alongside the song.

'' Where do you want to live? Come on, my dear, pick whichever city you like.'' -The vampire asked as he helped me arrange the table for lunch. Rose shut the front door with force, but she didn't come in. The red-haired vampire had male company and she dragged him, giggling up the stairs. Great, as long as we don't see each other, the better! Let the girl have fun with some poor guy, while I make up another plan to return to my family and Ethan. I wish I could just hear my mother's voice, her to tell me everything is going to be all right, and move her fingers through my hair, as she did when I was a little girl. And my father, always ready to protect me from bullies, checking under the bed for monsters. But I am a grown woman; I have to find a way out!

'' My own, New York, but without you in it.'' – I placed the salad on the table. The vampire kissed my cheek and caressed my hair, which he braided an hour ago, before taking his own seat opposite me. While Jacob was playing with my hair, he said that maybe he would turn me into a vampire.-'' You will remain this beautiful forever, sweet Amelia.''- The man had pressed his lips against mine and I returned his kiss, because he told me to.

'' Oh, come on, Amelia! You can't possibly desire to be stuck in that small rental flat, when the world could be yours to explore!''- I shot Jake a cold look, as he was tasting the salad. Yeah, like living with a murderous, love crazy vampire, will be all hearts and roses!

'''Thanks, but anywhere will be hell with you.'' -That guy can't be serious! We are not on a honeymoon, madly in love! Jacob can't just use my passion to travel and cities that I want to see, for his advantage. He can't buy my affections!

''I could take you to Vienna. It's really wonderful in there and you would surely enjoy it. Just imagine, Mia, attending operas at the City Opera, seeing the Imperial Crown Jewels, the Palaces Belvedere and Schönbrunn _._ The Prater is really a sight to behold- the Ferris wheel, numerous rides, water slides. Or maybe the Louvre in Paris. Pamukkale, Istanbul, Madrid, Milano... Just imagine… ''- He hasn't the right to do this! I freed my hand under his and took another bite from the main course.

'' No, still not tempted.''- I am aware that every woman in my place, if she doesn't know about Jacob's dangerous personality or vampire nature, would gladly agree to be with him. He looks like a male model, his voice is pleasant to listen to, and he offers the whole world on a silver platter.

'' As far as I can remember, Cassandra wasn't interested in your wealth. So why try to impress me with it? And how did you became so rich?'' – The dish was really good, and it was the first one I prepared since my abduction and this hell. The cause of my misery reached and grabbed my hand again and kissed the knuckles.

'' I am not trying to impress with you with my money.''- Jake took a bottle of white wine and poured me some. I wished for a lot stronger drink, anything that will help me forget my current problems. But my mind has to be clear, and I swore to go easy with the glasses. –'' I simply want to give you comforts, a way of life a woman such as yourself deserve. I believe every young lady needs it. And to your second question… Being alive for so long has its benefits. Countries, languages – there are no limits for me anymore. I have participated in so many fields of work, that I lost count. If you agree to be mine, as you were before, there is so much I could teach you, my stubborn beauty. Why work for others, when you can be your own boss? You will run your own place, shop in the finest boutiques, and travel all around the globe. Just think about it.''- Standing from the table and heading to the door, when his fingers wrapped around my forearm and I crushed into his body.

'' You are offering me the easy way, where you just buy everything. I worked so hard to fit in at _**Alfredo's**_ , and I will safe as long as it takes to afford my own place. Plus, I hate you, you ruined my life.''- I slapped Jacob and he kissed me again, biting the bottom lip and his hands moved down my back.

''Oh, come on, Mia. You kissed me so passionately not so long ago.'' – Jake winked at me.-'' You wanted to undress me. Why deny it?''- I wish I could wipe the smug smile off his face.

'' That was a huge, gigantic mistake. You used your inhuman powers on me, that's all.''- _**Liar!**_ , my inner voice yelled. I was unbuttoning his shirt, fingers practically tearing the fabric so I could touch his skin. But that was my past self, not …! God, I am going crazy!

'' I didn't lure you in with my compulsion, Amelia.''- The man put a strand of hair, which was loose from the braid, behind my ear and whispered in it. - ''You simply remembered our nights together. And I know you had dreamt about me as younger.''

Swallowing hard, I lifted my eyes to his. God, Jacob was so close and I as much as I hate him to be right, he is! I was sickened by my reaction; and I kicked him in the knee and Jake released me with a groan.

'' Yes, years ago. You were handsome as a prince, always saying the right, sweet words, caring me in your arms… But I grew up, and you, Jacob Thorn, are not the man you used to be!''- I went to the open window and breathed the fresh air. The vampire was behind me and I turned around.

'' And this is why it is so wrong! Can't you see that this is abuse?! Over my free will, body?! God, your bitch even branded me and burnt my skin!'' - The stupid , ugly scar didn't give me peace and I wanted to drive the knife on the table through Jacob's black heart , cut Rose's head, but the vampire ordered me not to use it to harm anyone, even myself.

'' And I am terribly sorry for this. Rose wanted to carve Jessica's name too, but on your other leg. I was so blinded by rage, by your nonstop running and rejecting me. You even stabbed me.'' - Sliding down the wall, I sat and hugged my knees, the man mimicked my pose. Jacob pulled me close to his body.

'' Why you can let me go? Why force me so?''- My fists pounded on his chest, but the man grabbed and pinned them above my head.

'' Because we are meant to be! You pledged yourself to me to always love and support me. You clearly see, Amelia, that death couldn't separate us!'' – The dark-haired guy's brown eyes bored into mine and I saw before me a scene from my past life. _Jacob lifting the bridal veil, smiling, before our lips locked into our first kiss as a married couple. My heart was melting, as I ran my fingers though my love's black curls…._

'' Cassie did, not me! I don't owe you anything, Jacob! My life is mine! Mine!''- Trying to block the memory, I focused my thoughts on Ethan. He was so good with kids, as one day we were helping Tammy take her kindergarten class to the zoo. The smile never left my face as Ethan was walking hand to hand with the little boys, giving them piggy bag rides, pushing the girls on the swings, and making up stories about the animals we passed to entertain the kids. My friend had said, as she heard the laughter, that this man is really great, and would be an awesome father some day. And I was falling more and more for Ethan Blake each day we spent together.

'' I just wanted happiness and love.'' – Part of me felt sorry for Jacob, he was crying as he kissed me again. Losing a loved one can really change a person, but … - ''It was so cold without you, so lonely.'' -His head fell on my shoulder and he hugged me tighter, like I was a plush toy, a teddy bear.

'' But not built on the ruins of my life. Why didn't you just came and ask me out, like any man would? Why did you think that the best approach was the lurking in the shadows and stalking? And abducting me from a taxi?''- The man was still sobbing against my shoulder, and if he wasn't my jailor, my hell, I would embrace him too. When the vampire lifted his head, he looked so vulnerable like a child, still clutching me close.

'' Because when I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes. You were more beautiful than I remembered. I wanted to get to know you, my treasure, so I started with your flat, and I couldn't stop. You became my drug, Amelia.''- Jake leaned forward and bit my neck, just a little, and licked the blood drops. - ''You are my weakness, and no man will have you. ''- I pushed him off me, and rose up, he was suffocating me.

Suddenly the room started swaying before my eyes and I grabbed the dark-haired man's forearms to steady myself. Heat rose to my cheeks and I wiped my forehead- it was sweaty.

'' What was in that wine?''- I realized that the vampire never drank from the wine, and I only took a few gulps. My vision was blurry and Jacob's face swam before my eyes, my legs were hardly supporting my weight and my jailor lifted me up and carried me to my room.

'' A little potion, nothing harmful or temporary. Something to loosen you up a bit, my beloved. The dizziness will soon pass.''- The man gently placed me on the bed and I groaned at how soft it was. Snow, who was sleeping to that moment, ran and hid under the bed.

'' But why?''- The words slurred in my mouth and I squinted my eyes from the bright sunlight and Jacob slid down the curtains.

''I missed you so much. In every woman I saw you, my only love.''- The vampire sat on the bed beside me and caressed my hair, which he freed from the braid. –''I have always adored your hair, so soft.''- Then he laid next to me and hugged me. The dark-haired guy pressed kisses on my neck and despite my efforts I moaned. We stood like this for a couple of minutes, until my vision got better.

'' Let go of me.''- My voice was barely a whisper, but my hands pulled the man above me for a kiss and I responded his hungry one. Whatever was in that potion, it took away my self control and I fought to touch as more of Jacob as I could. His shirt, his belt were getting in the way, and between our kisses, my fingers were tearing the fabrics. In my mind he wasn't the guy ,responsible for my friends' death , taking me away from Ethan, but Cassie's , mine ,husband and I , she, adored him. Part of me, a small one, told me that this is wrong, unreal, he poisoned me with magic, but it was stronger than me. I just couldn't break free from this spell. Clothes were piling on the floor. I returned all of his kisses, touches, and Jacob Thorn made love to me again and again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Dolly**_ _ **:**_ _ **Please don't want to see the victim and abductor become beloved couple at the end. I read your recently stories about vampire here, all went to this formula. Please try to make it different. Thank you.**_

 _ **Me: Don't worry; this one is not going to be ''victim and abductor happily ever after'', or the typical" the girl falls for a vampire'' one. I never started this story to be that type and it won't be. Thank you for the review, it means a lot! : )**_

 _ **Rain**_ _ **:**_ _ **AHH SO GOOD I CANT EVEN**_

 _ **Me: Thank you for the review, I appreciate it! I hope you like this one too. : )**_

My eyes opened and I scanned the surroundings, wondering where exactly I am. My mind was blank, I know my name, age, but everything else was a fog. The painting on the wall, depicting a beach and crushing waves, seemed familiar. The room was dimed by long to the ground green curtains, but somehow I knew that I am far from the nearest town.

Something heavy was keeping me from shifting my position, an arm around my waist and a warm breath near my neck. I was naked in a bed with a man and we had been intimate, I was sure. I lowered my eyes to my companion. A black wavy hair, the face was hidden in the crook of my neck, and I searched my mind for a name. I knew him somehow, his name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't just seem to find it. So was this a one night stand, or this guy is my boyfriend? Usually I am not keen on casual flirts; never had any, so this man must be my sweetheart. And something about this thought caused my stomach to do a flip and not in the pleasant way. Like I was afraid of the naked man, like his touch repulses me, he hurt me.

I heard meowing and a white cat jumped gracefully on the wooden chair near the window. This pet was dear to me and it belonged to someone I cared about deeply, I was sure. My headache was horrible and I closed my eyes, hoping that this way the pain will go away, at least for a while. What had happened? My mind was trying to put the pieces together, but my head was pounding so bad, I needed a painkiller. My phone wasn't near me, or my ladies bag. Usually I leave my cell on the night stand or in the bed with me when I have to get up early, so I don't miss the alarm. Think, Amelia, think! Where are you, who is this guy you had sex with, and why aren't you at work?

And in my mind I saw another guy- tall, blond with green eyes, and a warming smile. I picturing his face and he felt more like my love than the man sharing this bed with me. Ethan, that was the good- hearted blond's name, and I recalled him reading fairy tales to kids. A woman my age with short black hair was speaking to me as we were sitting on the carpet next to the children, listening to the story, too. Tamara, my friend, but she was gone, and I knew that the man that now was placing kisses on my cheeks was responsible. I felt ice creeping in my veins.

'' You are awake, my lovely''- His face was truly appealing, but I couldn't return his kiss and he frowned. - '' What's wrong?''- He put a strand of hair behind my ear and I immediately felt an urge to run away from him and his piercing brown eyes.

'' You scare me.''- My mind was telling me to not trust him, he was evil. But why had I slept with him then? - '' Where am I? Who are you? And whose is that cat?''- The guy continued to caress my cheek lovingly.

'' There is nothing to be afraid of, Amelia. You know my name- Jacob. You are home, with me, where you belong. And that's Snow, our kitten.''- The way my name left his lips just didn't seem right, and I made an attempt to sit in the bed, but my companion was still holding me close, his face inches from mine and his brown eyes set shivers down my spine. Something was terribly wrong. This room certainly didn't looked like mine, I wouldn't pick furniture like this, or paint color, curtains. It just didn't have my signature, my presence, and my things. I can't possibly live here and not leave a trace of me- makeup, perfume, there wasn't anything mine here. And the man that was still stroking my cheeks, placing kisses on each one, didn't spark something in me, I didn't sense love for him. And another memory flashed before my eyes. I saw an old lady, who gives me her adorable cat Snow to look after, my neighbor. This stranger on top of me had done something terrible to her. I was really scared now.

'' Why am I not at work? And where is my phone?''- But the dark stranger's weight was impossible to move. He wasn't crushing me, but my hands couldn't push him off. There was a dark glimpse in his brown eyes, glued to my face, that didn't seemed human, more like a predator.

'' It's your day off. You are on work on Monday. Your phone is recharging in the other room.'' - The guy that terrified me more and more kissed my forehead.

'' Now, relax, Mia. ''- His eyes flashed bright red for a second, and I sensed how my nerves calmed a bit. How was that possible? A minute ago I was shaking with fear, wondering what is wrong with this guy, and now I am relaxing in his embrace. People's eyes just don't change their color, unless they are not human at all. And I could swear I saw larger, sharper teeth in his mouth, when he spoke. They were exactly like vampires' ones were depicted in movies or described in books. No, this can't be, things like this don't exist, they are fiction. God knows how much I drank last night, to imagine vampires' fangs, or what show with bloodsuckers I had binge watched. Maybe this sex is one drunken mistake, that must be it. But I know this man; he had hurt people I care about. I refuse to believe anything coming from his mouth. I have to get my hands on a phone as soon as possible!

'' What time is it?'' – I asked, trying to shift my position, and luckily the strange guy took the hint and laid next to me. He wrapped an arm around me again, after tucking me in better.

''About five in the afternoon. Are you hungry? Do you want coffee, tea?''- The stranger said after glancing at the clock on the wall behind us.

'' No. What did you do to Tamara and Eva? Where is Ethan?'' - I had to know, I just had to. The blond man, the cute doctor, Ethan, I feel deep emotional connection to him. But the man that was caressing my collarbone leisurely, was scaring me. What if he had done something to Ethan?

The dark-haired guy didn't pause his movements, but hearing the blond's name, his brown eyes changed their hue to bright red again. His grip around me tightened and the stranger got on top of me again.

'' Your friends are fine, we've been invited to Tamara's wedding next month.''- He kissed my lips a little roughly. - '' Ethan is your ex, he broke your heart. You caught him with another woman. Why do you mention him? Do you love that betrayer still?''

More lies. In my heart I was certain of that. Why can't I remember correctly my life? It's like there are pages missing from my life's journal, and this guy is the key.

'' I …don't know. Who are Robert and Monica?'' – I recalled their faces. A beautiful woman with curly black hair, and a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. They were helping me with a problem of mine, but what was it?

'' Monica is the woman your Ethan is with now, the one he left you for, Amelia. You are mine now, my lovely flower.''- The man kissed me again, and I felt something pierce my bottom lip, and as I looked up, my companion was licking his lips. I felt blood as I did the same.

My gaze lowered to the golden chain, hanging around the guy's neck and the wedding ring on it. I hadn't noticed it by now. The piece of jewelry was so delicate, and I saw what was engraved on it as I carefully touched it and twirled it in my fingers. _**'' My heart is always yours.''**_ and the date _**25.10. 1854**_. This day made me gasp and I looked up at the man above me.

'' Whose is this ring?! You are married?! And what is it with the date?! ''- I made an attempt to sit up again, but the dark-haired man just pinned me down again. I couldn't believe it; I had slept with a married guy! What was I thinking! I don't do stuff like this! Panic and shame took over me. I didn't have a one night stand, it was worse! I was somebody's mistress. Maybe that's why he knows stuff about me; we have been in an affair probably for months. But the date? It could't be really his, that was a century and a half ago! It was not possible! So that must be a family relic.

'' Yes, I was, long time ago.''- The stranger bent down and began to kiss my collarbone. –'' I lost her, my only love. That was her ring.''- And I saw the same golden ring on his hand.

'' That can't be true! You are joking!''- Who the hell was this guy!

'' I am not. But my beautiful wife came back to me.''- And he bent down and kissed me.

'' Jacob!'' - Everything returned to me with full speed, like I was hit by a train, jumped off a cliff or shot in the head. The feeling was just like that, so sudden and powerful. The abduction from the taxi, the crazy vampire/my past husband, my visions, friends' deaths, the fear, grief, Ethan as big grey wolf, Ethan as the man that causes my heart to beat faster… My suicide attempt, me waking in another country, planning to escape, the delusional behavior of the man above me, Jacob Thorn, who I despised more than anyone. The vampire that ruined my life.

'' Get of me!''- Using all my strength, I kicked the man above me in the groin, he cried in pain, and I could push him off easily. I quickly snatched my blouse from the floor and put it on, while back walking to the door. Where exactly were my underwear and skirt? I spotted my bikinis and nearly tripped when I put them on. Jake had risen from the bed and had extended a hand towards me. As if I will wish to be near him!

'' Please, come here, Amelia.''- Jake was slowly taking steps towards me; he had put on his trousers using super speed, which caused my head to spin again.

'' What did you do to me? Why couldn't I remember?''- I reached for the door knob but the man got there first, blocking the exit.

'' You need to rest, my lovely.''- The man touched my cheek and I flinched.-'' It was a side effect of the potion, you are too weak.''

'' You raped me.''- I lashed at him and knocked him down and slapped him.-'' I hate you, I hate you!''- But the vampire was stronger and my wrists were restrained as I fell on top of him.

'' Let me explain, Amelia.''- Jacob switched our body positions, so I was on the carpet now.

'' There is no possible way you can justify drugging me for sex!'' – I tried to kick him, but he didn't allow me to move.

'' I… it wasn't like that. I just … I had missed your touch so much that I …''- His brown eyes were pleading me to listen, but I spat in his face.

Snow came to my rescue and dug his claws into the man's back and Jake freed me from his grip and grabbed the feline.

I sat on the floor, my back on the wall, as I finally realized what had happened. That bastard sedated me with magic, and used my confused mind to take over my body, possessing the final piece of me that I had left. And I had responded his every touch, kiss. I had shamelessly moaned by everything that vampire had done to me. My fingers were pulling his black curls, mouth showering with kisses his neck, lips.

My eyes lowered to my body and I screamed. There were bite marks – on my thighs, chest area and as I reached to touch my neck, it stung and I guess I was bitten there too. There were hickeys, bruises, and I closed my eyes as the world was slowly beginning to fade away from me again. No wonder I was so dizzy, God knows how much Jake drank! Adding the stupid potion, it was a wonder I got up on my own. I blinked rapidly a few times, I must remain in conscious.

'' I didn't take much, Mia; I was trying to not get carried away.''- Jacob knelt before me, moving a strand of brown hair off my face.

'' Don't touch me!'' – I slapped his hand. –'' Am I like you?''- If I have to hurt people to survive, drink their blood, I wouldn't do it. I will kill myself; anything is preferable than losing my humanity.

'' No, my sweet Mia. ''- Jacob squeezed my hands.

'' I am not your anything! I never thought that I could hate anyone more then you, Jacob.''- I leaned my head on the wall, I got a little nauseous.

'' What would you do if you had another chance in love? If you can be with the person your heart most desire once again?''- Jake's voice made me open my eyes and I met his. I swallowed.

'' Well, I will try not to be selfish. Let this person choose for himself, without pressure. Just his free will. That's love. You with Cassie were very happy, I can sense it. But you can't just manipulate me into continuing your marriage from where it ended, Jacob. I know you had grieved for a long time, but this is my life now. If you wanted to be part of it, you just had to be like before. But I can see it now, that's not possible.''

'' I had spent lonely years without her. Her smile was my most cherished thing in the world. I just wanted happiness again.''- Jake wiped the tears from his eyes and extended a hand.-'' You must be cold. Let me cover you with the blanket.''- Again with the control.

The man helped me up and led me to the bed.-'' Lie down.''

'' No, let me go.''- Pushing the vampire aside, I ran out of the room. The idea of facing Rose, the crazy ginger, didn't bother me. Luckily she was nowhere to be seen, there was a pop music coming from upstairs.

I locked myself in the bathroom.

'' Open up, Mia! ''- Jacob began pounding on the door. – You know I can easily get inside! Let me in, please.''- The last words ended in sobs.

'' No! Leave me alone! '''- Tears fogged my vision as I waited with heavy heart in my chest the vampire to enter. But he didn't force the door, there was only silence.

My fist collided with the wall and I punched again and again. Sobs choked me and I sat on the floor and began crying. Burying fingers in my hair, I screamed.

My skin still held his scent, touch and I wanted to erase everything his. I threw up again and again. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I punched the wall one more time. I was pale and the two bite marks on my neck burnt as I touched them. I found the willpower to brush my teeth, but my hand was shaking the whole time. I had dropped the toothbrush three times in the sink, and supported myself on the wall, because I was still dizzy, and I didn't want to get hurt, if I fall. Splashing my face with water helped a bit.

I turned on the douche and the warm water splashed on my trembling body as I slid down the cold wall. I was standing like this, hugging my knees, my clothes were soaking wet but I didn't care. I don't know how long I had been like this; I just wished to erase Jacob from my body. I removed the blouse and underwear and threw them with disgust on the floor.

My tears mixed with the liquid as I started scrubbing my skin with the soap. It was my favorite flavor- coconut, but it made me sick again. I hiccupped when remembering how Jacob's fingers buried in my hair, and I hastily applied shampoo on it. I had rinsed my hair at least two times, my body was red from the scrubbing, but I didn't feel free from that man's touch enough. I was extra careful to the bite marks; I may find something to clean them up with .

That murderer's hands were everywhere and I craved their touch. My back was arching in the heated moments; I had kissed Jacob, biting his skin…My nails digging in his back... All we had done ran before my eyes like some movie and I nearly threw up again by my moans, and the whispered pleas, his name. That monster tricked me!

I was shaking as the water continued to fall on my back. Someone forced the door, it broke from the hinges. As I saw who it was, I crawled at the furthest corner of the douche cabin.

'' Mia, you will freeze to death.''- Jacob had switched off the faucet and grabbed my right wrist.

'' Don't!''- I yanked my hand back and removed a strand of wet hair off my face. Jake was fully dressed, and his eyes were red from tears. I smirked as I saw this.

'' Come to harass me again? Another potion to drug me with?'' – I wrapped my arms around me, both to warm myself and to hide my naked body from my jailor.

'' No, I … you were here for over an hour, I thought you might try to harm yourself. ''- The vampire reached to me again, but I backed away.

'' You concerned about my safety? That's hilarious!''

'' You will catch a cold. Please, Amelia.''- I hit the guy with the shampoo bottle and managed to get past him. But I slipped on the bath mat, and Jacob steadied me.

'' Stop fighting me, please.'' – My stare burnt him, but I remained still as Jake wrapped me in a bathrobe and let me out, with a hand on my back.

Tears from rage fogged my vision and I rapidly blinked to chase them away.

'' You look fine, princess Amelia! ''- Rose got in front of us with her inhuman speed and her fangs popped as she smirked. - '' Is she one of us?'' – The ginger saw the bite marks and frowned at her maker.

'' Stop it, Rose. No, Mia is still a human. '' – But the vampiress was still blocking our way, her eyes switching their natural hue, but she didn't attack.

'' I knew it! You will never taint your precious wife like this! Amelia is your angel, so pure, that it makes me sick!'' – Rose was staring at me like I was an insect, and I felt the same disdain for her.

'' You disgust me too, Rose! How can you be so blind? He is using you!''

'' Everything was fine before you showed up, perfect Amelia! My Jake thinks he can have family with you, but you will break his heart. And you will crawl back to me.'' – The ginger grabbed my jailor's face and kissed him passionately, he embraced her.

'' I may not be your lovely wife, but I love you truly.''- Rose smiled and disappeared up the stairs again.

'' You two really deserve each other.'' – I said over my shoulder as I entered the room again.

'' You need to get dressed. Let's dry you up.'' – I didn't move as Jacob was putting the new pair of jeans and a red blouse on, and as he dried my hair, combed it. His compulsion was that strong. I wanted to scream as loud as I can, forever. My eyes were glued to his face, but I never said a word. The hate in my eyes showed more than thousand words or blows.

And my jailor never spoke to me, I could see tears in his brown eyes, and he was swallowing hard often, avoiding my gaze. Jacob gave me his blood and my bite marks were healed and I felt better.

'' Whatever you had planned for us, Jacob, know this: I will never love you. And I will be the one to drive a stake through your heart, watch you burn. Even if it takes me years.'' – I said to him as he was exiting the room, Jake didn't reply.

'' Sorry, Snow.'' – The cat was so affectionate as I picked it up in my arms, smiling bitterly. –'' I am terribly sorry for your Eva, for dragging you in this madness.''- The feline purred in my lap as my fingers caressed the white fur.-'' But I promise I will get both of us out from this hell.''

My life isn't a fairytale, there are no princes. I hope that Ethan is really all right, something deep inside was telling me he wasn't dead. I would know if my cute guy was, I was sure. I wished to see him again, kiss and tell I love him with all my heart. I was sorry I pulled Ethan into Jacob's obsession.

That is my fight, my life. I have to be the hero in my own story. Jacob Thorn took literally everything from me and I am going to make him pay for every tear I had shed, for my friends, for everything!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Rain**_ _ **:**_ _ **AHAHA ITS SO GOOF! CAN U DO SOME MORE ETHANS POV**_

 _ **Me: Thank you. : ) Sure, and enjoy the new one.**_

 _Jacob's POV_

I punched the wall again and again. My eyes watered as I slid down the wall. My knuckles were bleeding, but they will heal within minutes, my broken heart won't. Amelia's words were repeating over in my head, and I sobbed. That woman, who I craved more than anything in the world, hates me! I am really a monster! I banged my head against the wall and buried my fingers in my hair and pulled it.

During the years I had been desired by a huge amount of women. Beautiful, young, blond, red-haired, black –haired, from various nations. These ladies were my companions for a long time, I had drank from them, gave them joyful life. I had taken some of my lovers to France, Egypt- everywhere they wanted. And they loved me, I could see it in their smiles, hear it in their voices. Some of my lovers found it tempting to share a bed with a vampire, to be his donor. They enjoyed the danger in it, the escape from their boring lives. I was like the prince from the fairy tales for these ladies- forever young, handsome, with years of experience, money, and a bit of old-fashioned behavior. I knew how to court a lady right, with love letters, poems, and bouquets. I was often told that I am very well mannered.

But my heart remained hidden behind huge layers of ice. I never wished to marry again, although several young women dreamed for me to get on one knee before them. But I couldn't ever find it in my heart and soul to do that, for me my wife was only one- Cassandra. How could I put a ring around someone else's finger, how can another woman carry my last name? It was unacceptable, and I felt sick for sometimes thinking I could wed a lady, that wasn't my Cassie. That could taint her memory, she would be so angry at me from the heavens. And I still loved her, despite all the years that passed since I last held her in my arms. I often kiss my love's wedding ring, which I always wear around my neck.

I've had countless of females fighting for my attention, but the only woman I want so badly that it burns me, despises me. My Amelia. And it's my entire fault, I thought as I punched the wall again, and the healed wound reopened. The pain was making me feel alive, and I deserved it.

My entire approach was wrong, and I wanted to rip my hair off! But something in me snapped when I saw the same smile my Cassie had given me, to be directed at this dirty wolf. Every kiss, touch Amelia shares with that mutt, drills a hole in my heart, puts more nails into my soul. I had been tormenting myself watching them from afar, and I always satisfied my bloodlust on some girl later. Amelia was rightfully mine, and she was giving everything to this beast!

Jessica and Rose could quench my lust for a while; there was somebody else's body and love that I wanted so badly. There was another pair of eyes I had desperately wished to wake up to. The familiar brown eyes of my angel, my swan. My vampire girls were beautiful, obedient, they worshiped me. Part of me cared deeply, but love- no. My heart still held the memory of my wife, the only woman I truly loved. My immortal young women were precious, but Amelia is the one I could treat like a diamond, if she allows me.

My role as a maker to Rose and Jessica is very powerful. I had taught them how to survive in their new lives, something I never had. When I was turned, my maker wasn't there, and I didn't want to see him. He took everything from me and I despised him! I would have kill him myself if I had ever met that monster again. I had taught myself how to control my powers, bloodlust; it was hard being alone in this curse. And my love's face was haunting my dreams.

But I ruined my chances with Mia. There were so many times I could properly introduce myself to her, but Mia's whole mind was fixated on Ethan, they talked on the phone, chatted on Facebook, cooked together. Every time that man made her laugh, another hole was forming in my heart. My jealousy blinded me, that gorgeous brunette belonged to me, by right, and I had to reclaim her. I let my vampire nature, the savage one, take over, and I did the unthinkable to the young woman. What was I thinking? But I missed dreadfully her company, sweet smile and gentle voice! I needed to feel this overwhelming love again, to be with the only person, who can give me that.

The potion I slipped in the wine was a mixture of lust enhancing and a love spell, given me by my witch friend, a relative of the same enchantress that made my wedding band a ring, protecting me from the sun. I was warned that the effect will be temporary, and I must use it carefully. If I add more of the liquid, my Mia might lose her mind. I had drunk down the potion that can help me have children. I could have done it years ago, but I couldn't imagine any other woman to be a mother of my kids. As a human, I always dreamed of having daughters, adorable kids with my hair and Cassie's eyes. I could see my wife lulling the babies, smiling at me as I kiss her forehead. I had wanted so badly to see my children grow up, wed. Amelia was going to be a wonderful mother, I was certain of it. I couldn't hide my smile and overwhelming joy as I had witnessed how my gorgeous flower played with the kids from her friend's class, how natural it came. How the kind smile never leaves Amelia's lips when she was in the presence of children, how she played with dolls with the girls.

I know what I did was horrible and beyond repair. I know I deserve death for my crimes. But the love I had, blinded me. The adoration for my Cassie moved itself to a woman, which has her face and soul. I just got tired of being so alone without my dear wife; I wanted to be truly loved again. But Amelia can't do it. The time spent in making love to Mia, was incredible. Her body reacted to mine just how I remembered. The blood was very addictive, sweet like honey. I had missed dreadfully holding my wife in my arms, listening to her heartbeat.

My human side was telling me to let Mia go, and kill myself. But my vampire side wanted to hold the beautiful woman close and never let go. Since I saw Amelia, my inhuman nature was controlling me, justifying my actions with my heart. My love and memories were magnified by my monster side, and I didn't' want to fight it.

# # #

Still holding Snow close, I tried to create a plan. What were my options? I had no money, no documents, and no phone. Mine were God knows where in this house. Plus the keys for my place were here, and I can't leave without them. My beautiful flat! How could I explain to my landlady upstairs, Susan Carter, how the place was so damaged?! During the months I had rented the flat, I had always paid my rent on time, and have good relations with her, so far we hadn't argued. I had put a lot of effort to arrange it how I liked, the cute garden flowers by the window, my book collection. Every piece of furniture had its place. I had spent a whole afternoon choosing carpets, shower curtain, sheets. I was 21 years old, living on my own now, and I had so many dreams for my flat. I had enjoyed decorating it so much. Someday I hoped to do the same, when I get married and live with my husband. We would choose paint color, furniture, create the home we want. But this flat was my own for now, and I got very fond of it. The thought that Jacob had been there, gave me creeps. That monster had touched my clothes, my bed, my books, probably the laptop too. Has Jake been in my flat at the same time as me? Had he watched me eat, sleep, dress, and bathe? My stomach twisted again.

So I had to find my possessions and get away with them, but how? Jake won't ever give them to me; Rose would rather kill me, than help me. As if I was willingly here, enamored with that man!

I had to defend myself somehow, but I was forbidden to use sharp objects, or walk out of the door on my own. The compulsion was like a heavy weight in my chest, pressuring me to obey. My mind was screaming at me to run, but my body didn't allow it.

Snow licked my cheek and I smiled as I kissed its nose. Those green eyes were my only comfort in my situation. It's funny how much I miss the small things, the everyday ones. Waking every day with a cup of coffee, the view from my balcony. My favorite clothes, perfume, music when I prepare for the new day. The usual calls for good morning from Tamara, Ethan. The way to my work, the cozy restaurant. My colleagues, who taught me a bit of Italian, and all of our jokes. I knew whose kid had trouble at school, who broke up with who, I had been so many times visiting my colleagues, and they returning them. The going outs with Tammy, our dates with Ethan. The nights spent in watching TV shows, cuddling with my boyfriend in bed, the laptop between us. Our passionate moments together. My parents, who are one of the best in the world. I miss talking to them, I really did. I needed to embrace them. I missed the feeling a favorite song gives you, reading a good book, just walk around outside. The intoxicating smell of the rose bushes near my place, the swing in front of my home. I need all those things, which I had taken for granted. I wish I had appreciated more the world and people around me. I could have said '' I love you'' and hug my loved ones more often, forget the stupid things we had argued about. All these meaningless words, spoken in anger, I wish I could return them. I wish I had shown my loved ones how much they meant to me every day. Because now with Tammy, Carl and Eva gone, I realized how much I had cared for them, what their friendship meant. I wish I had't taken all this for granted.

What happened to me, to the person I was? I look myself in the mirror and barely see the same girl before Jacob. The one that loved to party, to laugh.

Snow was playing with some shiny object and I touched its fluffy paw.

'' What is it, my sweet?'' - The cat meowed and I picked the object. It was a lighter; Rose must have dropped when she burnt my skin. This could come in handy. I might start a fire, or burn the vampires and finally escape. I heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid the metal object in my jeans pocket.

The door knob turned at my demon entered. The feline tensed in my arms.

'' What are you doing still on the floor?''- He eyed me, but didn't dare to touch me. I was satisfied to see how shaken Jacob looked- eyes puffy from tears and a pale face. His voice was unusually quiet, and his gaze refused to meet mine.

'' Why do you care?'' – The feline hissed in my arms and I held it closer. The vampire acted human for once.

'' It's cold and filthy. ''- The vampire made a movement to extend me his hand, but stopped himself, swallowing hard.-'' Please, sit on the bed, Mia.''- Jake ran a hand through his hair, eyes meeting mine for a second before looking away.

'' How dare you still say my name?''- I stood up, and the man backed away a few steps.

'' I am terribly sorry.'' - My tormentor broke down sobbing and sat on the floor, hugging himself. I blinked confused, and raised my voice. Snow jumped from my arms and hid under the bed.

'' You are sorry?! How dare you?! You disgust me!''

'' Please, what I did, I did it because of love.''- Jacob crawled to me and hugged my waist.-'' I just wanted her back.''- He continued sobbing and holding me close.-'' I know you will never be my Cassie, but … I deserve to die! Kill me, so I can meet her again.''- Jacob lifted his brown eyes at me, and the emotion I saw there make me dizzy. I hadn't expected such turn of events, I wasn't prepared. Remorse? I thought that this man didn't posses such a feeling.

Minutes had passed and we were still like this- the vampire, hugging my waist on his knees and crying, and me frozen on my place. The lighter was in my pocket, just a few seconds to reach, and all my problems would be gone. I just had to grab it and I would become a killer. So why I hadn't I? It certainly wasn't because of love for this guy, but another of Cassie's memories flashed before my eyes just when my fingers were taking out the lighter.

 _I accepted the hand of Jacob Thorn, one of the most desired men in our town. He was very handsome and my heart started to beat rapidly. I was attracted to him since we first met._

'' _This is your third dance for this evening with me, Mr. Thorn. ''- We slid gracefully on the floor.-'' The other ladies surely are jealous.'' – I could see the looks some of them sent me._

'' _Don't you enjoy my company, Miss Fairchild?''- The dark-haired man smiled sadly as he released me.-'' I shall bother you no more, dear lady.''-He kissed my hand. Jacob Thorn turned to head back to the tables, but I stopped him, by placing a hand on his shoulder._

'' _No, you misunderstood, sir. I like you a lot. Please, stay.''_

 _Beautiful smile appeared on his lips.-'' The other ladies are no important to me. If you, Miss Fairchild, do me the honor, I would like to court you.''_

 _I nodded and from this day I fell in love with Jacob._

'' You should see something.'' – Rose appeared; eyes directed at Jacob, she completely ignored me. - ''Quick. ''- Jacob stood up and waited for me to follow, but his hand never reached for mine. The lighter was still in my hand, waiting to be used, and I cursed the vision for distracting me.

We entered the living room, and it was well furnished for a guy with such personality.

The TV was on and I stopped when I saw the screen. My knowledge of Italian helped me translate, but the footage spoke for itself.

'' _**This video is circling the web for hours. The person, shot this, claims it's real. ''**_

The video was shot on the street after we crushed. How Rose bashed my head and Jacob flew with my limp body, how the ginger lifted the heavy car and threw it right at Ethan. How Derek transformed into a giant black wolf and pushed his son out of the way. The camera was very shaky, and the faces weren't clear, but I recognized them. Ethan was alive. I covered my mouth and happy tears appeared in my eyes. My heart was right, the man that I love, was saved! The reportage continued with tales of the witnesses.

'' _**It was like a movie shooting, but in real life.''**_

'' _**This man turned into a wolf in seconds.''**_

'' _**What were those flying things?''**_

'' _**It happened so fast.''**_

'' _**They are amongst us.''**_

 _Ethan's POV_

'' I know you don't trust me still.'' – The vampire, Steven Ward, eyed me.

'' It's normal for our species. ''- Valentine said, looking suspiciously at the immortal creature. Vampires don't feed on werewolves, but this doesn't mean they don't enjoy killing one. For bloodsuckers we were mindless beasts, shape shifters, dogs. For us they were blood drinking monsters, who can mind control.

'' What if this is a trap?! Set by your sire to kill my son?!''- My father growled at the vampire, but I stood in between before he shifts. –'' He is still connected to him, Ethan!''

'' I know, but I have to trust him. For Amelia.''- If this bloodsucker was really honest, I can't deny his help. Every minute spent without Mia was hurting me.

'' My maker did the unthinkable. It's true, I am his child. But I have a mind of my own.'' – Steven crossed his arms. –'' Besides I betrayed him. I really doubt Jacob is very fond of me right now.''

'' So you want protection, is that your price?'' – My cousin took a step forward, but the vampire didn't look intimidated.

'' I have no price. Believe it or not, but I want to do something good. I can protect myself just fine. If my maker dies, then I have nothing to worry about and you can have Amelia back. Both sides win.''- I stared at the immortal's eyes, trying to found out if he was lying. Werewolves can sense a person's feelings, if he is honest. And this leech was.

'' You hate your sire?''- My father asked.

'' Look, Jacob helped me a lot, with my daughter. But I can't ignore his murders and the terrible way he acts towards your girl. So are we going to just stand here and do nothing?''

I shook the vampire's hand and got on the next flight to Florence. Robert was with us. I was glad Monica stayed to help stop the exposure. Monica and I never would have worked out. In the beginning I thought were alike, she came from my world. But she was too bossy, fighting for dominance over me, sometimes neglecting me. I felt bad for cheating, but Monica didn't respect me anymore, we always argued. With Amelia wasn't like that. For the first time in my life, I feel real love, and the absence of this woman is like I am missing a limb. I will get Mia back.

'' So where to?'' – Valentine asked as we were outside of the town.

'' The villa is that way.''

I felt a familiar scent and a pack of werewolves surrounded us.

'' _**We mean you no harm.''**_ – Robert spoke in Italian.

'' _**Why is that vampire with you, hunter? '' –**_ The leader approached. The others shifted and growled at Steven.

'' _**He is helping us find a girl.''-**_ One of the wolves jumped, but my cousin was quicker and pushed the vampire out of the way. Valentine and the other men returned to their human form.

'' _**Do you think we are fools? Why would wolves and hunters seek help from a leech?'' –**_ The leader growled .

'' _**Because his maker abducted the woman I love. Come on, try to see if I am lying.''**_ – I stood in front of Steven. I learnt Italian from Amelia, and I hope I pronounced it right. – _ **'' Either you help us, or get out from our way.''**_

'' _**You are honest. '' –**_ The pack leader, Fabricio, shook my hand after he read my thoughts. _**–'' We will aid you.''-**_ Smiling, I nodded. I just hoped my girl hadn't slept with that monster.

Valentine's phone rang.

'' Hello, aunt Grace. What?!'' – My cousin handed me the device.

'' _Ethan, there is a video. It's blurry, but it's still there. I had called the Hayes family to remove it.''_

I cursed as I clicked at the link my mother sent me.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ethan's POV_

I was about to smash the phone in my hand, throw it to the ground, but I remembered it was my cousin's. I must control.

'' What happened?'' – My father asked, but Valentine saw the whole video.

'' Someone filmed the car crash.'' – My teeth gritted as I handed my cousin back the phone. My claws were enlarging, and I willed them to fade away. It might be accepted as a threat to Fabricio, the curly haired pack leader.

Robert saw the video too, and answered the other werewolves' questions. The lead alpha used his powers on Steven, and by the look on his face, the vampire passed the test.

'' _**This is bad. Humans can't know about us!''**_ \- One of them took a few threatening steps towards me, but I blocked his hit to my face.

'' _**We never wanted this too!''**_ – I replied, and Fabricio, being the lead alpha, stood between us.

'' _**Andrea, back off!**_ ''- The other man growled, balling his fists.

'' _**They exposed us!''**_ – Other approached us, wanting to tear us apart.

'' _**Do the hunters know?''**_ \- The lead alpha asked.

'' _**Yes, they do. I give you my word that I will deal personally with it. ''**_ \- Robert was ready to pull out his gun with silver bullets if necessary. My father was at my right, Valentine on the left. The vampire, Steven, was covering my back; the werewolves had made a circle around us. We were outnumbered.

'' _**Let us have them, Fabricio!''**_ – Other werewolf, a young woman put her hands on her waist, as the man beside her shifted into a big black wolf.

'' _**Cesare, your daughter was killed by the vampires. Also your sons, Lucrezia. We can't let another leech harm more innocent souls.''**_ \- Some of the people around us had turned.

'' _**No! This man is not lying, and I want to help him. As your alpha, I command you to not harm his friends.''**_ – They obeyed without desire. - _**''If anyone wants to join me, come.''**_

I watched as four people stepped forward. Amelia is near and soon I could hug her and tell her everything is over. My heart was beating so loud as we headed to the villa.

 _Jacob's POV_

The reportage on the TV meant nothing to me. I didn't give a damn if my nature was exposed or not. During my long life, my secret was found out by many people. The women, which I had used to fill the emptiness in my heart, to the humans I used to feed from. While the lovely ladies begged me to drink from, the others screamed as I sank my fangs in their throats. I had been called so many times a monster, a demon, that it lost its meaning.

I never asked for this curse, I would have preferred death thousand times than this burning desire for the red liquid, the source of life. My first kill sickened me. It happened after I discovered the love of my life's dead body, and cradling Cassandra to my chest. My fingers had traced the beloved face, willing to bring life to my beauty again. Her lips were so cold, eyes never opening to greet me with their usual shine. My heart was breaking into two more and more, with every hour my wife was a prisoner to death. I had laid with Cassie's head on my chest, hugging her tight, my hand running through the adored locks. I had lost to will to live. Whatever I was now, I wanted to join my swan in the heavens. Maybe there we would have the life we dreamed of.

'' Please wake up, my little bird. I can't live without you. ''- My sobs echoed into the empty house, once our dream home. The place where we would raise our children, have guests. Now everything around me was crushing down, the walls were suffocating me. Our priced possessions were stolen, the paintings torn from the walls. Everything we decorated with so much joy and love was taken. Our servants dead. My dreams shuttered with the blink of the eye. Maybe if I had taken Cassie to Florence, like I intended, she would be alive. It was a wish of hers, to see that magnificent Italian city, and I had planed it to happen for our anniversary. We were married for four and half years, and every day was a gift. My wife was not only very beautiful, but she can always find the right words to calm me. My favorite part of the day was when I held her in my arms, after a long day, dealing with the factory. Cassie would kiss me, move her fingers through my hair, and with her gentle voice ease all the tension from the past day. To all of my business partners I was deadly like a shark, but to this lovely lady I was gentle, she had the power to disarm me with only one smile. Cassandra Fairchild was different from the other ladies, she shined brighter. The first time I saw her, I lost my speech, something that hadn't occurred before. It was love at first sight for me, the young lady was so sweet, that every time I got a glimpse of Miss Fairchild on the street or at a ball, my breath would hitch, my palms starting to sweat. Courting women was never a challenge for me, but with this beauty I had to gather more courage. My heart leaped from joy, when Cassandra returned my affections, and I kissed her for the first time. I had kissed women before, but Miss Fairchild's kiss was sweeter and more precious to me than anything. I knew that this young lady was the one I wish to marry, and my eyes watered from happiness, when Cassie accepted to me legally mine. Our wedding was magical, and I carried my wife through the door with hopes and dreams. I never regretted my decision to wed Cassandra Fairchild; she was the one for me. I loved every moment spent with her, even the times we argued.

But my happiness was torn away from me. The maddening need to drink blood burnt me; it was all I could think about. But I had stayed, attempting to revive the reason for my joy, and embracing her. My tears were dried out, the voice hoarse. I had decided to not give in into my urges to sink my teeth into someone's neck and just drink until the world disappears. My canines were aching so badly, that I had bit my lips several times to stop this desire. My wife needed me more; I had to look after her. But I had failed. Cassie was the only thing I had cared most about. All the money in the world were pointless when you have no love, the person who can make your heart beat faster. Cassandra was my responsibility, and I had let her down.

'' It shouldn't have been me, my love. Please, God, take me, not her!'' – But no one answered my pleas. No mystical force brought my love back to me. Her kind arms never pulled me into an embrace, her addictive lips never touched mine, and her sweet voice never reached my ears. Cassandra Thorn was still limp in my arms, her lips blue, hair lost its smoothness, the blood dried on her dress. The face that I adored was pale. The bloodlust was clouding my mind, everything in this house reeked of it. It was making me dizzy from hunger, and I ashamed bit one of the servant girls, but stopped disgusted. The blood was cold, and so was the body. Straining my ears, I heard footsteps near, and moving with a speed so fast, that I would have throw up, if I wasn't more focused on the approaching human. His heartbeat rung in my ears, he smelt so good, and I smiled predatory as I was in front of him.

'' Dear God, what has happened to you?!''- The man eyed my stained with blood shirt. - '' You need a doctor, sir!'' – The foolish human grabbed my hand, ready to take me to the town. My knees buckled intentionally, and the nice man supported my body by wrapping an arm around my waist.

'' Jesus, you can't walk! Who did this to you?!

'' Actually, my good friend, the doctor can't help me. But you can!''- The poor human's throat was inches from me, and I sank my canines in deep and the man cried out of pain and tried to push me off. But my hold was stronger, much more than before, and the force I used to punch him surprised me. The most wonderful sensation took over me as I tasted his blood. It burned in my veins, made me stronger. The taste was so heavenly good, melting on my tongue. I couldn't get enough so I drank more and more sank my fangs deeper and deeper. Everything that happened – our robbed home, the love of my life dead, it drove me insane. I needed the warm red liquid to feel alive again, to dull the aching abyss in my chest. Cassandra's face was behind my closed eyelids as I was taking every drop of life that poor man had. The never stopping pain pushed me over and over. As I regained conscious for what felt like eternity, I saw the lifeless body before me, bitten countless times. My nice, made from the finest and most expensive fabric trousers, were covered in blood. The shirt was torn, and completely ruined. There was blood on my hands, face and I yelled as I realized what I had done. I was a bloodthirsty monster now, the same one that took away my happiness. The sunrays burnt my skin and I ran to our home, hiding until the nightfall. The wounds healed, but my broken heart wasn't so lucky. I had betrayed my sweet Cassandra's trust, her parents. I had vowed on our wedding to always shield my beloved from harm, and I had failed in that task.

'' I will meet you again, I promise.'' – I had laid my most priceless treasure on our bed, the one we shared the joys of marriage on. Tears fell down my cheeks again, as I caressed Cassie's hair, and brought her hand to my lips.

'' We have to run, Jake!'' – Rose brought me back to reality. My ginger child had knelt in front of me, squeezing my hands. - '' Please!'' – The tears in her eyes made her look younger and innocent. I knew Rose and Jessica loved me, I only wished I could return their love. I wish I had forgotten my wife, but the memory of her still made me weak.

'' No.''- I run my hand through her red hair and sighed at how smooth it was. If only I had known that to create a vampire, he will have to have your blood inside of him, and then die. My wife shall be by my side. I wouldn't need another, if I had my Cassie next to me all these years. My curse would be more bearable, if I had my love, her presence was like the sun in my life. Any female was a mere replacement of my wife.

'' What?! You can't possibly want to die! Because of her!'' – Rose eyed Amelia and got up. –'' You ruined everything!'' – My child grabbed Amelia by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

'' Let her go!''- I ripped Mia out from Rose's grasp and embraced the brunette, who didn't wait too long to break out from my arms.

'' I should have carved your whole skin!'' – Rose lashed at Mia again, but I grabbed her by the waist and pinned my child to the ground.

'' Why do you desire that filthy woman so? She doesn't want you!''- My ginger girl switched our body positions, and kissed me roughly. Rose bit my lip and began sucking on my neck.

'' Leave, Rose! Now!'' – The girl stared with shock into my eyes, as she heard the command in my voice. A maker's order was impossible to ignore.

'' You are kicking me out?!'' – She fell on her knees before me, voice breaking.

'' Yes.'' – It was hard for me, but I wanted to save her. Rose was my only remaining child.-'' Have the life you always desired.''

'' No!'' – Rose crawled to me and wrapped her hands around my middle.-'' Please, I love you.'' – She showered with kisses my cheeks, lips.-'' I have no one else in this world, but you. ''

I sighed and kissed the top of her red hair.-'' You will die, if you stay. And I can't let that happen.''

'' Please, I beg of you. I want to aid you.'' – The tears in her eyes were weakening my will.

'' As your maker, I am telling you to save yourself.''- The look on her face ruined me, as she let go of me, hands dropping in defeat. With one last sob, Rose fled the house.

I sat on the chair, and casted a look at Mia. The woman that I couldn't have. I knew the lovely brunette so well. I had watched Amelia cooking, humming in the rhythm of some songs. I liked the same music she did. I had read a couple of her preferable books, seen her most awaited TV shows, the movies she watched. I started to drink the coffee the way Amelia did, try the meals she adores to prepare. I had followed her in clubs and enjoyed draining from their last drop of blood of the men that dared talk, or have impure thought about her. I had beaten a couple of guys that tried to rob or rape her, and their deaths were very painful.

But that woman could never love me as my Cassie did.

# # #

I was still shaking from the reportage as Rose left the house. Part of me pitied the girl; she was alone in this world, blindly in love with Jacob. But she was still one crazy bitch, and I was relieved when she disappeared. I had never imagined that Jacob would release her, but I guess he cared enough. Was that the same man who shattered my whole life? The lighter was still in my pocket, and my fingers were touching it, hesitantly. Should I …?

'' Your dear Ethan is alive and probably coming to your rescue, Mia.''- The vampire sighed and met my eyes. His were tired.

'' Yes.''- I simply stated, wondering what to do. Minutes ago the joy of finding out about Ethan's condition blinded me, but now I realized what happened. There was a video, and the world knows about the supernatural creatures. The people were scared, and it was my fault.

'' Aided by my child, Steven. I had done so much for him, and yet he betrayed me.''

'' I have nothing to do with this. It was his decision.''- The lighter felt very heavy in my fist.

'' I know.''- Jacob sighed.-'' Do you remember, that I had promised to take Cassandra to Florence for our anniversary? It was a dream of hers, and I wanted to make it true. So years later I bought this villa and have spent our day here, imagining what it would be like. ''- The man was never looking away from me.

'' I remember.'' – The joy she felt when embracing her husband, making plans about what to visit here. I shook my head to clear it.

'' Come and embrace me as we wait for your Ethan.''- The order in his voice was whispered, he was crying. I walked to the vampire and allowed him to pull me closer in his lap and his arms tightened around my waist. Jacob's compulsion was blocking my every thought. I was still holding the lighter.

'' Kiss me.''-I lifted my head and caught his lips as he kissed me desperately. I could taste the salty tears running down his cheeks.

In the distance I heard wolves howling.


	25. Chapter 25

_**So**_ _ **:**_ _ **CANT WAIT FOR THE UPDATE! UR AN AMAZING WRITER**_

 _ **Me: Thank you so much! You are awesome! I am planning to end this story within two-three chapters. I hope this one is good.**_

 _ **Ethan's POV**_

I really miss Amelia. From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was special. I was having lunch at one cozy Italian restaurant, recommended me by my colleagues, when I met Mia. I just had to have her number. Something in her brown eyes made her adorable; her smile was like the sun. I had hoped she agrees to go on at a date with me, and was happy when she accepted.

I loved to have her curled to me as we watch scary movies, hiding in the crook of my neck as when something scary happens on the screen. I adored the way she played with children, made hairdos of the little girls as Amelia was helping her friend Tamara handle her class.

But I couldn't tell her my secret. I couldn't just transform in front of her, and then back to my human form as nothing had happened. That terrified me for a long time.

When Mia found out, I felt free. No more hiding. But I wanted to kill that vampire; I never desired anything more in the world. He had to pay for her tears, sleepless nights, bad eating. This has to end with his death.

 _ **Jacob's POV**_

The woman in my arms hated me, her kiss told me that. Amelia's lips didn't respond mine with the same passion we had in the bed a few hours ago. But I should have expected this. Our time together was only caused by the spell I used, not Amelia's free will. She would never come and embrace me, pull me into a kiss or undress me. Mia would never caress my hair lovingly or cuddle with me. She didn't love me, she only desired that filthy Ethan!

I tightened my arms around my beautiful woman and inhaled the scent of her hair. I didn't want to lose her! No other man is worthy of her! No other man deserves her kind, innocent smiles or the listen to her laugh. No other man has the right to touch her body, ran his fingers through silky hair. No other man will be her husband!

'' I'm the one you need. Why can't you see that?''- Whispering into her ear, I caressed Mia's neck, my eyes lingering on the veins. The feisty woman smelt deliciously, like a good wine, caramel and vanilla. I was getting hungrier with each second I hold her in my embrace. Mia's blood could become my new addiction, and if things were otherwise it would be very pleasurable for her. Humans, especially women, begged me to drink from them, and always came back for more.

'' You are not the man you used to be, Jacob. Everything is over.''- Amelia tried to get up, but I pulled her again to sit in my lap and my grip got tighter.

'' But it doesn't have to be. I could change. ''- Tears formed in my eyes again as my heart broke. I really wanted for Amelia to love me, to give her good and happy life. When I started stalking her I was fascinated by how much she was like my Cassandra. The way she walked was the same, the way she pushed her hair back. Every gesture, smile. The way she ate, lifted a glass to her lips. It was like the past time was erased and I was looking at my Cassie, but in different clothes. I never cheated on my Cassandra while we were married; my friends mocked me about this. But I was under her spell from the moment her eyes met mine.

Every time Amelia walked down the street I fought the urge to reach her and squeeze her warm, little palm in mine. It had become maddening to follow Mia around the town and not to touch, caress and kiss. I just wanted a simple contact with the new reason I feel alive. Just to hold her hand was enough. I wished to be her protector, the only man she smiles at.

If only Amelia had given me a chance, I would give her the life she always dreamt of. We would live everywhere she chooses, buy whatever she likes. If I had Mia, I wouldn't need anything else in the world. Maybe after time I would turn her. Amelia's beauty will be preserved for eternity. The woman before me would have forever her long eyelashes, red lips and soft skin. I would teach my beauty how to feed, control the new abilities, and embrace who she will be.

'' You can never change. You continue to say you love me, but you forced yourself upon me, killed my friends. You love a memory, Jacob. Now let me go!''- The woman slapped me and fought to free herself from my embrace.

'' Let you go?! So you can return to that wolf?! So you can belong to another?!''- I kissed her and bit her bottom lip and Mia winced.

'' I don't belong to anyone!''- She hissed at my face and her brown eyes burnt me with their intensity.

'' But you love your precious Ethan and chose him over me! The man who knows you better than anyone-me! And you threw that away because of some blond doctor!'' – My grip on her forearms was bruising, but I didn't loosen the hold. The jealous fire began to burn with full force as I recalled all the times the tall werewolf was near my Amelia.

'' I didn't choose Ethan over you! I chose me! Me!''- Mia shouted in my face.-'' I chose to live my own life, not somebody else's. I chose the freedom, the free will. I didn't fall into your arms like you wanted because of Ethan; I didn't because I could never love you. I can't ever feel something for the man who ruined my life.''

'' Let the wolf try to take you away from me.''- I lowered my head and sunk my fangs into her neck. I was prepared for Ethan, the man that stole my beloved's heart. I knew Steven would offer to help them and my child would lead my rival to me. I will finish once and for all the young man and have Amelia all to myself. My hands slid down Mia's back and clutched the shirt as I drank the wonderful warm blood. My stubborn bird fought me, her nails dug in my forearms, but I didn't stop. Her taste was so addicting, the beloved body so close to mine, brown hair begging me to ran my fingers through her and skin made for my kisses. I would never allow Amelia to belong to another!

# # #

 _The day I found out I was pregnant was the happiest in my life. I was going to be a mother! I and Jacob will finally have a child of our own. We were married for so long and the fact I couldn't conceive always tormented me. Maybe something was wrong with me, some illness or… I had spent nights silently crying because I couldn't bring my dear husband the joy of being a father, for him to hold his own flesh and blood. Jacob had always hugged me, and told me that it will happen, we just had to wait, but I could see it was troubling him too._

 _All of our married friends had children, watch them slowly growing up. It was heartbreaking for me to listen how my friends speak about their babies, the stories they told for good night. My tears always appeared when I see how they play with their children, ruffle the hairs of their sons, and smile at their daughters. I wanted that too. I felt like a half woman for not having a child. I had the love of a great man, but my heart craved for a kid. Jacob loved me with all his heart, but sometimes he was distant. I feared he might have found a mistress, or want to divorce me. The fear was crushing me inside, I didn't want to lose Jake, he made me happy. But I couldn't do a single thing if he expresses his wish to break our marriage. After all I was unable to give him an heir. His parents became colder towards me, and Jacob often argued with them about me._

 _His father had found another suitable woman for my Jake to wed, but my husband hadn't agreed to divorce me. His mother, Megan Thorn, turned down my every attempt to invite them over, and only asked for her son. I wasn't important anymore, she didn't notice me. The rare times my mother in law looks at me; it was like I was a servant girl, not her son's wife. We had exchanged some very hateful words with her and I could see it was affecting my relationship with Jacob._

'' _You probably have another!''- I had yelled through tears one night._

'' _Don't be ridiculous! I never dared to look at another! You enchanted me, sweet Cassie. I am faithful to you, always. ''- My husband had ran his hand through his wavy hair and made a few steps towards me.-'' I love you!''_

'' _Lies! You hate me! I am a damaged woman.''- I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around me. –'' Your father has found you at least three perfect ladies to be your new brides. You just have to pick one.''- I hid my face in my hands and sobbed. My marriage was falling apart and it was because of me. My heart was breaking into two from the thought I won't see Jacob ever again, hear his voice. But he has the right to break our marriage and I couldn't stop him. It will kill me inside me, but I will accept it._

'' _I love you, Cassie. I don't want anyone else but you. We can adopt a child.''- My dear husband knelt before me and pulled me into a hug.-'' Don't ever think of yourself as damaged. You are perfect for me. ''- Jake kissed the top of my head._

 _And now as I knew for sure I was expecting a child, I couldn't hide my smile. I sat on our bed and waited for Jacob to return to tell him the wonderful news. I imagined having a son with his father's hair and my eyes. And later maybe a daughter. I dared not think of baby names, it was too soon and I have heard it was a bad sign._

'' _Nice to see you, my little bird.''- My Jake entered and smiled as he walked to me. –'' You smell divine.''- My husband kissed my neck._

'' _The perfume you bought me.''- I squeezed his hands.-'' I have something to tell you.''- I cleared my throat, trying to hide the smile._

'' _What is it?''- Jacob put a strand of hair behind my ear._

'' _You are going to be a father. ''- I started crying from joy and my love kissed me and spun me in the air._

'' _Thank you for this gift. My love.''- My eyes met his as our lips locked again._

The vampire stopped drinking from me .I leant my forehead against Jacob's to study myself, so the dizziness caused by the vision to just go away. I was a little lightheaded because of the blood loss too.

'' What did you see?''- The man said caressing my cheek and I lifted my head and met his eyes.

'' I told you I was pregnant. You were so happy.''- The words were slurred and I tried to get up.

'' We can have that again.''- Jacob smiled at the memory and steadied me with his hands on my waist. He bit his wrist and gave me to drink so my bite could heal. I wanted to yell at him, but my vision was very blurry, and the wound on my neck was bleeding. So I grabbed his wrist and took his blood to restore my strength, I will need it.

'' Never. I chose to be me, Amelia Gordon, not your dead wife.''- I said after wiping the red liquid from my lips. Ethan was never the reason why I fight this. Yes, I love the cute blond man so, but this wasn't about him. It was my life, and how I want to live it. I needed to make my own decisions, and not because it was meant to. I had to have control in my own life, not repeat my past one. This forced love was never for me, I didn't feel it right.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but then the windows shattered, the door broke from its hinges. I turned around and saw Ethan, his father and cousin to jump inside and land on their feet. Steven flew in and eyed his maker. Other men appeared and from the way their eyes changed their color, they were werewolves. The hunter Robert Barnes pulled out his gun and aimed at the vampire, but he dodged the bullet.

'' Ethan! I was expecting you!''- Jacob grinned and avoided the werewolf's punch.-'' You brought friends? Can't defeat me yourself, boy?'' – Ethan transformed into a grey wolf and his teeth were about to close around the vampire's leg when Jacob pulled out a gun with silver bullets and shot at my doctor. Derek took the bullet for his son, luckily it was in the shoulder and the older man hissed as he removed it. The skin was sizzling, and Ethan's father gritted his teeth.

I ran to Ethan and threw my arms around him. I had missed dreadfully this man, his warmth.

'' I love you.''- I said after showering him with kisses. My heart was beating so loud. The man was holding me close, caressing my hair and placing kisses on my cheeks and lips.

'' Did he hurt you?''- Ethan asked eyes searching my face for signs of pain.

'' No, I am fine.''- Total lie. Ethan must never know what I did with Jacob.

'' Did you sleep with that demon?''- His voice was hollow, green eyes burning me.

'' Yes, she did. And she enjoyed it.'' – The vampire answered for me as he was shooting at the werewolves and blocking their attacks. Robert had stabbed him in the leg, but he threw the hunter against the wall.

'' I didn't …''- But Ethan released me like burnt. In his green eyes I saw so much betrayal. Like somebody ripped out my heart.

'' How could you! I lost sleep searching for you and you were warming his bed!''- My blond doctor balled his fists and I was on the verge of crying again.

'' He poisoned me with some potion. You have to believe me.''- I grabbed his hand.-'' Please. ''- Ethan ran his fingers through dark-blond hair, but didn't pull his hand back.-'' If you love me, you will know I speak the truth. You know me.'' – The man before me stared at me for what felt like eternity, until he embraced me and kissed me passionately.

'' I'm so sorry, Mia.''- He said touching my cheek lovingly. Then his eyes flashed in blue and he let me go.- ''That monster probably gave you a potion so you can give him a child. ''

'' What?!''- Like somebody punched me in the stomach. I turned around. Some of the werewolves were bleeding, but Jacob was too. Him having a gun with silver bullets was helpful.

Suddenly Ethan started to cough and fell on his knees. The other werewolves returned to their human forms and did the same. Robert stood up and went to Valentine to help him up, but Ethan's cousin coughed blood.

I rushed to Ethan and lifted his head.

'' Baby, what's wrong?''- My boyfriend was sweating and another painful cough escaped him.

'' It's burning me inside.'' – He tried to get up, but his knees buckled.

'' What did you do?''- Steven attacked his maker, but Jacob shoved him against the wall.

'' Steven, my dear child. The traitor. Thank you for leading Ethan to me.''

'' What? I didn't follow your orders. I wanted to help Amelia. The poor girl doesn't deserve to be treated like this. ''- Steven punched his maker, but Jake twisted his arm.

'' I knew you would help them. After all you know me so well. Your good heart lead them into my trap. ''- The vampire smirked.-'' I am always prepared.''

Robert grabbed my arm, but I refused to let Ethan go.

'' Not so fast.''- Jacob rushed and snatched me. I clawed his face. The hunter shot , but missed.

'' What did you do to Ethan?'' – The vampire's grip was like an iron, and his eyes were dangerous like a tiger's.

'' My witch friend provided me with a potion, which will get rid of my wolf problem. She didn't say specifically what it does. Will it make dear Ethan mad or sick I don't know. Will it make him turn against his own kind, or he will just die? ''- His wide smile made me sick. –'' What I know is that you won't stay to find out, Amelia.''

Steven sank his fangs into his master's throat, but Jacob threw him against the glass table. Robert shot after us, but we were gone, the vampire flew with me.

We landed in front of one small church and I ran to the door, banging on it.

'' No need to hurry so much to get married, my sweet.''- Jake purred behind me.

'' What ?''- I began hitting him, but the man just grabbed my wrists and smiled at me.

'' We will get married here, Amelia.''- He whispered against my lips.

'' I will hate you forever.''- I spat in his face.

'' Not necessarily. I will pour you with so much love potion that you will purr like a kitten in my arms.'' – And with that he dragged me to the church.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Rian**_ _ **:**_ _ **SO AWESOME! i definitely was not expecting that and it was so gooooodd!**_

 _ **Me: Thank you so much! I thought it might be a good twist and I am glad it did the trick. Enjoy the new chapter. : )**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ _ **That can't be the end, plz! Write more! HURRY!**_

 _ **Me: Here you go. : ) I hope it's good. The next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading my story! : )**_

 _ **Jacob's POV**_

The thought of losing Amelia made the blood in my veins freeze. The gorgeous woman with long, brown hair was my only link to my human past, my beautiful, angelic wife. I couldn't, shall not lose her! The fate brought my love back to me, and I won't let her off my arms again. Amelia will repair me, with her presence by my side I will be the man I once was, the caring, good guy. All I needed was the only thing I cherish most in the world, my innocent bride Cassie next to me. Amelia just has to be little pushed and she will succumb to our love.

But first I had to destroy all the things, tying Amelia to her present life- Ethan, the wolf she wants desperately to get back to, and her family. Mia won't need anyone but me; I am going to be the only person my pretty flower will focus on. I will treat Amelia like a queen, make her every wish come true. I took precautions to make this happen. My witch friend prepared a potion, dangerous to werewolves. I didn't care what will happen to Ethan, the man that took my rightful place in Mia's heart, as long he dies slowly and painfully. So I had smashed the bottle inside the house, and the magic spread all around the villa. When that wolf boy comes, he just has to inhale and be poisoned.

 _ **Ethan's POV**_

The pain was unbearably awful. My whole being was being torn apart from the inside. Bloodlust was clouding my mind and I changed into my wolf form. My beastly nature took over, my human side was gone.

Vampire. My teeth wanted to tear him apart. All I wanted was to feel blood, to hurt, to maim, and to kill. Primal urges were controlling me, the feral nature of my kind. Vampires were evil, the true enemies of my kind.

'' You will have to chase me. And I know exactly where to take you.'' – The vampire spoke and disappeared and I followed my prey.

# # #

A wedding is supposed to be what every woman dreams of. Starting a life with the man she loves. I had lost my romantic nature after few nasty breakups, dealing with men who were lying or trying to use me. But seeing how Tamara was really happy to have Carl and his adorable son Jeremy in her life, how the guy adored her, I started to believe that maybe true love exist, I just hadn't met mine. Until Ethan, the blond doctor, who made me long for something more, for a longer relationship. I didn't have many hopes up for us, I thought I should just wait and see. My mother taught me that it never hurts to try, to let someone in. But I was too scared, my heart was broken before, and I was sincerely grateful that Ethan Blake wasn't pressuring me in any way. And I like him, I really do. You know when you just met someone and suddenly you click together like pieces of a puzzle? Ethan is that person for me, he never made me feel uncomfortable, and before all this craziness I came to the realization that I truly love the charming blond. But now, my mind was occupied with bigger problem. For a person, who has seen vampires and werewolves only on the screen, being face to face with these creatures now was too much to take. But the thing that terrified me the most was the insane guy, which wanted a repeat his previous life with me, a blissful, filled with love and tenderness life. And it didn't bother Jacob Thorn that I have been rejecting him, running away, and yelling at him. No, he found a new way to achieve his sick goal by poisoning Ethan and taking me away again.

I had always imagined my Big day and the long months of choosing the ideal dress, discussing every little detail with my fiancé, be happy that he will be my husband. Every woman in a moment of her life does that. I wasn't planning to marry at 21 years old, I was young, but still I often smile when picturing that day. The happy feeling that Tammy felt, I wanted it too. I wanted to pick the restaurant, the hand of the man I love in mine, to discuss everything with him. To count the days until I start to live with my husband. To see him standing by the altar, smile on his lips, as his eyes never leave mine as I walk to him. To know we are legally together. If I with Ethan will work out, time will tell. I hope we do, but if we don't, at least the man with his adorable smiles made me believe in love again. That there is really a person, you can find yourself questioning about: _**What if I found him? What if he is my happiness?**_ But just my luck, I might lose the cute doctor forever, because of some stupid reincarnation. And I didn't even tell Ethan how much he meant to me! And I will probably never do.

I certainly didn't imagine my wedding like this. Being locked in a church in a foreign country, a crazy bastard waiting for me to marry him, and a compelled priest. Everything was so surreal, that I would probably laugh if it applied to someone else than me. Things like these can't be happening to me! I am a good person; I help the others, what I did to deserve this? Which sin I had committed?! Since I met Jacob and the memories began to return, the whole situation was like a bad dream, from which I never awoke.

'' _**Why are you crying?! Your future husband is very handsome and clearly in love with you. His eyes never leave you.**_ ''- Veronica, said as she was curling my hair. My makeup was ruined by my tears, and the girl will have to fix it again. The poor girl was influenced from the moment she stepped inside of the church to bring the bridal dress. Jacob had arranged everything- the dress, shoes, and a suit for him. The vampire had planned this from the beginning! He never intended to let me go, to die with honor as I thought. No, he used lies again! The man Cassie knew and loved once, would never fall to such level.

'' _**Tears of joy.''**_ \- I replied in Italian, my voice hoarse as I stared at my reflection. If I wasn't careful, the poor girl might die.

Oh, I had tried to escape! When Jake was distracted with checking if the dress was perfect, I had ran to the door. The vampire forgot to influence me; he just had grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully to make me be still. Jake had dragged me inside, never caring if his speed matches mine, and I had fallen down twice. The dark-haired guy was walking taking big steps, and my feet were hurrying as fast as they could to keep up. Every time I had fallen, the man just pulled me up and continued as before. It didn't matter that I had banged my knee. When we had reached the priest, I slapped the vampire with all the malice I felt.

'' I would appreciate if you don't do that again, my sweet.''- The vampire lifted my chin.-'' Your next slap will lead only to these peoples' deaths. Behave and they will walk out of here unharmed.'' – Jacob whispered into my ear and he kissed my forehead.

'' Go to hell! What kind of sick…?!'' – My stomach turned as I looked at the smiling woman before me, she was so young. And the priest had kind eyes. I couldn't be responsible for more deaths.

'' I always get what I want, Amelia. One way or another.''- The dark-haired man turned around and said in Italian something to the priest. I had been too scared then to translate to myself what my nightmare and the priest were talking about. I became dizzy and I balled my fists and dug my nails deep in the palms to keep me focused. My eyes had moved to the dress in the young woman's hands and I had wanted to vomit. It was similar to one I had put on, when I was keeping Tammy company as she was getting inside of every boutique, searching for the dream dress.

'' Come on, try this one, Mia! I saw how you look at it.''- Tammy begged after she drank of the champagne glass. We have been here for a half an hour and my friend had found what she was looking for. The dress fitted her figure perfectly and Tamara had started to think about hairstyles for her shorter black hair.

'' But you are the bride, not me!'' – I had laughed, my fingers still returning to one dress on the hanger. I had drunk maybe a bit too much, overwhelmed by the happy occasions, the bridal magazines I had gone though with my friend, the real love between her and Carl. How with Jeremy, the little charming rascal, they will be a nice family.

'' Nonsense! Come on! Please.''- My friend gave me her puppy dog eyes. I had sighed then, infected by the good mood, the champagne, and tried the dress. It fit beautifully, like it was made for me. I barely recognized myself in the mirror as I lifted my hair high and turned around, the fine fabric swaying with my every movement.

'' You look perfect! ''- Tamara had stood up and looked at me as I checked how the dress fitted me from behind. If I were to marrying some day, I would probably choose this design, my attention had been caught by this dress from the moment I entered the boutique.

That bastard had been watching me that day; there was no other explanation why he had bought me a similar dress. Jacob had been watching me and ruined one of my most happy memories- shopping for the wedding with Tammy, all the jokes between us as we had walked down the streets. Anger boiled inside of me again. That man destroyed everything! All the dreams my friend had were shattered. All the giggles about Tamara's bachelorette party seemed like something that happened years ago.

'' You really a sick. Picking a dress I would choose for this farce wedding.''- I slapped him, but my hand was caught again, before I strike for the second time. His brown eyes pierced mine.

'' Everything will be legal. From this day you will be Amelia Thorn, the queen of my heart.''- My eyes narrowed at the last part.

'' You will be OK with this? Me tolerating you just because you made me so? Me kissing you only because of that potion?'' – I had stroke a nerve, and his brown eyes were glowing dangerously. –'' Your married life a lie?''- Jacob's grip was impossibly tight, and I winced, trying effortlessly to free my hand. The man let me go finally.

'' You will learn to love me, dearest Amelia.''- Jacob grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it harshly.-'' You will love our child.''- He brought our faces closer and crushed our lips into a bruising kiss. My fists were pounding on his chest, but his inhumane hold kept me on place.

'' Never!''- I bit his tongue and he pulled away, eyes piercing me.-'' I would rather die, than giving birth to your spawn!'' – The thought of caring this maniac's baby inside of me was making me want to vomit. I love kids, want to have two, but not like this, and certainly not from this man. -'' I would do anything to cause a miscarriage. ''- Usually I am against this, but I shall not bring to this world that murderer's child. Death would be a mercy for the unborn baby. Life with this monster and a mother who will hate him won't be pleasant. I would be doing him a favor. Jacob had lifted my chin again and whispered against my lips.

'' You won't, kitten. My witch is preparing the love potion as we speak. I am planning to give it to you as long as necessary. Your old feelings for me would return, I am sure.''- He backed away, running his hand through my hair.

'' Dream on it! I won't ever forget what you've done!''- I removed his hand with disgust and took some steps back. The man came closer until he grabbed me in his arms again.

'' You will. You condemned your loved ones, when you escaped from me, sweet, beautiful, Mia. I will turn you, and this will tie you more to me, I will know your every step, thought, you will be entirely mine. ''- Jake had placed kisses on my cheeks, thumbs tracing the skin on my neck.

'' Where do my parents fit in your vision of us?''- Will I ever see them again? Tears had formed in my eyes again, and the vampire wiped them off.

'' They will think you are dead, I will fake …''- I had kicked him the groin then, the sudden anger made me bolder and careless. I had run to the door and pushed it to open wide.

'' Before you take another step, think, Mia. It's up to you if Veronica will return to her daughter today.''- My foot was outside the door, but I froze before doing the other step. Damn him! - '' A sweet 7 year old, Lucia. ''

'' Do you have no shame?! Blackmailing me?!''- I had to go back to Jacob, I had to. It pained me with every step that I took, but I had to. I lifted my chin high and met his brown eyes, hoping that my hate is clear in them.

'' Whatever it takes for you to obey, beautiful.'' – Jacob traced with his fingers my lips and said.-'' Be a good girl, and I won't hurt anyone.''- I nodded, swallowing the tears. I was defeated and the man in front me knew it perfectly well. –'' Now, follow Veronica so she can do your makeup and hairstyle. And don't try anything.''- The vampire's eyes had flashed in bright red and the powerful wave of his compulsion overtook me.

And now I was dressed in my dream dress, curled hair with emerald hairpins in, heels echoing as I walk to Jacob, the man I despised with all my heart. Veronica had given me a bouquet, and was now standing next to a one man, holding documents. Jacob's handsome face surely tempts many women, but to me he was a poisonous snake, the devil himself. Dread and anger were suffocating me as I stopped before him and looked at the priest. The vampire's fingers reached for mine and I let him hold my hand. The priest began speaking, but I couldn't hear a word. My head was about to explode from so many thoughts, that I completely distanced myself from what was happening around me. The surroundings vanished, voices became distant.

What will my life be? After a week? A month? A year? Tied to this monster, under the control of the love potion and carrying his child? Raising a kid with this man, living under one roof together, every day? Having to talk to Jacob, kiss, and sleep with him? What if someday I respond his twisted love for me willingly? That will be the day I will lose the last part of me.

'' I do.''- Jacob's voice brought me back to reality and I saw how the vampire signed the document, our marriage certificate. Veronica handed me a wedding band and I placed it around Jake's finger. The man lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them.

'' Amelia Patricia Gordon, will you take Jacob Edward Thorn to be your husband ….?''- The world started to spin again, but I forced myself to remain standing.

'' I do.''- The vampire had influenced me to say that, I had no other option. It was getting harder to breathe when the dark-haired man put the wedding ring on my finger too. I felt the little piece of jewelry heavy like a whole ton.

'' Finally you are mine.''- Jacob squeezed gently my hands. The unknown guy approached me and handed me the document. My hand gripped the pen, as I stared at my name and the place for my signature.

'' Do it, my sweet.''- The vampire's mind control was strong and I lowered my hand to sign.

'' So you sent me away to marry her?''- The door burst open and Rose got to us with her supernatural speed.

'' I am his prisoner, Rose.''- I said as Jake shielded me with his body.

'' Leave, child.''- Jacob spoke. His next words died in his throat as the windows shattered and Steven flew. A grey wolf jumped after him and he growled at the vampires.

'' My child, you continue to disrespect me. Maybe I will pay a visit to your lovely daughter soon.''

'' You won't be alive that long.''- Steven attacked his maker and knocked him on the ground. I yelled at the others to get out from here quick.

'' You are tasty.''- Rose grabbed Veronica by the throat and sunk her fangs in her neck. The grey wolf jumped on the vampiress's back and she released the woman. I rushed and tore a fabric of my dress to cover the wound.

Ethan, because I was sure who the wolf was, tore with his teeth Rose's throat and she choked on her blood. The blood was too much and the life left the ginger's eyes and her body turned into ashes.

''No!''- Jacob yelled and kicked Ethan and sent him across the wall. Steven was injured, but he got to me and dragged me to the door.

'' No, you don't.'' – My nightmare was in front of us and punched Steven.

'' Let me go!''- Jake was gripping me so tight, that he might have broken something, but he didn't seemed to care as he was limping with me.

'' Never!''- He turned his face to me and embraced me. Behind me I heard a wolf's howling.

I did the only thing that came to my mind. I pulled the dark-haired man down for a kiss and my hands rested on his forearms. Jacob was surprised at first, but quickly responded. My fingers squeezed the hand he was wearing the ring that allows him to walk on sun and I caught the ring. The vampire was distracted by my kiss, and he lowered his head and began to playfully bite my neck. And the ring was looser and I pulled it off quickly, lips showering the guy's face before me.

I backed away, the ring in my palm.-'' Loose something?''- I wiped my mouth and spit on the ground.

'' You little devil. Give it back.'' – The vampire walked slowly to me. His skin was beginning to burn and it hurt him. He let out a pained groan. Jake's face was damaged and his every step was surely difficult.

'' Catch me first.''- I ran at the direction the church was, but soon Jacob pinned me to the ground and I hissed when I hit my head.

'' Now, give it back.''- The vampire compelled me and I was about to hand the wedding ring back, when Steven tore the man off me. Ethan jumped on the vampire and they began fighting. Jake was weakened by the sun, his face was now unrecognizable. The brown eyes were the only thing unchanged in him; I never knew the sun could be that deadly to vampires.

The grey wolf was brutal in his attacks, teeth biting wherever they can reach. Ethan was a real beast and I stood dazed how he practically tore apart my nightmare.

I hid my face in Steven's shirt, trying to silence the yells. Suddenly it became too quiet and I looked up. Jacob was dead, Ethan towering over him, blood dripping from his mouth. The wolf was staring at me and growled. Jacob vanished into ashes. I began crying, I couldn't stop myself. My hell was over, but it still looked like a dream. Inside of me Cassie's soul screamed in grief for her husband, while I cried from relief, pain and sorrow.

'' He sees us as a threat.'' – Steven helped me up. The wolf switched his attention from the vampire to me and bared his teeth.

'' Ethan, it's me. Amelia.'' – I dropped the vampire's hand and kneeled before the wolf. Every sane person on my place would run, not be this near a giant wolf. But I love the man.-'' Please, remember.''- The animal's teeth were inches from my hand.

The wolf sniffed my hand, but his green eyes still showed death. Then in his green eyes I saw a flick of recognition.

'' You know me. I mean you no harm.''- Ethan in his wolf form turned his head towards Steven again.-'' He is a friend, too.''- The beast looked murderously at the vampire.

'' The other werewolves need your help.''- Steven picked me up in his arms and fled to the villa.-'' I will heal later.'' – He saw my look, the man was bleeding badly. The werewolf was following us, teeth bared.

'' I need your blood, Amelia.''- Robert yelled as Steven dropped me gently on the ground. The other wolfs were paralyzed on their place by some spell.-'' I did it to keep them from murdering me. Only the drop of blood of a person, emotionally attached to one of them could restore their human form and a piece of their mind until I contact the other hunters. The spell is very powerful, but it will weaken it a little. That is the least I can do.''- I nodded as the hunter sliced my thumb and drops of my blood fell into a bowl. Ethan charged at the hunter and Steven, but Robert froze him on his place by waving his hand and yelling some strange words.

The hunter chanted an incantation and the smoke from the bowl filled the air and the wolves started choking. All of them started shifting into humans again. I rushed to Ethan and kneeled next to him, just in time to catch him before falling. The man was badly injured. Steven fled to see how Veronica and the others in the church are.

'' Amelia?''- The blond, cute guy said voice raspy. His green eyes found mine and I managed to smile.

'' Yes, it's me. It's over.''- Tears streamed down my cheeks as I kissed his lips.


	27. Chapter 27

_**This is the final chapter of my story. Thank you so much everyone for reading, reviewing, following. It really meant a lot. You all are awesome! I apologize if there had been mistakes, I double check, but I miss sometimes. I hope you will like the end of this story.**_

I got scared to believe I had finally made it alive from Jacob's grasp. It was more of a wishful thinking than reality. I had expected his brown eyes to stare at me with the same intensity, the voice I began to hate to address me again, and to feel his lips on mine. The way his teeth pierced my neck, how he drank, how he always held me close to his body. How Jake knew everything about me, every little detail, that it scared me. How I was unable to escape from his power. All the people he took from me. I was afraid that this hell will repeat once more and I will never be free from this man. I didn't know how I will manage to live if Jacob had succeeded to marry me, and spending an eternity with that monster under one roof together. Watching the same hateful face every day, not having a will of my own. Raising a child with that man. Becoming like him, a ruthless bloodsucking creature. Losing everything I hold dear, and being locked up into Jacob's sick fantasy of ideal marriage with his lost love, my previous self. A fate I won't wish upon my biggest enemy.

But the vampire was dead; I saw it with my own eyes how his body turned into dust after Ethan saved me. I thought my eyes were tricking me into seeing what I desperately wished for, and that I was just imagining things. But the more I had stared at the place where Jacob was killed, the more I had believed he was really gone. I had felt an enormous burden being lifted from my shoulders, like I could breathe again freely this time. Jacob was suffocating me. I couldn't stop my tears for a long time, even now at the plane to my home.

I was holding Ethan's hand in mine; afraid that the man that saved me was going to disappear. I still couldn't believe he was really well, I had glanced at Ethan's direction often, calming myself to see the man was next to me, head leaned on the back of the seat, our hands laced. After Steven and Robert healed and erased the memories of Veronica, the priest, and the guy with the documents, we went to the local hunters. Our marriage with Jacob wasn't legal, without my signature, and I was truly free. No law was binding me to this monster, and I had thrown away my wedding ring as far as I could. The bridal dress made me dizzy, a reminder what might have happened, but I had to wear it until I find something better to put on.

'' You better not come near me. I still want to kill you.''- My werewolf had said to Steven. Ethan had dusted his clothes, after standing up with difficulty. His knees were shaking, also his whole body, and Valentine and his father supported him.-'' I am not safe for you too, Mia. I nearly attacked you. Please.''- The man I love had whispered to me, when I had come closer to touch his cheek. The werewolf's forehead was still sweating, and it pained me to see like this and to know I was the cause of it. –'' I won't forgive myself if I harm you.''- Ethan had met my eyes and the tears in his had made me weak.

'' But you saved me, Ethan.''- It hurt that I couldn't touch, kiss him. –'' You fought the spell for me. '' – I had torn a piece of my dress and bandaged his leg, which was bleeding badly. The werewolf probably would heal, but I couldn't stand knowing Ethan Blake suffers. This man's pain was making me weak and helpless.

'' I would do anything for you, Amelia. You brought me back, love.''- I had stolen a quick kiss, and I had smiled through tears when the blond-haired guy leaned his forehead on mine.

'' It was awful.''- Ethan now said and I looked away from the airplane window and wiped my tears.-'' I could feel every part of my humanity being erased and the wolf inside of me took the charge. I knew if I don't shift into a wolf, I would die from the pain. Everything inside of me was burning, every bone breaking. I was beginning to lose my eyesight, hearing. The pain itself drove me insane. My inner wolf demanded for blood, to kill. I wasn't in control, I could have killed you.''- I squeezed his hand gently and leaned on his shoulder.-'' My whole being hungered for a murder. I would probably kill Steven, if he hadn't run and lead me to you. To me he was just another vampire, the enemy. And you were too, Mia. You reeked of a vampire; I wasn't able to recognize you. I don't know what stopped me from murdering you. Maybe your eyes, voice.''- The local hunter family, had broken the spell, which Jacob had casted over the werewolves. The magic was deadly to their kind, it spreads through air, and thankfully Robert had broken all the windows and lured the werewolves outside. If they had breathed more of the poisoned air, they would be dead. The spell causes excruciating pain, loss of all the senses, and slowly madness. It would have made them turn on each other and fight to death. But Robert Barnes had frozen the wolves right where they were with magic, before they could kill him too. They were savage beasts, hadn't responded to their names, just growling and baring sharp teeth. Derek had attacked his own son, who also fought back. The other werewolves had been also busy trying to kill one another, but the hunter was fast and his spell had kept them away.

'' I knew you won't ever hurt me, Ethan. I have faith in you.''- In order to break the spell, the werewolves had to drink two cups of a potion, which it took two days to make. All this time I was beside Ethan, although he and the other wolves were chained with an iron chain, so they don't lash out at me, Robert or Steven. I had knelt in front of my Ethan, feeding him, talking , but the often changing of the color of his usual green eyes to bright blue , and the way he sometimes growled at me, made me back away. It was taking everything in his power to control his beastly side, I could see that, and I was doing anything to make him feel comfortable. Part of me was afraid that the man will break his chain, transform into a wolf and kill me, but this was Ethan. He wouldn't ever harm me, I was certain of this. I had tucked him with a blanket, spoke some meaningless things about movies, books, anything to distract him from the pain he felt. I had fed his father Derek and cousin Valentine, cared for the other werewolves. They were pleasant people and I thanked each one of them for saving me. I was glad they were OK; I couldn't bear to lose more people. I just couldn't. My heart wouldn't take it. Jacob Thorn had already taken a lot from me. More I had wished it to be.

'' You saw the real beast in me, Mia. I hadn't been like this since the first time I had shifted. I had spent three days, chained up, and fighting with my instincts. But I had my whole family, who had taken turns to help me get through the change. I regret you saw me like this.''- Ethan looked away from me, but I grabbed his face in mine.

'' Look at me.''- The man obeyed.-'' You saved me, Ethan. You did. I will never be scared of you. The real monster was Jacob, a man so cruel and damaged, that I dare not think what life with him would be like for me. You saved me from a fate worse than death, and I am forever grateful for this. And I couldn't possibly love you more. You are my hero, Ethan, both you and the wolf inside of you. And I had missed you so.''- I kissed him with all the love I feel.

'' And you are my sun, Mia. You can count on me about everything.''- The green eyed man hugged me again and I managed to fall asleep before landing.

My parents were waiting for me at the airport. I had called them. When we had returned to the villa, I found my phone, keys and wallet. It was so good having those back, my identity back.

And now I couldn't stop my tears from joy when I hugged my mother and father crushed me into a bear hug. I had so much to tell them, but now all I needed was to feel them close. The warmth from my home, the safety. I never knew a hug could be so calming and powerful. It was amazing how an embrace can sometimes erase all of your worries and make you feel protected. We have so much to talk to, but now I was happy to just held them close, breathing my mother's favorite perfume or to feel my father's caress on my cheek.

'' Thank you for bringing her home.''- My father said after embracing Ethan, Derek and Valentine. I had explained to him who Steven was, and the fact he was good. –'' You too.''- My father shook the hand of the vampire, wiping his tears from joy.

'' It was my responsibility to repair the damages my maker did to your daughter.''- Steven answered, after kissing my mother's hand. –'' I never knew I had tied myself with such a man. Behind his mask was hiding a real monster, and I regret I hadn't done anything about it sooner.'' – I hugged the vampire then; he had helped me so much, I was forever in his and the hunters' debt. A thousand lifetimes won't be enough for me to repay them.

I spent days, telling everything to my parents. I spared nothing back. Cassandra's whole life, how happy she was with Jacob. I retold my whole life. Cassie was a lucky young woman to find a person, who would be right for her, and love her every single day. But her love doomed me to experience this, and I had cried as I spoke about what Jacob did to me. My father wished he had killed the man himself, my mother held me as I wept. My parents still struggled to believe there are creatures all around us, I knew that. If I hadn't seen it, it would have been for me too. Talking about what some deranged guy had done to me was difficult, but I had to get this out of my system. Everything- how happy Cassie was, and how miserable was I. The visions, the conflicted feelings they caused, the hate that still was burning me. How the grief broke me. I had to talk to someone about this. My mother listened me, and cried with me, hugging me.

Jacob. Thinking about him causes only bad memories. He literally turned my life upside down, took everything I held dear, my dreams, hopes. As a young girl, I had foolishly dreamed to find a guy who would love me with all his heart, and to do everything for me. I wanted consuming love, passionate, someone to love only me. Girl fantasies. When I grew up, I realized how I preferred a guy to see me as an equal, someone who won't get madly jealous or act like I was his possession. I had always broken ties with guys that tried to do that. But Jacob represented everything I hated in a man. He desired to control me, me to be his slave. Me to be his obedient wife, to listen to his every word. To not dare look at other men, to have eyes only for my own. Something I always fought against, changing completely because of some guy. After one bad breakup, my first one, after I had gotten drunk with Tamara, I made a vow to myself. To never change even a bit of myself for some man, I liked me just the way I was. If someone didn't like me, then he wasn't the guy for me. I didn't want to look myself in the mirror and wonder what happened to the previous me, before the relationship. But Jacob so badly tried to turn me into his old love, so he could have the life he lost. And that was so wrong, an abuse over me, my beliefs, my current life. The vampire wanted to force this love upon me, to make me his trophy wife. He didn't see me as an equal, only an object to conquer. I was only a memory, nothing more. Deep down I knew Jake loved Cassie, I knew it in my heart. And maybe he had deluded himself he loved me. But abducting me, killing my friends wasn't the way to my heart. Forcing some old feelings to me wasn't the way either. Now I realize me with Jacob won't probably have never worked, he was so changed, and not in the good way. Maybe the long years, his nature had made him like this, I didn't know.

I had plenty time to over think what happened to me. Escaping the grasp of such a dangerous man, and returning to the real world was difficult. I welcomed the job at Alfredo, and being able to talk to my colleagues was one of the best things that happened to me. They greeted me warm smiles and I felt at home again. They knew I was abducted, but thought I had escaped on my own. The first time Jacob had took me and I got away. I had taken the week of, and was back again. So my colleagues weren't aware of the horrors I had faced again, and I didn't tell them. Let them think I had spent the week in my home, resting. Cooking was my passion and doing this again, was a blessing. For some women being in the kitchen was a burden, I enjoyed this. Baking cakes, Italian dishes, it made me feel alive. Being around people was a life saver. Getting up in the morning, drinking coffee with my colleagues, doing something I love, was keeping me sane. It eased the pain and fright away. All of my colleagues were so carefree, with their normal lives and problems, unaware that vampires, werewolves and other creatures existed. I could never explain the horrors that man made me face, how I hated him every second I had spent with him. I never knew I was capable of such a strong resentment towards someone, but I was.

I visited Tamara's mother and Andrea Hooper hugged me the moment I had ringed the door bell and she opened the door. Tammy had told her how I was missing, and how worried my friend had been, going to the police every day or to my parents for support. Through tears as I sat on their sofa, tea before me as so many times before when I and Tammy were kids, I apologized how I was unable to come for the funeral and support their family. But Mrs. Hooper only embraced me, as she cried too.

'' You are safe, Tammy would have been happy to know that.''- The fear stopped me from telling everything, that I was responsible for her daughter's death. The police thought that she and Carl had been robbed, and her fiancé died, protecting her, while my friend had run to the rooftop to escape the bandit. If I had told the whole truth, they would think of me as crazy, even hate me for causing the death of my friend. I had fainted when I went to Tamara's grave to leave flowers.

'' I hope you forgive me someday. I would never myself. I miss you.''- My fingers had touched the tombstone, tears clouding my eyesight. I left flowers on Carl's and Eva's graves. I visited Diane, my neighbor's granddaughter and offered to help her in any way I can, as I promised to Tamara's family. Diane was also inconsolable, struggling to accept her grandmother was gone. I had taken Snow with me, but I wondered if I should give it to Diane. If I did, it would lead to the question from where I have the white cat, when it was considered to be missing after Eva's death. So I had decided to keep her, and buy another cat and gave it to Diane. My friend would have recognized the cat, Snow had a black spot on his back, and his left ear was also black.

I had memories of my past life again. Everything Cassie knew, I did too. Her first meeting with Jacob, first kiss, their wedding. How she glowed in the presence of her love. How he supported her in everything. I asked the hunters for something to stop these memories, but they said there wasn't a thing they could do. My soul was remembering. Monica gave me some herbs to drink as a tea, so at least the visions won't be often. It hurt me to have them, it really did. To feel a reminder of the love I had once for this monster, but I didn't feel now. I didn't know how I will go on with my life.

I began to have nightmares about Jacob. They were various and used to wake me often at night with a scream. In my every dream I was myself, Amelia, not Cassie.

 _Once I dreamt I was returning home, unlocking the front door and there he was- on my sofa, reading a newspaper. His wavy hair was tempting me to touch it; Jacob smiled as he saw me._

'' _How I missed you.''- Jacob got up, walked to me and caught my lips into a kiss, and the most horrible thing- I had responded! Not only that, but I had unbuttoned his shirt, removed the belt and led him to the bedroom, our clothes scattered on the floor. I allowed the vampire to make love to me, and I had enjoyed everything he did to me. Jacob had sunk his fangs into my neck and my fingers curled into his hair. The thought I willingly accept that monster to touch me, made me wake up screaming. …_

But not every dream about Jacob was full of love and passion. Not the usual one when we kiss and make love. More of my night visions were scary.

 _I ran down the street in my neighborhood. My shoes were all I could hear. Everything is dark and quiet. I was being chased by some invisible attacker, and I was doing everything in my power to reach my street and building. I was running out of breath; I had run for a long time. My legs gave out and I fell on the street. I hit myself hard, but motivating by fear and the adrenaline, I got up and continue running to my place. I could see the building right there, in front of me. I was safe!_

 _Just as I ran up the staircase to the front door of my building, I knew the attacker was behind me. My fingers rummaged through my pockets, bag, for the keys, but they weren't there._

'' _Looking for this, my beloved?''- I turned around and saw the dark eyes of the man. Jacob! I started banging on the door, yelling, even ringing on the doorbells. Suddenly I was pulled closer to the vampire, and he leaned and kissed my lips._

'' _There is nowhere you can escape me, Amelia. You are forever mine.''- Then he bit my neck, I scream and wake up._

I often dreamt Jacob was chasing me, tying me again, and taking me far away. And I was his slave. I once saw myself in my dreams as a vampire, and I was drinking blood and liked the taste of it. I even drank from Jacob, and the dark-haired man just pulled me tighter as I enjoyed his blood.

These nightmares were driving me insane. Jacob was dead, he was never going back, but he still plagued me. I had asked Robert if it was possible for the vampire to communicate with me from the dead, return to this world as a spirit or something. The hunter told me that it could never happen. When a vampire is turned, he is ripped from his soul, and according to what the hunters knew, a vampire can never return as a ghost. But just in case they asked for my blood, and I poked my finger with the knife, and my blood fell in the bowl. It was a ritual, which will expose if a person is haunted or not. The potion is supposed to turn green if a ghost was nearby and it had latched itself on me. But the liquid in the bowl remained crystal clear.

'' That monster is not haunting you.''- Monica, Ethan's ex, said after we tried three more times that test and it showed the same. I even chewed some herbs, which also showed presence of a ghost. If after 10 minutes I faint, then Jacob was around in his spirit form, ghosts drained the energy of the living and naturally my past husband will use mine. But I was good, not only after 10, but also 20, 30 minutes, an hour. I did other tests, and the results were the same- Jacob wasn't just here He was truly gone. But his face was tormenting me almost every night and I want it to stop. Robert gave me a potion, which will decrease the number of bad dreams, and I hugged the hunter for that. I just needed a good night sleep without fearing if I may face Jacob in my dreams. Monica handed me an amulet to protect me from spirits, also casted a spell over my loved ones to keep them save if a ghost tries to harm them. I was afraid I might be pregnant, but the five tests were negative. If I was with a child, I would do an abortion right away.

'' It's normal after what you have been through.''- Ethan's father said one night at dinner, when I had visited them.-'' You tried to hold up, but that man left scars. ''-Ethan's hand covered mine. The werewolf never leaves my side when we are together. He calls me every day maybe 6-7 times, walks or drives me to the restaurant, cooks for me. If I didn't have him, I don't know how I would cope. I would lose it completely. Ethan was holding me every night as I sleep, and he calmed me when I wake up screaming. When he had seen the scar on my hip, Ethan growled, cursed that he wasn't fast enough.

'' He is not here, my love.''- The green-eyed man's hands caressed my hair as I focus his face in the dark.-'' He won't harm you again. You are safe with me.''- And he often held me as I sobbed, fingers moving through my hair, and whispering sweet, comforting words. I felt bad about not leaving Ethan to get a proper sleep, he was a doctor, and he had to be in perfect shape in the morning. When I had said that, the dark-haired blond just pressed his lips against mine and kissed me gently.

'' Don't worry about me; my body is stronger than yours. You are my only concern, Mia. I want you to be well.'' – Ethan, his father and mine helped me fix my flat. The repairmen were called, and they did their best. But I still had to buy a new washing machine, a TV, plates and other stuff. I explained to my landlady that I was robbed, and I will fix the place. But the nice old lady said that the most important thing was that I was safe, everything else can be mend. We had spent weeks decorating my flat again, arranging the schedule for the repairmen. I painted the walls myself with my mom and Ethan. It cost a lot, but I was finally ready to accept my flat as my own again. Home.

The dreams still plagued me from time to time. Jacob was still persistent and dangerous in them. But then the most awful thing had happened. My night terrors began to not only include Jacob, but also another man, someone so very dear to me. My Ethan. My savior, my werewolf. I didn't know what had possessed me to have bad dreams about the blond guy that I love, but I did. Ethan wasn't harassing me, but I was afraid of him. I had dreamt of him as the wolf he was when he slaughtered Jacob. The blood thirsty beast, with blood all over him, eyes dangerous and feral. The creature that nearly attacked me and Steven. It was hard to recognize my boyfriend as the beast he was then. There was nothing human in the grey wolf. I had seen Ethan in his wolf form and I was never frightened. Although a supernatural creature, but the wolf acted like a human, there were feelings in his eyes. But in that grey animal's ones then I had seen only death, Ethan was not there. I dreamt that the grey werewolf was coming to me and he bites me. I scream and I wake up.

When I said it to Ethan, he just nodded, avoiding my eyes. I had admitted I was confused by these supernatural creatures in my life, and I wanted a time to arrange my life. So I had asked Ethan to give me time.

'' I still love you, but I need to be away from this supernatural stuff for a while. Please.''- We weren't breaking up, I didn't want it. Just some time with me alone, to find for myself what my life should be right now. Because it was a mess. Ethan only nodded, and hugged me.

 _ **3 months later**_

I was walking down the street. It was a few days before Christmas, and the holiday spirit was in the air. The streets were decorating with twinkling lights, everything looked magical. I got infected by the good mood and left money to one young boy, which was playing the guitar. Jacob had left me all of his money, estates. I didn't want them. I gave some of his fortune for charity, the other I kept. I didn't know what to do with them. I could start a business of my own any time, but it felt wrong. These were blood money; I still debated what to do with them. I had discovered in the house Jacob had kept me for the first time many pictures of me, and I felt sick again. That monster had left me all of his possessions, and I wondered when he had done that. I decided to sell the houses, maybe keep one or two. Being rich was new for me. I still worked in the same Italian restaurant, the enormous amount of money in different banks still waiting for me to decide.

I glanced at the people I pass by. The video, showing the werewolves and vampires was taken down from the web, proven to be fake. They even showed how it was made. I know there was more than that, but the Barnes family never revealed how they dealt with the problem.

I smiled as I saw a young couple with a child. Steven became a grandfather and asked me to be a godmother to the little Patrick. I had forgiven Cassie for what happened to me. It wasn't her fault, she only fell in love and married. Her husband became dangerous. Everything was because of him. I still hate him, still dream about him. Jacob left me deep scars and I trying to build at new my life.

I bumped into someone, and my breath hitched. It was Ethan, and he looked so good. We haven't met in person, but still talked on the phone. I still love him.

'' How are you?''- I first broke the silence. His green eyes were so kind, and I wanted to hug him.

'' Fine. And you?''- Ethan came closer and I smiled. I missed him. How stupid I was to let him go!

'' Better.'' – My fingers were desperate to touch his dark blond hair. The man smiled.

'' I like what you did with your hair, Mia. You are lovely that way.''- I had cut mine in layers and made a few red strands.

'' Thank you, Ethan. Do you want to grab something to eat?''- I begged God the man I love to say yes. He was more handsome than I remembered and I wanted to kiss him. His eyes lowered to my lips, as if thinking the same.

'' Sure. I missed you, Amelia.''- Ethan leaned and kissed my cheek. I just smiled and laced my hand with his as we walked down the street.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hi, I've decided to add this chapter as a final one. Enjoy and thank you again for reading my story!**_

 _ **2 years later**_

I gave birth to Adam Blake on 15-th of December early in the morning.

'' Mommy loves you.''- I was holding in my arms my baby boy, still finding it hard to believe he was real. The hands were so small, and I smiled through tears. My son has his father's green eyes, and I couldn't stop staring at them. Adam was so beautiful, so sweet. From the moment the nurse showed him to me, I fell in love with my baby. My heart had burst from love and I didn't want to ever let go of my child. I had fought so hard to bring him to this world.

I and Ethan married last year on March. It was a small wedding, just the people closest to us. We both had agreed to be like this. My bridal dress was simple, nothing too fancy. If Tamara had been alive, she would be my maid of honor, as I promised to be hers when we were kids. But sadly my friend was dead because of me, a thing that still tormented me. I visited her grave whenever I can, leave flowers, talk about what had happened to me, and how much I wish I could bring her back. I always cry when I go to the cemetery, the pain still burnt like a fire inside of me. A fire, which never stopped. The guilt I was feeling, still sometimes kept me awake at nights. I had repeated everything I had done in my mind, wondering if I could change something. If I could have stopped Jacob from murdering Tammy, Eva and Carl. If I could avoid anything that had happened to me. If I would have just surrendered to Jacob Thorn and let him love me, make me his toy, instead of running away and fighting back. Maybe my friends would be alive, and by my side on My Big Day. Tammy with her charming smile, who would have made me go in every boutique to look for the ideal dress, go with her for manicure, bachelorette party. Knowing her, Tamara would have insisted on male striptease, saying that I should have some fun on my last night as a single woman. I would have anything in the world, if I hadn't met Jacob that night.

'' You need help, my love. Please.'''- Ethan had said one night, hugging me. I had woken up again, plagued by nightmare, where Jacob had married me and I was pregnant with his child. The tears were still streaming down my cheeks, and I had buried my face in my wolf's neck.

Derek Blake, Ethan's dad had offered me to go to his brother, who was a psychiatrist, also a werewolf. I wasn't crazy, but I felt the need to just talk about everything that troubled me. And the fact that Phillip Blake was a supernatural creature helped me relax and I spilled all of my fears to Ethan's uncle. About the dread I would lose myself into my past, about the crushing guilt and grief, the anger, hate. I wasn't ashamed to cry in front of Phillip, I couldn't stop myself. Ethan's uncle had handed me something to wipe my tears, and listened to me. I had visited him for over a year, my love's uncle had prescribed me pills, which I took. My hands still shake from time to time, but I think I am getting better. I would never be as before, but maybe slowly I would reach the young woman I was.

I had used Jacob's money and opened my own restaurant; I called it '' _ **Fantasy**_.'' I hired the chefs myself, decorated it. The place was still new to the town, but I hope that someday it would be famous. I still liked working in the kitchen, and I prepare some of the meals myself.

Ethan was by my side, stood with me with all of my panic attacks, nightmares. He never once said a word, if I wake him at night by screaming or crying. My wolf only pulled me close, and his fingers through my hair were my solace. When Ethan had proposed to me, I simply kissed him. I couldn't imagine a better man to start my life with. I couldn't even hope for a better father of my future kids. The day I had walked to the altar, lead by my father, and I exchanged vows and rings with Ethan Blake, had been one of the happiest in my life. I was free, nothing was threatening me anymore, and I had to learn how to live again.

I had moved in into his apartment, I had emptied mine. I and Ethan had begun looking for houses and after a few months we bought a nice two-story one in a quiet neighborhood. I was pregnant back then. When my husband had learned about the baby, he had spun me in the air and kissed me.

'' I love you so much, Amelia!''- Ethan had caressed my hair and kissed my forehead.

'' You are my sun, Ethan.I love you. ''- I had leaned on his chest and the happy tears had fallen down my cheeks. I knew Ethan was afraid that I might lose the baby. Humans carrying wolf children wasn't safe. It could cause an abortion or even death to the mother. I had been extra careful, my mother in law Grace, was my doctor, and she took good care of me. Ethan was worried, also asking how I was, but to thank God I was fine. Nothing had happened; Grace had given me some teas, a family recipe for pregnant women. If the child turns out as werewolf in the future, I didn't mind. I had already begun to love the baby I carry. I had gained weight, and my husband carried me around the house, not letting me paint the walls or help with the luggage. Ethan had put through all of my mood changes, run to the store late at night to buy me ice cream. He was the perfect man, and I knew he would be a great dad. I just hope I would be a good mother, too, and raise my kids well, like my parents had done.

Now my husband entered, carrying a huge plush bear and he grinned when he saw his son for the first time.

'' Adam, this is your daddy.''- Ethan had sat on the chair beside the bed and caressed our son's cheek, smiling. I kissed my husband on the cheek and he smiled at me.

'' Can I hold him?''- My wolf's voice broke the tears clear in his green eyes. I gave him our baby and Ethan laughed as our child looked at him.-'' Hey, little one. You are so adorable.''- My husband began lulling our son, and leaned to kiss his forehead.-'' I love you both.''- Ethan looked at me and I pulled him down for a kiss.

'' Hi, sweetheart!'''- My parents entered, followed by Ethan's ones. Now as I watch how they were happy about their grandson, I was happy too. I got out from Jacob's grasp. I survived. The scar was still on my thigh, I didn't want it gone. I wanted it to remind me what might have happened to me, if luck and the love of a great man weren't on my side. The scars that Jacob Thorn had left won't ever heal. The man left a void in me, which could never be filled. Jacob was my demon, my link to the past. A past that will always exist. I had forgiven my previous self, Cassie was innocent. But her husband had tried to destroy my life, and I won't ever forget that. I will always carry my past within me, and learn to live with that knowledge. I will make an effort to at least return to the person I was, and live the rest of my days, showing the people closest to me how much I love them. I would be a good daughter, wife, mother, grandmother. And maybe someday the pain and guilt would go away. My friends' memory would forever be with me, and I hope that wherever they were, they would be happy, and find it in their hearts to forgive me. And I will take baby steps to build myself again. I have to get thought this. I owe it to my parents. To Ethan, and now my child. I will be stronger. Because love and hope are the most powerful things in the world.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
